Broken Trust
by carolinebenson
Summary: Carly is home from the hospital. Jason's trial is approaching.
1. Chapter 1

Carly stood in the rain at the edge of dock looking out over the water. The tears slowly ran down her face and added to the small puddle of water that was already forming at her feet. She was holding tightly to an object in her hand and her sobs were being drowned out by the sound of ships horn.

An hour ago she was happy. She wished she could go back in time and erase the last hour from her mind. Wipe out the memories. Remove those haunting words that refused to stop ringing in her head.

"Jason is Jake's father."

When Liz said those words to her she went into instant shock. She didn't want to believe it, but when she looked back over the last few months it explained a lot.

Liz was telling the truth. Liz had continued on to tell her that Jason didn't trust his so called "best friend" enough to keep his most intimate secret.

Her words cut her to the core, but Liz didn't stop there. She had to twist the knife.

She began to rattle off all the names of people in town that knew the secret.

Sonny, Spinelli, Lulu, and Sam.

Carly couldn't take anymore. She left defeated and without a word.

She had no clue how she ended up on the docks or for how long she had been standing there starring out at the water.

_How could he do this to me? _

_How could he keep something this important from me? _

_I've always been there for him. _

_I've always been on his side no matter what. _

_I was there when there was no one else. _

_I thought I meant something to him. I thought I meant everything to him. _

The tears were now an endless stream that flowed from her swollen, red eyes. The words replayed again in her head, _"he didn't trust you."_

She wanted to scream, but her voice was lost to her and instead the only sound that escaped was an inaudible whimper.

Her hands were locked around the key chain that bore her name on it, "Caroline".

She looked at it through blurred vision and wondered how they got to this point.

How could he? The question screamed in her head.

How could he do this to me, to us?

He must have known how I would feel when I found out.

If I found out.

Why didn't he trust me?

Why did he trust them?

She started to replay the conversation between herself and Jason over the past few months. There were several where she had felt as though something was wrong and she had asked him, but he had denied it and she left it alone.

How could he do this? She asked herself again. She clinched her hand around the keychain.

"Carly" A voice called her name in the distance behind her.

Carly did not move. She didn't hear the voice.

Her mind was lost in the turmoil that was now her life.

A hand touched her shoulder and she still did not flinch. She was soaking wet. Her hair dripped and her clothes clung to her.

"Carly" She did not respond which made Patrick very nervous.

He turned Carly around towards him so he could see her face.

She was crying silent tears, her eyes were swollen and her nose was running.

He quickly looked her over and saw no signs of any physical damage, but clearly something had happen.

"Carly" he yelled this time as he shook her by the shoulders.

Carly's eyes made contact with Patrick's and she fell into his arms.

Patrick took her in, scooped her up and carried her away from the docks.

Patrick laid a blanket around her once he had gotten Carly into the back seat of his car and laid her down. He did a more through examination to re-assure himself that she was indeed not physically hurt. Once he had secured her in the backseat he got into the driver's seat.

"Carly. I'm going to take you to the hospital." He started the car.

"No hospital." Carly finally managed to say in a low hoarse voice.

Patrick turned around to look at her.

"I'm fine." Carly continued.

"No you're not." Patrick replied in a concerned voice. "I found you soak and wet out there. How long have you been standing in the rain? Why didn't you answer me? "

The barrage of questions was too much for Carly and she shut down again. She pulled the blanket up high over her head and mumbled, "Take me to the hotel."

Patrick looked at her and shook his head. "I should take you to the hospital."

Carly eyes widen in argument. "but since you aren't physically hurt I guess I can."

"Thanks" Carly muttered and then closed her eyes.

Patrick had dropped Carly off at the hotel and made sure she was safely into one of the suites. He had some hot tea brought up and had left after she had promised him to take a long hot bath, but he was still worried about her.

He tried to call Jax, but there was no answer. The hotel manager had said Jax went out of town on hotel business and was not expected back till next week, so Patrick called the only other man he knew could take care of her, Jason.

Carly had taken a hot shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt that she kept in the room. She always kept this room booked. It was there for Jason if he ever needed it, but she kept some of her things there too just in case.

She looked at the tea kettle that was sitting on the table and then her eyes moved over to where the bar was, "_much better"_, she thought to herself.

She walked past the table and to the bar. She poured her self a drink and swallowed it in one gulp. Then she poured herself another.

She was numb now.

She had cried till there were no more tears physically left in her.

All the questions that were running through her head at the docks were gone.

Her mind was blank, and so was her heart.

She gripped the glass and sat down on the couch her legs curled up underneath her.

She sat in silence. Starring and sipping her drink.

Jason was at the coffeehouse when Patrick called.

He dropped everything when he got the call and raced across town to the hotel.

Patrick had described the way he found Carly on the docks.

He used words like, "broken" to describe her demeanor and fear consumed Jason.

He couldn't imagine what could have done this to her.

Jax? If he hurt her he would break every bone in his body.

He raced across the hotel lobby and into the elevator.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Jason looked at the number on the door once again. _This was where Patrick said he left her._

He knocked a little harder this time and called her name. "Carly."

No response. He gripped the door knob and turned. It opened.

He saw her and his heart dropped.

She was sitting on the couch. Her legs curled under her. Her hair was still wet, but not dripping and her hands were wrapped around a glass. Her eyes were swollen, red and empty. She was looking in his direction, but his presence did not seem to register with her.

He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards her.

"Carly." He said softly. "What is it? Tell me what happened, so I can help. Who hurt you?"

Suddenly he could see her snap out of her trance.

Her eyes hardened and peered at him in disgust. "You did."

She went back to starring blankly past him and Jason stood still.

Those two words had just cut him deeper that any knife ever could have.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stood for a few seconds frozen in bewilderment. Then he walked over to Carly and sat on the couch next to her.

"I would never hurt you." He said gently and then reached for her.

His heart sank when he saw her shrink back away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He said reassuringly.

"Tell me what it is you think I've done. You have to know I would never hurt you. I'm always here for you. I'll always protect you."

Carly stood. "Don't talk to me like I've lost my mind. I'm not crazy. Then again maybe I am, since I believed in you. I believed that you needed me as much as I needed you, that was until Liz set me straight."

Jason looked bewildered and then the realization hit him hard.

_She knows. Liz told her about Jake._

He stood and moved towards her again, "Carly, let me explain."

"Explain." Carly sobbed

"Explain how you didn't trust me."

"Explain how everyone in town knows your secret except for me."

Tears started to stream down her face again.

"Explain it to me Jason." She gives him a two handed push in his chest, but Jason doesn't budge.

"Explain it!" She yells and gives him another shove. Jason held his ground.

She went to shove him again and he took her by her hands and drugged her into his chest.

He wanted to do was comfort her. To make everything alright.

For a few seconds, Carly lost herself in his embrace and then came to her senses and pushed herself away from him.

"I never meant to hurt. I was only trying to protect my son." Jason uttered and then regretted the words as soon as they came out. He saw the pain in Carly's eyes and it cut him to the bone.

"Protect him, from me." Carly was now starting to get angry. "What the hell did you think I would do?"

"I wanted to protect him from my life. No one was supposed to know. The people who know found out on their own. I didn't tell them."

"Including Sonny?" she questioned.

Jason lowered his head and admitted, "No, I told Sonny."

Carly shook her head in disgust.

"I had my reasons for keeping it from you." Jason said defending his choice.

"You hate Liz."

"But I love you." She said cutting off his words.

"If you think I would do anything to put your son in danger just because Liz happens to be his mother than you truly do not know me at all."

"You wouldn't have done it on purpose. Come on Carly, You know how you are. You would have tried to help me and made Liz's life miserable in the process."

"Oh, ok. I see." Carly swiped at the tears on her face, and then continued. "So this wasn't about protecting Jake. It was about protecting Liz from me."

"No" Jason answered. "It was about…" he was lost for words.

How could he make her understand?

How could he make her see this from his point of view?

How could he make this right?

He had to make it right.

Carly walked over to the door and opened it. "Leave."

Jason walked over and closed it.

"I'm not leaving till you understand. I'm not leaving until we work this out."

"We're not going to work this out." Carly told him.

"You were the one person I trusted. I trusted you with all my secrets.

Good and Bad.

I trusted you with my life and the lives of my children.

I've chosen you over my husband and every other man in my life.

I've risked everything for you time and time again. Who was it that got you out of jail? Sonny? Sam? Liz? No all of them were to busy with their own lives. It was me. I was the one went gallivanting all over the world with a psychopath, and I did all for you. All for Jason. My Best Friend. Yet I am not worthy of the same trust and devotion. I can't be trusted with your most precious secret"

She opened the door again. "Get out!"

Jason could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him to know he had caused it.

He couldn't bear looking into her eyes any no longer and not seeing the love she once had for him, instead he saw pain, agony and rage.

He walked out the door.

"Carly" he said as he turned, but it was too late she had closed the door in his face.

He put his hand on the door and leaned his forehead against it.

He could hear her sobs coming from the other side.

His heart broke and his own tears started to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed to the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thank-you for the inspiring reviews. I decided to bring Patrick back into the mix. I think Jason needs to feel a little threaten, like he's being replaced. – Hope you enjoy this chapter. - Sandra

Carly hadn't left the hotel room in two days. That first night her cell phone would not stop ringing. Sonny had been calling her over and over again. He was concerned because she had not made it to pick up the boys. With the threat of Zacharra and Trevor Lancing looming he was going frantic to find her. Then the calls had stopped and two guards showed up outside her door. She assumed Jason had spoken to Sonny. She wasn't sure if the guards had been sent to keep her safe from Zaccahara or to make sure she didn't do something crazy. Knowing Sonny they were there for both.

The morning of day three she decided it was time to stop sulking. She had cried, screamed, cursed and thrown things and now she needed to do what Carly does best, take care of Carly. She needed to bounce back from this. Learn the lesson and move on.

She had contemplated telling Lucky the truth. She wanted to hurt Elizabeth and make Jason pay for his betrayal, but that would just prove Jason's point that he couldn't trust her with his secret so she decided against calling her cousin and doing the big reveal. Instead, she decided it was time to forget about everything Jason and let him go.

Let go of the man she thought was her soul mate. Her other half.

Learn the lesson she told herself. Put back up the wall that Jason had broken down and never let anyone in again.

Never let anyone get so close to you that the very essence of your being revolves around him.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts of Jason out of it and then picked up the phone to call down for breakfast, then called Sonny.

"Hey. How are the boys?" She asked.

"Wondering where you are?" Sonny responded

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you had some hotel business to take care of and had to go out of town."

"Good. I don't want them to worry. I'll swing by later to see them later maybe when they get out of school." Carly curled twirled a wayward strand of her blond locks in her fingers.

"See them? You're not coming to pick them up?" Sonny was concerned.

"No. I've decided to let them stay with you until Jax gets back. I figured you wouldn't mind since they'll be safer there anyway until this whole thing with Zaccarra is over."

"No. I don't mind. Actually I think it's a good idea." There was a short pause, "An even better one if you come and stay too."

"Not going to happen. You can send as many guards as you think I need, but I'm not moving in and don't send Max. I love him to death, but he knows me to well and I don't want to be self conscious about everything I do."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Jax is out of town. You should be in that house alone." Sonny argued.

"I won't be. I'm going to stay at the hotel until Jax returns." Carly retorted.

"Fine, but Max goes."

"Sonny"

"Max goes or you come here. I'm not trusting your life to just anyone."

"Fine, but you tell him to keep his distance."

Satisfied that he had at least won a small victory in getting her to consent to Max. Sonny decided to change the subject to Jason. "So are you just going to act like nothing happened? Or are we going to talk about it?" He questioned

"Yes, I'm going to act like it didn't happen and no we aren't going to talk about it." Carly stated back to him in a matter of fact tone.

"He's worried sick about you. He never meant to hurt you like this. He.."

"Doesn't need to worry about me or what I'm doing. My life is no longer any of his concern and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up again." Carly demanded.

"Carly be reasonable."

"I am. I'm sure there are many other pressing issues that need Jason's attention. Tell him to focus on them and leave me alone."

She was trying very hard not to let her voice betray her conviction.

"I have to go. Tell the boys I'll be by later."

She hung up the phone just as there was a knock at the door.

"Room Service" the voice calls from the other side.

She opened the door and found Patrick standing in the doorway being patted down by one of the two bruits that Sonny had sent over.

"Get off of him." She fussed and smacked his hands away from Patrick.

Patrick straightened his jacket and the pushed the serving cart into the room.

"I saw them bringing this up and decided I would save them a trip." He smiled.

Carly gave the two guards a chastising look and then closed the door behind Patrick. Patrick gave Carly a quick once over. _She looks better. _

"I just happened to be in the area so I decided to stop by and check in on you. You appear to be feeling a lot better."

"I'm fine "Carly replied with an uneven smile.

"I guess Jason was able to fix it. Whatever "it" was?"

"So I have you to thank for sending Jason." Carly voice clearly indicated she was definitely not appreciative of the gesture.

Patrick picked up on it right away, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone and Jax was out of town so I assumed you would want Jason."

"Well you assumed wrong." Carly snapped and then quickly composed herself. "My days of needing Jason are over. I can solve my own problems."

"Dually noted." Patrick replied. "Want to talk about it."

"No." Carly said flatly.

"Good, cause I really don't want to hear it."

Carly gave him a curious look.

"I'm having a pretty good day so far and whatever has gotten you so peeved at Jason has to be awful. I don't want to ruin my day."

"Works for me. Cause I don't want to talk about it." Carly agreed.

"So what's on the menu?" Patrick lifted the cover off the plate.

"Scrambled eggs. You never struck me as the scrambled eggs type. More like the bagel on the run or powdered donut."

Carly smiled again, but this time it wasn't forced. This time it was real. "I am, but I haven't eaten in two days. I'm starving."

"Well don't let me interrupt. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you eat it all. Doctor's orders."

"Thanks" Carly said as she walked him to the door.

"Look, if you change your mind and decided you need to talk, about anything. You can call me."

"I wouldn't want Robin to feel threatened." Carly leaned up against the open door.

"Robin isn't an issue." Patrick replied.

That peeked Carly's interest. "Oh really."

"and I don't want to talk about it." Patrick quickly added.

"Dually noted" Carly replied and gave him a flimsy hand salute.

OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

"Is she ok?" Jason question Sonny as he entered the room.

"She say's she's fine." Sonny answered.

"You don't believe her?" Jason could tell by the tone in Sonny's voice that he was concerned.

"She's hurt, but she's thrown up that wall and God only knows when she'll let it down." Sonny explained.

"_or if she'll ever let it down." Jason thought._

"Damn't" Jason cursed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I should have told her. I should have trusted her."

"You did what you thought was best. There's no need second guessing yourself. Carly will get over it." Sonny declared.

"You didn't see her. You didn't see how upset she was."

"No, I didn't, but I do know that there is no way Carly can cut you out of her life for long. She'll need you. There's no one else that will put up with Carly the way you do."

"I don't put up with her." Jason snapped back. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I need her just as much as she needs me."

Sonny backed down and sat in the chair facing a pacing Jason.

"Look, give her time. Carly will calm down and forgive you. Hell, If she could forgive me for all the things I've done to her, she can definitely find her way to forgiving you this once."

"I hope you're right." Jason said with an undertone of disbelief.

"I am" Sonny proclaimed as if his saying the words made it so.

"Now, I need you to stop focusing on Carly and focus on Zaccarra and Trevor Lansing."

Sonny then proceeded to go on and on about the Trevor Lansing, but Jason barely made out a word. His mind was still focused on Carly.

_Should I go to her?_

_Should I give her more time?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Wow! I'm so glad so many are enjoying this story.

A little background to the story - Jax and Carly are married, but he is away on hotel business.Elizabeth and Lucky have just finalized their divorce. Sam and Lucky are seeing each other. The threat of a mob war still looms in the air as Trevor Lansing and Zacchara continue to make trouble for Sonny and Jason. Robin and Patrick have broken up and Robin is trying to become a single parent. 

Jason had been avoiding Liz since the day she told Carly the truth. She had been calling him everyday and he would let it go to voicemail.

The messages were all the same, "I know Carly has spoken to you by now. Call me so I can explain." Jason didn't want to hear her explanations.

He arrived home from Sonny's to find Liz sitting on his couch, cradling Jake in her arms. "I hope you don't mind. Spinelli let me in. He said I could wait for you."

Jason didn't answer her. Instead he went over and swooped Jake out of her arms. He bounced him in his arms and played with his hands. Jake smiled and giggled.

Liz gave Jason a concerned look and then continued, "I called you a few times."

She paused for his response, but there was none. "I guess you've been very busy."

Jason re-positioned Jake in his arms so that he was gripped to his side.

"Look, I never meant to tell her." Liz tried to explain.

"Then why did you?" Jason demanded.

"I had just finished talking to Diane about finalizing the divorce. I was about to go to Grams and pick up the kids when Carly came out of the shadows. She must have been listening. She started in on me. She told me that just because my divorce was final I shouldn't get any ideas of coming after you. She warned me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. She went on to say that the night we spent together was a mistake and that you knew it and would never repeat it again. She went on and on about how unimportant I was to you. I had enough and blurted out that if she was so important to you then why were you were keeping the fact that Jake was your son from her."

_The look on her face was priceless, Liz thought to herself knowing better to say it aloud to Jason_.

She continued, "I don't know what came over me, I wanted to make her pay for all the hurtful things she said. I told her that you didn't trust her with the truth. That you had trusted Sonny, Sam, Lulu, Spinelli and even Amelia with your secret, but not her."

Jason didn't say a word. He looked at her with discontent.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said anything. I regretted saying it as soon as she left. I was certain she was going straight to Lucky to tell him the truth. I've been sitting around for the last few days waiting for the other shoe to drop. Please tell me you talked her into keeping her mouth shut."

Jason kissed Jake on his forehead and then handed him over to Liz. "I have no clue if Carly plans on telling Lucky or not."

"You have to find out. You have to talk her out of it." Liz implored.

"Talk her out of it. She won't even talk to me. You have no idea what you did. You have no idea how much you hurt her. I know there is no love lost between the two of you, but I never thought you would be so selfish."

Liz was taken aback by Jason's words.

_Why would he use her name and the word selfish in the same sentence? _

_Didn't he understand? _

_She told him it was a mistake. _

_Why was he acting like this?_

"I never meant to tell her it just happened. She came over and picked a fight with me."

"That's Carly and you know it. You didn't have to intentional blow her world apart." _And mine, he thought to himself._

"She'll get over it. I need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid in the mean time."

"Like blurt out the truth." Jason snapped.

Liz's was startled. She had never seen Jason like this. He wasn't yelling, but it was very clear that he was angry.

"That's a low blow Jason." She chastised.

"No lower than the one you dealt Carly." He immediately snapped back with more than a little bit of contempt in his voice.

"I can see you're upset. I just wanted you to hear my side and to see if you could get some control over Carly before she blows our secret sky high. Remember, we both decided it was not safe for anyone to know that Jake was your son."

She grabbed Jake's baby bag and walked towards the door.

Jason stood watching silently.

"You know it wasn't my decision not to tell Carly in the first place. So if you want to blame someone maybe you should start by looking in the mirror."

She left and all of a sudden Jason felt as if his eyes had just been opened for the first time. He finally saw what Carly had warned him about for all the time.

Elizabeth was no where near as innocent or wholesome as she appeared.

She could be selfish, spiteful and vindictive.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

"Carly can we talk?" Lulu called to Carly as she was about to get on the elevator.

Lulu had been trying to catch up with her cousin every since Spinelli had informed her that Carly knew. She had called her a few times but never left any messages. She felt she owed her cousin more than a 10 second I'm sorry. She owed her an explanation.

Carly and her had grown close over the past few years and she didn't want to mess that up. She was the only one in her whacked out family that never judged her or tried to control her. From the very beginning Carly had listened, given advice, but never interfered.

She let her make her own decisions, her own mistakes and she knew Carly would always be there for her no matter what. Carly wouldn't go traipsing off across the world or getting strung out when she needed her the most.

Carly was trying to avoid this. She didn't want to have this conversation with her cousin. She had enjoyed the bond they had formed and was devastated to learn that Lulu was a part of keeping this secret from her. She hadn't known what to say to her so she just avoided the situation, but there was no avoiding it anymore.

Lulu was a true Spencer and would not just quietly leave it alone.

Carly sighed, "Let's get this over with" she said mumbled to herself as she stood waiting for her younger counterpart to reach her.

"Hey" Lulu said as she approached. "You're a hard person to catch up with. I've been by the house twice and called you a few times, but I didn't leave a message."

"I've been staying here at the hotel while Jax is out of town." Carly answered wondering how long this awkward small talk would continue.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know that being left out of the loop hurt you and I wanted to say I'm sorry that I was a part of it." Lulu said apologetically.

"You should have told me." Carly calmly responded.

Carly and Lulu walked over and sat on the small loveseat that was in the lobby.

"I wanted to. Honestly I did, but it wasn't my place to tell. Jason asked me to keep it to myself and I agreed. I tried to get Jason to tell you, especially when he was having such a hard time letting go of his son. I asked him several times to confide in you. Spinelli and I even almost told you ourselves, but decided it was Jason's decision. Trust me if I could go back and not know what I know I would gladly get amnesia. Please don't hate me." she begged.

Carly nodded her head side to side. "I could never hate you."

She reached across and touched Lulu on her leg.

"Especially for being exactly like me. I've kept secrets that I knew would destroy other people. I did it because it wasn't my secret to tell. I can't fault you for doing the same thing I would have. I still wish you would have told me."

She smiled. "but I understand why you didn't."

"So we're ok?" Lulu asked.

"Better than ok. We're family."

Carly reached over and gave her cousin a hug.

She had needed the hug probably more than Lulu. The past few days she had wanted someone to hold her and make her feel better for just that moment.

She clung to Lulu for a few more seconds and then quickly broke lose the hug when she started to feel the tears forming in her eyes. They both sat back on the couch.

"Can I give you a bit of advice?" Carly asked.

"Don't you always." Lulu smiled.

"Lucky will not be as forgiving when he finds out."

"He won't find out." Lulu replied.

"Honey, if there's one lesson I've learned it's that secrets never stay buried. They always seem to leak out at the most inopportune time."

Lulu listened intently. Carly continued, "Lucky is not going to think it wasn't your place to tell him. You're his sister. He's going to feel like you betrayed him."

"I wanted to tell him when I first found out. I was going to tell him, but then I talked to him. He had just admitted to being an addict and he was so fragile. I was afraid that telling him the truth would send him straight back to the pills."

"I know you thought you had good reasons not to tell him, but I don't think you did him any favors. Now he's gad time to fall in love with a child that's not his son. When the truth comes out it will hit him tens time harder. To find out that the son that you watched take his first steps or that you wiped away his tears after he fell of his bike. To find out that's all a lie. Then to find out on top of that your own sister kept it from you. It might send him spiraling to some place far worse than a bottle of pills."

Lulu cupped her hands and brought them to her face. "He'll never find out." She said more to reassure herself.

"He won't hear the truth from me." Carly assured "but he will eventually hear it. I just want you to be prepared for what will happen afterwards."

Lulu was flushed in the face. Carly's words had hit home.

Carly reached out and hugged her cousin again and whispered in her ear, "I'll always be here when you need me."

Lulu embraced her a little harder.

She was soothed by the reassurance that her relationship with her cousin was still intact.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly was sitting at one of the tables in the Metro Court. It sat in the back of the dining room away from the other patrons. There were documents scattered across the table and a glass that was half full sat on the corner. Carly sat fumbling a pen in her hand. Her mind once again betraying her by thinking of Jason. Her heart swelling from the pain.

Patrick spotted Carly from the bar. He noticed the far away look in her eyes. He had seen her around town a few times the last couple of days. Each time she appeared to be her usual self, but watching her sitting there alone at the table he could see the longing in her eyes. He recognized it because those same eyes looked back at him in the mirror when he was alone. He had an overwhelming urge to comfort her; maybe if he could remove the hurt and pain from her eyes it would lessen it in his own.

He picked up his glass and glided through the dining room till he reached her. She didn't move. She was to completely engrossed in thought.

He leaned down beside her. "Were you planning on starring at those papers all night, or can I tempt you away from them to have dinner with me?"

Carly looked up at him making sure her face did not betray where her thoughts had been. "Best invitation I had all night." She sighed and then began to gather the papers up that were spread out across the table. "Please sit down."

Patrick pulled out the chair that sat across from her. He opened his mouth to speak when Carly cut him off. "Look, I get that you saw me at probably the lowest point of my existence and you probably got it in your head that I'm this vulnerable, broken soul that you needs to comforted, but that's not me. I'm far from being vulnerable and just because you witnessed my one moment of weakness does not mean I want or need your sympathy. So if you came over here because you felt some sort of obligation to make sure I don't jump off the Port Charles bridge you can rest assured that I'm not depressed or suicidal and save yourself the cost of a meal."

Patrick was taken aback by the attack from nowhere Carly had just given him. "Hey, All I asked for was a dinner companion not a lecture." He rose out of his chair. "Never mind, I think I'll order take out." He walked back across the room and resumed his position at the bar.

Carly rolled her eyes in disgust at herself. _"Good job Carly. Way to keep your cool." _

She walked across and sat at the bar and sat next to Patrick. She put her glass on the counter and motioned to the bartender.

She looked at Patrick. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. If you can forgive me, I would still like to take you up on your offer."

"I guess I can some how find away to forgive you and to further your apology dinner is on you." He throws her a playful smile and Carly laughs in reply. "Fine, dinner is on me, but there is one rule." Patrick turns to face her in interest. "No discussion of the night you found me or what happened or Jason." Carly decreed.

Patrick nodded in agreement then added, "and no discussion of Robin."

Carly gave a pouty look and then agreed.

Patrick motioned his hand towards the table where she had been sitting at and Carly frowned. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked. "It's just that I've been cooped up in this hotel for days. I'm dying for a change in scenery."

"Jake's" Patrick replied then immediately changed his answer when he caught the faint change in Carly's demeanor. "Do you like Italian? There's a new place that opened up on the docks. I know it has great take out. I've used a lot lately." He warily admitted.

"Works for me. Just give me 10 minutes to change."

"Why?" Patrick questioned. Giving her a quick once over. It's not like this is a date or anything."

"Damn right it isn't." Carly said jokingly. "But I still have a reputation to maintain."

Patrick smiled. "Fine. Ten Minutes."

Carly finished off her drink and then walked over to the table and gathered up her papers. She gave Patrick a sly look and then walked over to the elevator.

Patrick noticed the two men who accompanied Carly on to the elevator. Automatically identifying one as Max. He watched Carly as the elevator doors closed.

He motioned the bartender for another drink. He couldn't help but wonder. Carly had sparked his curiosity to unprecedented levels. He would never ask her, but he wondered what Jason could have done to cause her to cut him out of her life.

Everyone in town knew Jason was Carly's life. His very first experience with Carly was when she was offering herself to him in exchange for performing a lifesaving surgery on Jason.

Carly loved Jason beyond reason and he could think of nothing, with the exception of hurting her boys that would cause Carly to turn from him.

He continued to ponder the situation. Maybe Jason had cut Carly out of his life, but that wouldn't make sense because when he had called Jason that night he was extremely concerned and couldn't get to Carly fast enough. Jason had questioned him over and over again about how he had found her. He wouldn't have been so concerned if he had known he had caused her pain. No Jason had done something. Something grave and Carly was reeling from it. She was trying very hard to hide it and if he hadn't seen her that night he might not be able to see the hidden pain her eyes, but it was there. Right under the surface. He knew that pain far to well. It was the same one that haunted him when he was alone.

He didn't hear Carly come up behind him, "Ready" she announced.

He turned and looked her up and down. "Don't see any difference." He mused.

Carly gave him a "yes you do" look and then took him by the arm.

"You drive." Then she turned to her ever present entourage, "You follow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason entered the restaurant to pick up his order.

He heard her infectious laugh and it stirred a wealth of emotions inside him. Then he saw her blond locks cascading around the back of her neck.

She was sitting in a booth with her back to the door. He heard her laugh again and his heart sank in his chest. He'd known that he missed her, but he didn't know the depths of his misery until she was so close but yet so far away. He studied her body movement. She was giggling and seemed to be having a good time. He managed to pull his gaze away from Carly to see who it was that was causing her such joy. His gaze met Patrick's just as Patrick noticed him standing at the counter

Jason's first thought was that Carly was on auto destruct and she was going to ruin things with Jax because of him. He knew Carly had a tendency to look for comfort in a man's arms when she was hurt and since Jax was out of town…..he stopped his mind from picturing the indiscretion. He couldn't allow that picture to formulate in his mind. The thought of her turning to Patrick for comfort of any kind would drive him wild.

He was her comfort. He was her solace. No other man could take his place. At least he hoped not.

He said a few words to the man standing behind the register then turned back to look at her again. She flung her hair back and giggled. Then he saw her reach for Patrick's hand. She folded his hand in hers and he lost all self control. He made a move towards the table when Max suddenly appeared and block his path.

"Hi Jason." Max said in desperation, trying very hard to distract Jason from Carly.

"Hey" Jason responded.

"She's fine." Max reassured him. "This is the first time in days she's left the hotel besides for going to see the boys."

Jason did not say a word. He continued to stare at the two in the booth.

Patrick tried not to let on that Jason had entered the restaurant.

He continued to listen intently as Carly told him about Michael and Morgan's latest escapades, yet he continued to also keep on eye on Jason.

He saw when he had started to approach the table and was ready to whisk Carly away, but Max had intervened.

Max was trying to keep Jason at bay, but it was like trying to keep a wild jungle cat from its prey. Jason was not paying Max any attention. Although, he did not know why Patrick was feeling quite protective of the beautiful blonde that was in front of him. He knew she was very capable of taking care of herself, but after witnessing her in such a vulnerable state he couldn't help but wanting to shelter her from anything that could cause her harm again.

Jason brushed past Max and made his way to the booth. Patrick jumped up and cut him off half way across the floor.

Carly jerked her head around to see why Patrick had gotten up in such a hurry and that was when she saw him. He was standing toe to toe with Patrick. Both men's eyes blazing with anger.

"Back off Jason." Patrick instructed. "She doesn't want to see you."

"Did I miss the part where I'm supposed to care what you think?" Jason replied coldly. "Get out my way." He went to push past Patrick but Patrick held his ground.

Carly was stunned at first, but then managed to regain her composure.

She jumped up from the booth and placed her arms between the two men separating them from each other. Max made his way over and was standing beside her.

"Stop it!" She demanded.

Jason's eyes softened as they met hers. "I need to talk to you for a moment. I promise it will not take long."

Although his posture held strength and power as he stood there facing Patrick; His voice had betrayed his desperation and it caused Carly's heart to skip a beat.

She gently placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Five minutes. No. Two." She looked at Patrick then back at Jason. "You have as long as it takes Patrick to bring the car around."

Patrick gave her a look of protest.

Jason nodded in agreement, satisfied for what ever time she was willing to give him.

Carly looped her arm in Patrick's and walked him towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes" Carly responded. "I might as well get it over with. It's not like I can avoid him forever."

She gave him a half hearted smile, "I'm trying to be a grown up."

Patrick gave her a smirk and took one step towards the exit when suddenly a rainstorm of gunfire erupted.

Patrick dove on top of Carly taking her down to the floor hard. His body spread on top of hers protectively. Jason and Max returned fire to the invisible assailants as shards of glass rained down on top of Patrick and Carly.


	6. Chapter 6

When the gun fire finally stopped the room was a shamble. Jason's first instinct was to check on Carly, but Patrick was already there. Patrick raised his body up off Carly and found that she was unconscious. He immediately performed a quick evaluation. No blood. No visible wounds and then he felt the lump at the back of head. He had thrown her down to the ground a lot harder than he had intended and with nothing to cushion her fall Carly had hit her head quite solidly on the marble floor.

Patrick was cradling her in his arms when Jason knelt next to him.

"Carly" Jason called her name in panic and then looked to Patrick. "What is it? Is she shot?"

"She hit her head pretty hard." Patrick explained as he positioned Carly's head in his arms.

Jason moved in to where his face hovered over hers. "Wake up Carly." He coaxed as he traced her jaw line tenderly.

Patrick watched in astonishment as he witnessed the mighty Jason humbled before the beauty in his arms.

Jason called to her again this time with a little more command in his voice. "Carly wake up. You're still in danger. I have to get you out of here." He brushed his hand through her hair and Carly reacted to his touch. She groaned in pain and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

The first face she saw was Jason's and she felt elation that he was still alive and then she felt Patrick's hand touch her pulse point and her attention was immediately diverted to him.

"Hey. Do you remember where you are?" Patrick asked.

Carly gave a slight nod but then winced in pain as her head throbbed.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Patrick placed his free hand underneath Carly and gathered her up in his arms.

Once again Jason had to push down the feelings of jealousy that were overcoming him.

"No hospital" Carly murmured. Patrick looked at her in disagreement.

"Look, take her to the hospital or take her home. Just hurry up and get her out of here before the police arrive." Jason demanded. "The last thing she needs is to be interrogated by the PCPD. Take her out the back so no one sees you."

Jason pointed to the back door and rushed Patrick through it.

"Max go with them" Jason ordered. Max rushed out the door behind them

"And don't let anything happen to her." Jason added as Max closed the door.

Lucky was the first officer on the scene. He gave a look of exasperation when he saw Jason standing in the middle of the destroyed restaurant.

"Let me guess. You didn't like the service." He jested as he made his way through the mounds of shatter glass on the floor. There were several other officers coming in the door behind him. "So you want to tell me who's trying to kill you this time?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just came to pick up my dinner."

"Classic Jason." Lucky replied. "Always innocent. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If that's how you want to put it." Jason answered flatly. "Ask me what you need to so I can get out of here."

"So you can plan your retaliation?"

"No so I can go somewhere else and get my dinner. I'm starving." Jason coolly replied.

Lucky began to ask the usual questions which were met with Jason's usual response.

"Did you see anyone?"

"No"

"A vehicle?"

"No"

Where were you when the gun fire started?"

"At the counter."

"If you weren't the target was anyone else present that could have been?"

"No."

Jason had enough of the questions, "Look I basically didn't see anything. I was picking up my dinner when someone decided to use the restaurant as target practice. I hit the ground and waited for it to stop. End of story. I didn't see anything except for the marble floor."

Lucky groaned in frustration. He knew from experience there was no need pursuing this any further. Morgan's story would not change and more than likely he had conspired with every witness to have the same story repeated. It would be a dead end as usual.

Lucky jotted a few more notes down on his pad.

"Fine. Just make sure you're available if there are any further questions."

"If you need me to answer any further questions you can call Diane." Jason replied sharply and Lucky gave him a look of contempt as watched him walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max had insisted on bringing Carly to Sonny's, but Carly was dead set against it.

Max thought the hotel or her home might not be safe so Patrick came up with the solution of taking her back to his place. Max winced at the idea, but under the circumstances had to agree that it would more than likely be a safe place. Zaccarra's men would not likely look for her there.

Carly was resting on the couch, curled up with a cup of tea.

Patrick watched her from across the room. She seemed so delicate, he knew this wasn't the case but for some reason the past week had opened his eyes to a side of her he assumed very few people saw.

He once again tried to contact Jax, but was forced to leave another message at the hotel and on his cell. Carly tried desperately to mask her pain. It was obvious to Patrick that she needed and wanted Jax and he wasn't there. She needed Jason, but would not allow herself to succumb to those feelings. He would have do as a substitute.

He walked over and placed two pills in her hand. "Take these." He instructed.

Carly took the pills and swallowed them. "Hope these are going to make my head stop pounding."

"They should." Patrick replied and then raised her head slightly to examine the lump on her head. "I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. You should be in the hospital where you can be monitored."

"I'm fine. Who needs the hospital when I have the best neurosurgeon in the world taking care of me." Carly slid up on the couch pain was etched across her face.

"That's it. If you going to refuse to go to the hospital then I guess you'll just have to stay here tonight. Someone's got to watch over you."

Carly smiled. "I'm always being watched over."

She pointed to Max who was silently looming in the corner of the room. "Not like you can't miss them." Carly chuckled and her head rang with pain.

"Not that I don't trust you Max." Patrick looked at the large figure and then back at Carly, "but I would feel much better if you were under a doctor's care and since I appear to be the only doctor in the room I guess that would be me."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Carly slunk back down on the couch. "My head hurts too much to argue."

"Good." Patrick said in victory. "It's settled. You'll stay in my room and I'll stay out here. He scooped Carly up into his arms before she could protest and carried her into the bedroom.

Jason had spoken to Max who assured him that Carly was fine.

He had said Patrick was taking care of her.

Patrick. The name stuck in his throat.

Why in the hell had Patrick taken such an interest in Carly?

And where the hell was Jax? Why wasn't he with her?

Not interfering with her marrying Jax was a big mistake.

Every since those two said "I do" Jax had continually disappointed Carly.

Jason wanted to go himself and make sure Carly was ok, but Max had assured him she was sleeping and he would call when she woke.

Jason would use this time to find out who had attacked them. He worried that Carly may have been the target not him. He needed to put additional safe guards in place to ensure her safety. He returned to the penthouse and found his guards sprawled across the floor in the hallway. The penthouse door was wide open and Jason immediately began to fear for Spinelli and Lulu.

He entered with his weapon drawn and ready to discharge at the slightest movement.

The room had been ransacked. Everything was turned over.

He slowly went through the place surveying every corner to be sure no one was there. Once he had concluded the place was clean he grabbed his cell and called Spinelli.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three. "Damn't pick up."

Finally on the fifth ring Spinelli answered. "The Jackal"

"Where are you?" Jason questioned. "Is Lulu with you?"

"The fair blonde one and I are at Kelly's. Is there something wrong?"

"Just stay there. Don't come home until I say it's safe." Jason hung up abruptly.

He was shuffling though the things that were scattered across the floor.

Then he saw it. The box that contained his most prize possessions.

He picked it up and rifled through it.

Something was missing.

Something was gone. The he realized two pictures were missing.

One of Carly and the boys and the other was of Elizabeth and Jake.

His mind began to work double time. They weren't after him.

They were after Carly and if they were after her than Elizabeth and Jake would be next. His heart pounded in his throat. Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she?" Jason asked as he welcomed himself into Patrick's apartment followed by Max and five other men.

Patrick protectively went to the intercept Jason. "She sleeping and you're making to much noise."

"I need to see her." Jason stepped towards the bedroom door and Patrick immediately gave him a shove backwards. "I said she's sleeping." Jason's mouth formed a scowl that clearly indicated Patrick was standing on thin ice.

"Carly more than likely has a concussion. The last thing she needs is for you to go in there and upset her. She needs her rest." Patrick scolded Jason.

"Move" Jason demanded. Patrick remained steady in his position.

Jason became furious and pushed Patrick with such force that he hit the bedroom door with a thud.

The sound woke Carly. Carly opened the bedroom door to find Jason being held by Max. "What in the hell is going on here!" She yelled.

Her voice caused both men to become silent. Carly inched her way out of the doorway. She wore a pair of scrubs and her legs weren't to steady so she clung to the wall for support. Patrick rushed to her side. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I wouldn't be if the two of you weren't out here acting like wilder beast."

She rubbed the back of her head. Patrick moved her hand and inspected the lump. He gently pressed and she winced in pain.

Jason shook Max loose and jumped to her side. "Carly."

"I'm ok Jase." She said in a soothing voice and ran her hand across his furrowed brow. Then she remembered that she was furious with him and pulled away from him retreating back to Patrick.

Jason's heart sank. She was there with him for that split second. She had looked at him with all the love she always showed him and then she was gone. "_Damn you Elizabeth" _

Patrick helped Carly over to the couch. "I'm taking to GH for a CAT scan. I want to make sure this is just a mild concussion. I'm not going to take any chances." Carly began to murmur something in protest, but the stabbing pain she was experiencing caused her to quickly accept the doctor's orders. She nodded in acceptance.

"Have anymore of those pills you gave me last night."

"Sure" Patrick responded and got up to get the medication.

Jason knelt down next to Carly. "Those men last night were after you." Carly's eyes widened. "After me?"

Jason explained, "When I got home last night someone had ransacked the penthouse and the only thing I could see that was missing were two pictures. One of you and the boys and the other of Liz and Jake." Carly tensed up at sound of him speaking Liz's name. Jason ignored her reaction and continued. "I think Zacchara may be trying to get to us through the people we love. This means you and the boys are the perfect targets. If he hurts either of you he will not only devastate Sonny, but now he knows he will get to me as well. With both of us off balance he can step in and easily take over. You need to move into with Sonny and the boys. It's the safest place for you right now."

Patrick returned with the pills and a glass of water and handed it to Carly. Carly eyes watched Jason intently as she swallowed the pills She gulped the pills down and then responded. "You and Sonny better make sure nothing happens to my boys. You can put as many guards on me as needed, but I'm not moving in with Sonny."

Jason looked worried. "Carly stop being so damn stubborn. This isn't about you being pissed at me. This about making sure nothing happens to you so you can be around to see your boys grow up." Jason threw his hands up in disgust.

Carly's will almost faltered when she saw how tormented Jason was over this, but she was not going to depend on him any longer. He had already proven to her that his loyalties lied elsewhere. She needed to break free from him, a clean break. There would always be some sort of danger looming trying to draw her back to him.

Carly ignored Jason and looked at Patrick. "Can I stay here until Jax returns at the end of the week?"

The question caught Patrick off guard. He looked at Jason and saw he did not approve, but Carly looked up at him her face pleading then she added,"You'll be able to monitor me to make sure I heal completely. I won't be a bother. I'll sleep on the couch."

Patrick shook his head. "No,"

Carly's eyes saddened.

"You'll sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Patrick corrected her.

Her eyes danced with appreciation.

Jason grunted and gestured. "You're kidding me. How is he going to protect you?"

"He won't have to." Carly replied. "Isn't that what all these guards are for?" She pointed at the men standing in the room. "Besides, Patrick is quite capable of protecting me."

Jason huffed in protest.

Patrick responded. "I won't let anything happen to her." He helped Carly up off the couch. "Why don't you go get dressed so we can go to the hospital?"

Carly gave his arm a squeeze to show she knew he was going out on a limb for her and she appreciated it and then walked into the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed Jason let loose in a calm fury.

"You're no where near equipped to take care of her."

"And you are?" Patrick shot back.

"Since when did it become your job to protect Carly?" Jason questioned.

"Since you left the position vacant." He retorted. Jason closed the small gap that separated them. "I'll allow this for now only because Carly is still way to upset for me to effectively protect her. She'll fight me on everything and in the end put herself in more danger, but if anything happens to her while on your watch." Jason's voice grew cold and trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence. Patrick understood him completely.

Carly emerged from the bedroom and Jason took a few steps back away from Patrick.

"I'm ready" She announced. "But we need to stop by the house so I can get some clothes and a few other things." Patrick was about to answer when Jason jumped in. "It's not safe to go to the house. Make a list give it to Max and he'll get what you need." Carly looked at Max and then back at Jason. "Max is not going through my undergarments." Max cocked his head to the side and tried to give an uncaring look. "Fine." Jason said. "Give him the list and I'll have Sonny go over and pack up the things. It's not like he's never seen your undergarments." Carly eyes narrowed then she agreed. Jason motioned to the guards to follow Patrick and Carly.

ooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Robin and Lucky were at the nurse's station talking about Liz, Jake and the divorce when Patrick, Carly and their entourage entered. Patrick didn't notice her standing there. He immediately went and found a wheel chair and helped Carly into it. Robin was more than a little bit taken aback by the attention that Patrick was giving Carly. She looked fine. Maybe a little tired, but besides for that the woman looked her normal distasteful self.

Lucky hurried over to his cousin. "Hey, You alright? Should I call Aunt Bobbie?"

"No, I'm fine. I just took a little spill and hit my head. No big deal. I have a nice size lump on my head and Patrick wanted me to get it checked."

Lucky reached back and gently felt the lump Carly had pointed at. "That's a pretty big lump."

"I can be pretty clumsy sometimes." Carly responded in a ditsy voice.

Lucky looked like he wasn't buying it, but he didn't push it.

Patrick came to her rescue. "Ready?"

"Let's get this over with." She responded.

The nurse came up behind the wheelchair and began to wheel her down the hall. Carly's entourage in tow. Robin stepped in front of them. "They can't go in there" She said pointing at the five men standing all around Carly.

Patrick pulled Robin to the side. "They can go if I say they can. She's my patient."

"Oh really" Robin said as she reached down for the phone behind the nurses desk.

Patrick grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Look, Robin this has nothing to do with you, but since you insist on making trouble. They are only going to accompany us to the diagnostic center. Then they will wait in the waiting room until the test is done." He slammed the phone back down and motioned for the nurse to continue.

The nurse pushed Carly down the hall and her entourage followed.

Patrick pulled Robin over to the lounge area and sat her down, but before he could say a word she jumped down his throat. "What, we've been broken up for like two seconds and Jax gone a couple of days and you and Carly are already at each other to the point where she's hitting her head so hard that she needs tests."

Patrick just shook his head and walked away. He didn't have time to coddle Robin and her insecurities. He already had acquired a full time job of protecting Carly and he wasn't quite sure how that had happened.

Robin took his non-response to mean she hit the nail on the head. She threw the charts she had in her hands in disgust. Carly always seemed to wind up smack dead in the center of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth sat on a blanket in the park watching Cameron play on the nearby swing set and Jake was asleep in his car seat. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jason approaching. He hadn't talk to her since the day at his penthouse. He was so upset that day that she thought it best to give him some space. She knew he would eventually come around.

She stood to greet him. "Hi"

"Hey" Jason replied, "I need to talk to you."

"I've been wanting to talk to you too. I didn't like the way we left things." Liz reached for his hand and to her dismay Jason took a step back.

"I need you to be extra careful. Things are getting real dangerous right now and you and Jake might be in danger."

Liz's eyes widened. "Might be in danger? What do you mean might be in danger?"

"Zacchara is trying to make his move on Sonny's territory and he's looking for a way to get at him and me. Last night someone broke in the penthouse and stole two photos I had in a box. One of the photos was of you and Jake."

Liz couldn't hide her distress. "What should I do?" She questioned.

"Right now nothing. I've place extra guards on you and the boys. I've told them to stay out of sight. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. I really don't think you or Jake are a target."

"Not a target. Didn't you just say they stole a picture of us? What more do you need to be convinced that we're targets. The picture to reappear with a skull and cross bones imprinted on our faces."

Jason sighed. Once again Liz was proving that she couldn't handle his life. She was panicking. She didn't trust him to protect them. He reached out and held her by her forearms. "Calm down. There is no reason for them to target you as long as everyone believes that Jake is Lucky's son. Right now Zacchara is probably puzzled as to why I have a picture of a cops ex-wife and child. He is paying more attention to the picture of Carly and the boys. He's already made one attempt on Carly and I suspect it won't be his last. Carly is the better target especially now that he knows she means something to me as well as Sonny."

Liz jerked her arms free from Jason. "So basically, you don't have time to protect me and your son because you're to busy protecting Carly."

She snatches up the blanket and wraps it around her arm. "Cam" she calls across the playground.

"Stop being jealous." Jason reprimanded, "I will always protect you and my son, but the more I'm around you the more danger you'll be in. Right now the best way to protect you is to stay away. You need to limit your activities to work and home. It will make it easier for my team to watch you from a distance."

Cameron comes running over. "Get your toys together, hon. It's time to go."

"Can you at least call me?" She asked Jason.

"I'll check in when it's safe." He answered.

Liz was about to leave with the boys when she spotted Carly and Patrick coming in their direction a host of men around them. Jason turned to see what Liz was glaring at. Liz saw the change in Jason's expression. Concern flooded his face and she was green with envy.

"Is she ok?" Jason questioned Patrick.

"She can speak for herself." Carly chastised her face showing her annoyance that he was there with Liz. "I'm fine."

"She's not." Patrick corrected. "She has a little more than I mild concussion, but there are no signs of any other damage. She'll experience some headaches, blurred vision and dizziness that's not to mention the pain from the lump itself."

"Like I said. I'm fine." Carly reiterated.

Liz watched as Jason held himself back from comforting Carly. Carly was being very distant from Jason. Liz found this unusual. She was sure that Carly would use the threat and any injury to wrap Jason around her little finger, but it seemed more like Patrick was the one being wrapped around and the look on Jason's face showed that he clearly hated it.

"You shouldn't be out here in the open like this." Jason was looking at Carly when he spoke, but his tone was directed towards Patrick.

Patrick answered his rebuke, "We decided to take a walk while we waited for the pharmacy to fulfill her prescription."

Carly took Patrick by the hand and Jason's skin began to crawl. He knew she was doing on purpose, but it still made him furious. She was turning to Patrick instead of him. Patrick was taking care of her, not him. He looked at Liz and a scowl came over his face. This was all her fault.

Liz felt Jason's anger rolling off of him in waves towards her and she tried to play it off in front of Carly. "Jason, are you going to walk us to the car so we can finish our discussion?" She shoved the car seat with Jake in it towards him. Jason's face softened and Carly's became hard. Patrick had no idea what was going on but it was clear there was some underlying issue that he was not privy to that was unfolding here. Carly was visibly disturbed. He gave her arm a little squeeze, "Let's go see if your order is ready so you can take some pills and lie down. You shouldn't exert yourself too much." He motioned her back the way they came and she rolled her eyes as she followed him.

oooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Carly was finally able to take a shower and she had her own clothes that Max had brought over to Patrick's. Patrick had insisted she take the pain medication even though she wanted to tough it out. She wanted to try and go see the boys today, but Patrick had convinced her to call them and see them tomorrow. She had enough activity for the day and he was right the pain was eating at her. She swallowed two of the pills, took a long hot shower and she was sleep before her head hit the pillow. Patrick's bed was so comfortable. The satin sheets felt great against her skin.

Patrick heard the shower water go off about 10 minutes ago, but Carly had not emerged from the room. She was insisting that she wasn't tired, he knew better. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door and there was no answer. He called her name and then cracked the door slightly. Carly lay on the bed with the satin sheets wrapped around half her body. One of her long legs fell outside the sheet. She wore a pair of boy shorts and a cotton razor back T-shit. Her hair was still damp.

He stood there for a moment and watched her then closed the bedroom door. He grabbed his keys off the counter and walked out the apartment. Max stood outside the door. "I have to go check on a few patients" He explained to Max. "She's sleep. I shouldn't be to long. I'll bring back some food from Kelly's" Max smiled. "Thanks. That would be great. I'll wait inside till you get back." Max went in and closed the door.

Max heard a key turn on the door and her immediately pulled his weapon and aimed it at the opening door. The door opened slowly.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice yelled when she opened the door and found herself looking at gun. "Damn't Max you scared me to death." Robin threw her keys at him.

Max lowered his gun. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here either. What are you doing here? Where's Patrick?"

"He went to the hospital to check on some patients. I'm…" Max trailed off. Not sure if he should reveal what was going on. He knew Sonny trusted Robin, but Carly didn't.

Robin walked past Max heading toward the bedroom. "I just came by to pick up something I left." She went to open the bedroom door and Max intercepted her.

"I don't think Patrick would want you rumbling through his things. Maybe you should wait till he gets back and ask him for it."

Robin look surprised. "Max, stop being silly. Let me get what I need."

Max didn't move and Robin really became suspicious.

"Move Max." She demanded this time.

Max reluctantly stepped aside and Robin opened the door and saw Carly sprawled out across Patrick's bed and gasped.

Carly was sleeping so soundly from the medication that she didn't move. Robin stood there in shock. Max heard the apartment door close and he jerked to draw his weapon. "It's me" Patrick announced not seeing Robin who was standing in front of the larger man who was blocking her from his view. "She awake?" He asked. "I got her favorite, or at least that's what Mike said." Max stepped aside and revealed Robin. Patrick's eyes dropped. Max reached behind Robin and closed the bedroom door shielding Carly from the impending confrontation. Then he went towards the door.

"I'll be outside." He told Patrick. "Try not to wake her."

He closed the door leaving Patrick to deal with a furious Robin.

Robin just glared at him while Patrick took the food packages into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to get.." She stopped and looked at the bedroom door. "Forget why I'm here. Do you want to explain why Jax's wife is sprawled out across your bed half naked?"

"Nope. Not really." Patrick states nonchalantly. "And for the record, she has clothes on."

"Not much." Robin spit back. "Does Jax know she's here?"

Patrick pulled out a can of soda and slammed it down on the counter. "I'm not explaining myself to you. Did you get what you needed?" Anger and frustration was evident in his voice, but he kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Carly.

"Keep it!" Robin yelled and then stormed out the door slamming it behind her.

The sound reverberating through the apartment.

Carly was awoken by a loud bang and she immediately rolled off the bed to the floor. She crawled along the floor to the bedroom door. There was no other sound from the other room. She slowly reached up and turned the door knob. It creaked a little and she paused. She inched the door open a little at a time. Still on the floor she slid herself slowly along the floor until she could see into the other room. She didn't see anyone. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees and then crawled out.

Patrick was still in the kitchen putting up the food when he saw her crawling into the living room. She looked nervous, scared and determined. He came from around the counter towards her and gently called her name. "Carly"

Carly jumped at the sound of her name. Then she saw him. "Patrick" She called and then leapt to her feet. He reached for her and pulled her into an embrace.

She was trembling. "I thought I heard a gun shot."

Patrick held her tight. "The door slammed shut. You're safe." He rubbed his hands across her back in reassurance and then walked her over to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He knew he should tell her about Robin, but she looked so fragile almost as fragile as that night on the docks. She was trying so hard to act like nothing bothered her. That she wasn't hurting, but she was and the last thing she needed right now was to know that Robin was probably off somewhere calling Jax telling him they were sleeping together. He would tell her later, besides Robin probably wouldn't be able to get a hold of Jax. It's not like he was responding to any of their calls.

Carly's rubbed the back of her head. Patrick pulled her hand away and then gently placed his hand on the spot.

"It's gone down some." He pointed to the counter where the food was. "Hungry"

Carly gave a slight smile, "Starving."


	9. Chapter 9

Zacchara cursed when news got back to him that his men had failed to take out Sonny's Corinthos' ex-wife. He had recently learned that Carly Jax was the one weakness that both Sonny and his right hand man shared in common. His men had found a picture of Mrs. Jax and her son in Morgan's penthouse. It was safely tucked away as a keepsake. He had Trevor do some digging and found out the Carly Jax had once been involved with Jason Morgan and even though the relationship ended Mt. Morgan was probably more protective over Carly than Sonny. It seemed Jason had a habit of always taking care of Carly. She was the perfect pawn to destroy both men, but his men had failed the first attempt to take her out and now Corinthos and Morgan would be wise to his plans. They would circle the wagons around Carly and her sons. It would make it much harder to get to her, but he would get to her. She was the key to destroying the Corinthos' Organization.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOooOOOoo

Trevor Lansing was enjoying his breakfast at the Metro Court when Jason Morgan entered.

Jason interrupted his breakfast. "I have message for you to deliver to Zacchara."

Trevor smiled his rueful smile and placed his fork down on his plate. "I'm listening." Jason eyes fixed on Lansing. "Let your boss know that he made a big mistake going after Carly."

"Are you insinuating that my client has done something that would possibly harm Mrs. Jax?" Lansing lifted another piece of fruit from his plate and calmly placed it in his mouth.

Jason continued to glare his menacing gaze at Lansing. "If he makes another attempt on Carly or her boys I will personally put a bullet between his eyes and then yours."

Trevor swallowed. He glared back at Jason. His stare just as menacing. "Mr. Morgan, I know you didn't just make a death threat to an officer of the court."

Jason stood. "It wasn't a threat."

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Carly sat in Sonny's living room waiting for Michael and Morgan to get home from school. Patrick had to do his rounds at the hospital, so she had Max bring her to Sonny's house. Patrick was relieved when she told him where she would be spending the day. He wasn't quite comfortable with leaving her at the apartment. Carly fumbled through some papers on Sonny's desk. She was being her usual nosey self. She heard the door to the study open and she flipped the paper back down on the desk. It was too early for Michael or Morgan to be home. "Sonny?" She called as she turned to see who was entering the room. She turned and her brown eyes met Jason's blue ones.

"Hey" Jason said when he saw her. His voice almost caught in his throat. He hadn't expected to see her here. Although, he wanted to see her. He missed her.

Carly didn't reply. She walked away from him and sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Carly, How long are we going to do this?"

Carly sighed, "I'm not doing anything."

"You can't just cut me out of your life."

"Why not? I believe you cut me out of a big part of your life for months. Why do you get to do it when it's convenient and I can't?"

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I never meant to." His voice was pleading for forgiveness.

"Well, you did and you knew damn well what you were doing. You deliberately kept it from me. You didn't trust me." Carly wasn't going to change her mind.

Jason closed the distance between them and reached for her. She pulled away.

He decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Patrick said the swelling is going down and the headaches are subsiding." Carly knew that mentioning Patrick's name ate at Jason.

"When is Jax coming home?" Jason asked. He was annoyed that Patrick was becoming increasingly involved with Carly. He knew Carly was hurting and when she was hurt she didn't always think clearly. Jax needed to get home before Carly did something she would regret.

"He supposed to be home tomorrow, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Carly bite back the last part of the sentence. Upset with herself that she had revealed so much to Jason. She was just so used to telling him everything that was going on in her life. She forgot she no longer wanted him privy to her life.

Jason could hear the hurt in her voice when she mentioned that she had been unable to get a hold of Jax. Jax had abandoned her twice before and although Carly tried very hard not to show her distress he could see it eating away at her. Jax wasn't worthy of her.

Carly quickly changed the subject. "I'm waiting for the boys to get home from school." She looked at her watch. "I'll wait upstairs and take a nap until they get here." She rose out the chair and crossed the room. Jason reached out his hand to her, but she avoided it and he only brushed the side of her. She walked up the stairs without looking back at him.

Jason didn't know how to set this right. Carly had never been this upset with him. He wasn't sure if she would ever get over it. She was going through a lot right now. He had crushed her sprit, someone was trying to kill her and Jax had abandoned her. She was clinging to Patrick and that was not good. Jason pulled out his cell and dialed. "Spinelli, I need you to find Jax."

ooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoOOOO

Jax had flown to Paris to close the deal on the hotel he and Carly was purchasing. When he got there he discovered that Brenda Barrett was the owner of the property. They had spent the last week catching up and reliving the good old days, before things went wrong. Brenda was shocked to learn that he had married Carly. She never imagined Jax with someone like her. Brenda thought Carly was loud and arrogant. A perfect match to Sonny's personality, but the exact opposite to Jax's. Brenda wondered if Jax's attraction to Carly was more to do with her ex-husband than Carly herself. Maybe Jax was trying to one up Sonny. Wouldn't be the first time.

Jax had two more days in Paris. He honestly had finished his business days ago. He was just sticking around to hang out with Brenda. He had left a few messages at the house for Carly, but since he had neglected to pack his charger for his cell phone it had proven not to much use to him after the third day when the battery died. He figured if Carly needed him she would call the hotel. Carly was probably busy taking care of the hotel and the boys. Then there was the time difference. He was waiting for Brenda in the hotel lobby. They were going to a casino tonight. Jax loved to gamble and he normally won.

Brenda entered the hotel in a short black dress with a plunging neckline. Jax took her in. He had almost forgot how breath taking she was. I love Carly. He reminded himself. He walked over to Brenda and laced her arm in his and they left out for a night on the town in Paris.

ooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoOOOOooo

Patrick had just finished seeing his last patient and was at the nurse's desk returning the chart. He had managed to avoid Robin for the entire shift. Now if his luck could hold out a little bit longer he could get out without a confrontation. He placed the chart in the rack and called it a day. He walked on to the elevator. Made it. A hand reached in to stop the elevator doors from closing and Robin stepped into the elevator.

"Avoiding me?" She questioned.

"Evidently not." He replied.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on with you and Carly?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but just so you don't go running to her husband telling him lies. Carly is my friend and my patient. Nothing more." Patrick jabbed at the button on the elevator. Willing it move faster.

"Carly has more than enough _friends_. Jason being the top one. He's always at her beckon call. If she needs anyone to care for her as a _friend _he would be there, not you."

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Patrick almost dove off the elevator. Robin quick on his heels. "Carly is the most manipulative woman I've ever met. Whatever she's telling you is probably a lie. You need to send her home to wait for her husband or to Sonny or Jason. If you have an inkling of self preservation you'd stay the hell away from her."

Patrick was still walking when Robin finished her Carly bashing. He rounded on her and confronted her. "You are the most self righteous, sanctimonious person I have ever met. Carly has not said one word against you in the last week. Actually, she has avoided talking about you completely. Even after I told her about the assumption you jumped to when you barged into my place. She said nothing. The only comment she had was that everyone always thinks the worst of her. She could care less about you or your life. Yet you seem to be all up in hers. At least Carly doesn't try to find her flaws, what you see is what you get. Maybe you should take a lesson." He turned on his heel and exited the hospital.

He had no clue why he was so vigorously defending Carly. Carly was definitely no saint, but since he had met her she had never led him on. She never lied to him and she even promoted his relationship with Robin when he knew she couldn't stand her. Carly had been a good friend to him and he wouldn't let Robin belittle that friendship. He wasn't saying that he had never wanted to be more than friends with Carly, but it had never come to past. Not for lack of trying, but at the time he was running from Robin and she was missing Jax. After spending the past week with her he now saw the other side to her. The side that only the privilege few were allowed to see. Carly's rough exterior was a sham when it came to the people she cared about. He found himself hoping he would be counted in that inner circle.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick arrived at Sonny's to pick up Carly a little after 5pm. Max escorted him in and he found her lying on the floor with an action figure in hand playing with Morgan. She was making grrring sounds and Morgan was laughing. Michael was near by at Sonny's desk working on his homework. Carly paused, looked up from her playing and quizzed Michael on a spelling word. Patrick had to admit she was a great mom. He had never seen her in this capacity before and it was a welcome change to her normal intense, headstrong behavior.

Carly noticed Patrick standing in the doorway. "Hi" She said as she waved him into the room. "Want to play save the universe with us?" She smiled and motioned to the toys lying on the floor. Morgan picked up a toy soldier and lifted it up to Patrick. Patrick smiled and accepted the gift. He held the solder in his hand and peered down for a second at the two of them on the floor. "Can't play standing up." Carly said while Morgan pulled down on Patrick's pants leg to motion him to the floor. Carly shouted out another word and Michael started to spell it. "Correct" She told him and he closed the books in front of him and packed them into his book bag. Michael made his way over to the floor and all four of them laid on their bellies, figures in hand, making combat noises and ducking behind pretend obstacles for cover.

Sonny and Jason couldn't believe their eyes when they walked into the living room. Sparks of jealousy raged in both men as they watched Patrick with Carly and the boys. Sonny whispered in Jason's ear, "This isn't good." Jason nodded in agreement then answered, "She won't listen to me. She barely talks to me." Sonny shook his head in frustration, "I'll try, but you know she only really listens to you. She's going to think I'm being possessive." "You are." Jason answered "And so am I. I don't like the fact that Patrick so easily stepped in and took my place." Jason wasn't sure why he had just revealed that bit of information to Sonny. He just needed to tell someone how he was feeling and that someone was usually Carly. Sonny gave him a pat on his shoulder. "No one could replace you with Carly. No one" He reiterated.

Carly heard the muffled voices in the room and looked up from her play. "You two going to stand there watching or are you going to get down here and defend the universe." Sonny was the first to come over. He bent down to pick up a figure and held it in his hand. "You know what Morgan, I think Dad's services would be better off if he went into the kitchen and whipped something up to feed the troops." Morgan and Michael both nodded in agreement. Michael stood up. "I'll help" he called and began to follow his father into the kitchen. Sonny held his hand out to stop him. "No. You play with your brother. Your Mom will help me. We need to talk anyway." Michael knew not to argue and went back down on the floor. Carly and Patrick shared a look then Carly rose. "Hope you have frozen Pizza in there." She followed Sonny into the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder to give Jason an all too familiar "you better be nice" look.

Jason went over and placed himself on the floor opposite Patrick, assuming the position that Carly had left vacant. He picked up his soldier and began to flank the enemy. Both men strategically maneuvered their figures through the battlefield that Morgan had carefully created. Patrick was using makeshift rocks to hide behind and inched his way to the other side. Jason's soldier was lying face down in the carpet using a sniper weapon to pick off their enemies. Morgan and Michael's men were running around in the middle of the field. Morgan yelling "Charge" and Michael yelling "Got him". Jason eased himself away from the game and so did Patrick.

Jason was the first to speak. "How is she?"

"She's ok." Patrick said thinking about last night and how she had crawled out the bedroom in fear. Jason could hear the uneasiness in his voice. "What is it?"

"Have you or Sonny ever stopped to think what being a constant target has done to her?"

"Carly's tough and she knows that I'll always protect her." Jason said in a matter a fact tone.

"I don't think she feels that way anymore. I think she's trying very hard to hide her fear, but she's scared. I'm not sure what happened between the two of you, but you need to fix it so she can feel safe again."

Jason was surprised by Patrick's omission that Carly needed "him" to feel safe. Patrick was really starting to care about Carly.

"I'm trying." Jason said in a defeated voice. "She can be really stubborn when she wants to be. I think she'll feel better when Jax gets home." The men gave each other a weary look both thinking the same thing. _Where the hell is Jax?_

Carly handed Sonny the box of spaghetti and Sonny continued his lecture, "Now is not the time for you to be so stubborn. You are in too much danger. You should stay here till things are taken care of."

"I'm not staying here." Carly answered. "I'm perfectly fine where I am until Jax gets home."

"At Patrick's?" Sonny question. "Patrick couldn't protect a fly. You're not safe there. You need the protection that Jason and I can provide. You need to be with your family."

"I need you to stop trying to push me back towards Jason. It's not going to happen. Jason has a family to take care of and he made it clear that I'm not good enough to be included in it."

"He hurt you. I get it. I know what it feels like to have someone you love and trust lie to you. You've done it to me enough times. I've always forgiven you."

"Not before you made me walk through hell." Carly retorted. "If I forgive Jason, I'll do it when I'm damn good and ready and not a second before. And by the way, unlike you, I'm not trying to punish Jason. I'm just trying to limit the amount of pain I feel every time I'm around him." She picked up the pasta bowl and brought it over to Sonny. "He broke me. I'm just trying to pick up the pieces." She sighed. "I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner." She turned and walked out back into the living room. "Boys, Mom has to go." She announced. The boys both said "awhhh" at the same time. "I'll be back tomorrow. Jax should be home and we'll all go home together."

She held out her arms and the boys jumped up off the floor and into her embrace. She held them tight and then kissed them both on their foreheads. "Be good for your dad" She looked at Patrick. "I'm ready." Jason watched as Patrick and Carly exited the house. A trail of bodyguards behind them.

Patrick and Carly made their way towards his car. Carly quickly turned back towards the house. "Damn't. I forgot to sign Michael's permission slip for the field trip." She made a move to go back towards the house just as Patrick clicked the keyless entry on his key ring.

BOOM…The explosion was tremendous.

It sent both Patrick and Carly sailing in the air towards the house. The guards came rushing in and everyone poured out of the house. Max took his jacket and patted Carly down where her clothes where smoldering and Milo did the same for Patrick. Carly scrambled on the ground and saw Patrick lying a few feet away from her. He was closer to the car then she was. She pushed Max's hands away and crawled towards Patrick. At the same time Patrick had noticed her and was crawling towards her. They met in between.

She ran her hands along his face inspecting the cuts and bruises and he did the same for her. Carly didn't hear the other men approaching. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion, but she felt two strong hands clamp down around her waist and then she was swooped her up into the air. She looked into Jason's eyes as he visually inspected her. "She's ok" Max told him. Jason didn't say a word, but instead rushed her into the house. Into safety. Max and Milo helped Patrick to his feet and supported him into the house. Sonny hustled the boys back in as well.

Jason gently lowered Carly onto the couch and immediately began to run his hands over her looking for any injuries. Sonny sent the boys upstairs with Milo and was pacing the floor cursing. Patrick made his way to Carly and was also looking her over for injuries. Jason took a step back to allow him access to her. Jason watched as Patrick gently stroked her cheek that was turning red from the smack against the pavement. Carly in turn ran her hand across his where much more visible cuts and abrasions where present.

"Get me the alcohol" She instructed one of the guards.

Sonny continued to pace and curse. Then he stopped pacing and turned towards Carly. "You are staying here." He announced. Carly fixed her mouth to protest, but Sonny cut her off abruptly, "This is not up for debate. He" Sonny pointed at Patrick "Can not protect you."

Carly stood up. "It's not his job to protect me!" She yelled. "It's theirs!" She pointed at Max and the other guards standing behind Sonny.

Jason jumped in before either one of them could say another word. "No. It's my job to protect you." He said in a solemn voice. "My job. Not Sonny's, Max or Patrick's. Mine. And it's about time I started doing my job. You're coming home with me."

"Oh no I'm not!" Carly shot back.

Jason gave her look that clearly told her this was not going to be up for discussion. "I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not. Even if I have to hog tie you and drag you out of here kicking and screaming."

Patrick immediately put his body protectively between Carly and Jason.

Carly's eyes widened in horror at Jason's statement. "Fine, I'll stay with Sonny." She dropped ruefully back down on the couch.

"No, you're not." Jason stated calmly. "It's my job to protect you. Not Sonny's."

Carly leapt back to her feet. "I'm not your job or responsibility and you can't make me go with you."

Jason gave her a look that indicated he clearly could.

Patrick intervened. He pulled Carly to the side of the room.

"He's right." Patrick told her.

Carly looked at him astonished. "No, he's not."

"Yes he is. I have no idea how to protect you from this type of danger."

"You don't have to. That's what their supposed to be for." Carly pointed at the guards. "Evidentially, their not enough. You need Jason. We both know that."

Carly took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Patrick decided to try another tactic.

"If you won't do it for yourself, than do it for your boys. I'm sure what just happened terrified them and they would feel much better knowing you were with Jason than if you were with me."

Patrick took his hand and placed it to the small of her back. An action that did not go unnoticed by Jason or Sonny. Jason felt every muscle in his body tense when he saw how she reacted to Patrick's touch. Carly folded into it. She accepted it. Carly nodded in agreement with Patrick. Gave him a peck on his scraped cheek and then turned back to the other men.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She told Jason. "But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Jason inhaled deeply. "And" Carly continued, "Patrick can visit me when ever he wants."

Jason tried to hide his disdain for that statement. "Whatever"

Carly walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to check on the boys." She ascended up the staircase leaving a seething Sonny and Jason starring at Patrick.

"Thank-you" Sonny said to Patrick acknowledgment that he was the reason Carly had agreed to go with Jason.

"It's what's best for her." Patrick conceded. He was not happy at all with the living arrangements, but he knew her safety was far more important than her pride. "I'll go collect her things and bring them over." He walked toward the door then remembered he no longer possessed a car. "Can I get a ride?" He asked. Sonny motioned to one of his men and they both left out the door.

Sonny turned to Jason. Jason read his mind before the words came out and answered his unspoken question.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they pay for this. Starting with Trevor Lansing."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason and Carly and entered the penthouse in silence. Carly hadn't said one word since they left Sonny's house. She was being as pig headed as ever. Jason thought to himself, but it didn't matter as long as she was with him and safe. Carly didn't pause when she entered the penthouse; instead she immediately went up the stairs, to the bedroom and slammed the door closed.

Jason's eyes trailed up the stairs after her. He desperately wanted to comfort her. He knew she was hurting. He knew she was scared, but she wasn't going to allow him to be her anchor. She was going to stay seething mad at him as long as she possibly could. Since he had never known Carly to back down on anything in her life, he was sure she could probably stay anger with him forever if she wanted too. The thought that she might never look at him the same again was turning him inside out.

Jason went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He popped it open and sank into the couch. He placed the bottle to his mouth, tilted his head back and sucked down the beer in several long gulps. It had been a long day. He was about to put his feet up on the coffee table when there was a knock at the door.

Carly came bounding down the stairs towards the door. Jason intercepted her and pushed her behind him. "Yeah" Jason called out to the person on the other side of the door. Carly was behind him trying to push past him. Jason heard Patrick's voice call back. "It's me. I have Carly's things." Carly pushed past Jason and flung open the door. Patrick had her bag in his hands outstretched towards her. "Here you go madam." She reached out and took the bag. "Come in" She said and closed the door behind him.

Jason loomed in the background. Silently watching Carly interact with Patrick. "I got everything. Make sure you take your medication if your head starts to hurt. You hit it again in the same spot when you feel tonight."

Patrick placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer to him so he could examine her head. He brushed her hair aside with his other hand and pressed down in the area on her head. Carly winced in pain when he hit the right spot. Patrick than began to gently rub his two fingers across the area.

Jason had seen enough. He was standing in the corner ready to pounce.

How dare he touch her like that?

How dare she let him? Carly wasn't even paying attention to him being in the room.

Jason walked over and took the bag out of Carly's hand.

"Thanks for bring her things. I'll make sure she takes her medicine right after you leave." Jason wasn't even trying to sound the least bit hospitable. He wanted Patrick gone. He had left Carly in his care for long enough and the only thing he could see came out of it was two attempts on Carly's life and an ever growing attraction between the two of them. He was going to put a stop to this now. Patrick took the not so subtle hint from Jason and began to retreat towards the door. Carly walked with him.

"Don't let him bully you. You are welcome here for as long as he keeps me captive. He may be able to make me stay here, but he won't police my friends."

She gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek, noticing the red cuts still inflamed on them. "You should take care of that."

"I will" Patrick responded in a low drawl that was a clear indication to Jason that he was being mesmerized by Carly.

Carly watched him get on the elevator in the hallway and then closed the door.

When she turned she was face to face with a stone cold killer.

Jason's eyes were on fire. His body rock hard as every one of his muscles pulsed in anger. His hands were clinched into fist and he glared down at Carly.

Carly just ignored him and moved to go past him.

Jason reached out and grabbed her by her arm. Carly jerked to get away, but Jason held on. He spoke with his teeth clinched together.

"You need to stay away from him." He was trying not to show emotion, but he had so much fury that he was attempting to hold back that the words came out as more of a command than a request.

Carly jerked her arm again, this time wrenching it loose. "Let's get something straight here. I may be staying here because it's the safest place for me right now, but that in no way gives you and say in what I do or who I see. What you need to do is take of this Zacchara guy so I can get the hell out of here and back to my life. Which, by the way, does not include you." She snatched up her bag and proceeded to stomp her way up the stairs. The pounding of her feet on the stairs ended when the reverberating noise of the bedroom door slamming shut shook him to his soul.

Jason paced and ran his hand through his hair.

_She was driving him crazy. _

He went up the stairs after her. _She wasn't going to set the rules_. _She was the one in danger. He was going to set the rules and she was going to follow them_.

He reached her bedroom door and he heard her.

Her voice was soft, tender and cracking.

"Jax. I hope your ok. I've been leaving you messages for days and I haven't heard back from you. I know you're supposed to come home tomorrow. A lot of things have happened while you've been gone."

She paused and sighed. Jason could hear her sniffle.

"I can't tell you everything in a message. Just," She trailed off, and then continued. "Just, when you get in tomorrow I'm not at the house, and I'm not at the hotel. I'm at Jason's."

She sniffled again. Jason's heart was breaking. Carly was hurting and every part of him wanted to rush in and comfort her.

Carly continued. Her voice shaky. "I really need you. Things are little crazy around here. I need you. Come get me as soon as you get home."

She paused. "I love you."

She hung up and the room fell silent. The silence was broke by Carly's muffled cries. Jason couldn't take anymore.

He had to get in there.

He had to hold her. Comfort her. Let her know she wasn't alone.

She would never be alone. He would always be there for her.

He would never abandon her.

He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard her again, "Patrick"

He lowered his hand away from the door and clinched it to his chest.

She had just unknowingly stabbed him in the heart.

Jason stood outside the door for a few more seconds long enough for him to hear Carly confide her fear about Jax not returning her calls to Patrick.

Long enough to hear her tell Patrick how alone she felt.

Jason placed his head against the door.

How could she feel alone? He was right here.

He knew her better than Patrick.

He knew her fears without her having to tell him.

He knew Jax's disappearance was gnawing at her.

He knew that after two attempts on her life she was scared.

He knew without her saying a word that the tough exterior she was showing the world was just a facade.

He knew that she was in excruciating pain and the worst part of knowing all of it was the knowledge that he had caused most of it.

It was his betrayal that sent her reeling.

She would have been able to handle Jax and the danger, if she only had him to turn to.

In her mind turning to him was not an option and therefore she was trying to fight these demons on her own and clinging to whoever she could and in this case it was Patrick.

Jason walked away and went back down to finish the rest of his beer and think. He might not be able to bring Jax back, or to undo the pain he had caused her, but he could definitely eliminate the threat to her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thank-you all for your wonderful reviews. It is a great inspiration for me to continue to write. Once again the writers at GH screwed up an opportunity to bring Jarly to the forefront. I fear that they are writing for Liason and will trash Jarly in the process. I almost can't watch anymore. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Trevor Lansing woke when he felt the touch of cold hard steel against his forehead. Terror ran through his body. His eyes started to focus, but the darkness of the room made it hard to recognize the figure that loomed over him with his weapon pointed at his temple. He lay as still as possible. His eyes searching for something in the dark figure that would tell him who it was. Then he saw the cold blue stare that looked down on him and he immediately knew Jason Morgan was the trigger man behind the weapon.

Jason stood over Lansing, gun pressed firmly to his forehead. He could have taken him out in his sleep, but that would have been a quick painless death and Jason had no intention of letting him off that easy. He was going to make him suffer. He had warned him not to come after Carly. He would pay dearly for not heeding his warning.

Trevor swallowed hard as he waited for Morgan to speak, but he didn't he just glared down at him with ice cold eyes that sent chills into his soul. Trevor swallowed again, and then slowly parted his lips to speak. He reached down deep to find what little strength he had left. He had to show no fear. He had to speak in his usual casual tone. "Morgan" He began. "What the hell are you doing?" Not bad he thought to himself as he examined the words that came out his mouth. He sounded dispassionate and unconcerned which was far from the truth, but he could never let Morgan know that.

Jason didn't reply to Trevor's question. Satisfied that Trevor knew who his assailant was, Jason reached down with his free hand and placed it around Trevor's throat. Jason lifted him out of the bed and dropped him onto the floor. Trevor fell onto his knees and had to place his hands down in front of him in order to keep himself from falling forward.

Jason maneuvered himself behind Trevor, who was now on all fours on the floor. Jason took one of Trevor's arms and pulled it hard behind his back. Trevor groaned in agony. Jason put more pressure on the arm and Trevor squealed and started to move, desperately trying to get free. Jason placed the gun that was in his free hand at the base of Trevor's skull. Trevor immediately stopped moving. Jason applied more pressure and Lansing cried out in pain.

"If you kill me, she still won't be safe." Lansing managed to speak through his clinched teeth. Jason didn't release him, but the pressure eased up. Trevor continued. "You kill me and my son, the D.A. will have you locked up for murder. With you out of the way the only thing standing between Zacchara and Port Charles is Sonny and he can easily be dealt with by taking out Carly. Especially since her protector will be behind bars. You could go after Zacchara, but then the same logic would apply. You'd be locked up and then I'll finish her off. Either way you look at it, Carly looses."

Rage consumed Jason when he heard Trevor's last words, _"Carly looses."_ Jason started to apply pressure to the arm he held behind Trevor's back. Once again Trevor squealed in pain. Jason took his knee placed it in Trevor's spine and pushed down and then in one fluid motion yanked his arm up towards his head until he heard the loud snap. Trevor screamed in pain. The sound of his bone breaking reverberating through his body. The pain was excruciating. Jason released Trevor and flung him down on the floor. Trevor flailed on the floor pain consuming him. His world slowly going black. He looked up and saw Jason leaving the room. The last thing Trevor heard before he passed out was Jason's promise that this was far from over.

oooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOO

Jax and Brenda were on their way to another Casino when two very large men in designer suits came up to Jax and sandwiched him in between them. Jax tried to walk away, but the men grabbed him by his arms. The man to his right spoke. "Mr. Jax. You need to come with us." "Like hell I am" Jax said and began to jerk his arm away to no avail. The man on the left spoke this time, "Mr. Morgan asked us to see you home. Your wife needs you." "Carly?" Jax questioned "What's going on? Is she ok?" The man spoke again. "I have no clue. All I know is Mr. Morgan wants you on a plane now." Jax nodded his head in agreement and then jerked his arms away from the large men. "You don't have to force me. Just give me a minute and then we can go." The men shared unsure glances. "She's my wife. I'm not going to run away." Jax exclaimed. The men released him. Jax walked over to Brenda who was now staring at him in puzzlement. "You know them?" She asked when he got closer to her. "Not really." Jax replied looking over his shoulder at the two brutes glaring at him. "I have to get back to Port Charles. Something must be really wrong for Jason to send those two after me." "Jason sent them? Brenda questioned "Why would Jason send men after you?" "They said Carly needs me and it must be bad for Jason to send anyone after me. Everyone knows the only man Carly wants in a crisis is Jason." A twinge of jealousy showed in Jax's eyes and it didn't go unseen by Brenda. "I've got to go pack." He leaned down and gave Brenda a kiss on the cheek. "It's been fun. We'll have to do it again when I come back out this way." Brenda pulled him down into an embrace. "Let's stay in touch. I miss you." Then she brushed a kiss across his lips. The kiss took Jax by surprise and he lost his composure for a second. He quickly re-gained it, "I've got to go." He walked back towards the waiting men and all three men left the Casino together.

oooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooo

It was two in the morning when Jason returned to the penthouse. Instinct sent him directly to Carly's room. He slowly cracked open the door, he didn't want to disturb her sleep, but he knew he would never be able to rest till he saw she was safe with his own eyes. He slowly made his way across the room to where she laid sleeping. He smiled when he realized she was wearing one of his shirts. It was one of the ones he kept in the hotel room she always kept for him. He gently pulled the blonde locks away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces when he saw the tracks of her tears along her face. She had cried herself to sleep. He stood there watching her, tears pooling in his blue eyes. He was responsible for this. He was responsible for her pain. He would never forgive himself.

He had to drag himself away from her room. He wanted to stay there by her side just in case she woke during the night. He wanted to be there to wipe away her tears and comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't let him. His phone began to ring just as he closed her bedroom door. "Morgan" Jason answered. He listened intently to the man on the other end then responded. "Get him on the next plane out. She expects him home tomorrow and I'll be damn if she'll be disappointed. Tell Jax he better have a good reason for not contacting his wife for all this time." Jason hung up the phone.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Liz lay in her bed seething. How did everything go so wrong so fast? A couple of weeks ago Jason was ready to give up everything for her. She had finally got the man of her dreams and suddenly the dream had turned into a nightmare, all because his precious Carly was upset. When wasn't Carly upset? It wasn't her fault that Carly was throwing a hissy fit. And now there was this whole Zacchara thing. Carly got the benefit of Jason's personal protection, while she was stuck with a bunch of second rate guards no one could see. Jason was more concerned with protecting Carly and her children then protecting his own child.

Liz had to do something soon or Jason would be lost to her again. She laid starring at the ceiling contemplating her options on how to persuade Jason to come back to her, but of course it couldn't appear as a manipulation. It had to appear as if Jason chose her over Carly. Once Carly saw that Jason had clearly made his choice, she would have no other choice but to take her claws out of Jason and then she would sink hers in and never let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Carly awoke feeling empty inside. She didn't remember falling asleep. She only remembered crying silent tears into her pillow. It had been so long since she had felt this alone. The all too familiar feeling of abandonment was consuming her. She sniffled back the impending tears that were starting to pool in her eyes.

_You have to stop this. _

_You can't keep going like this. _

_Feeling sorry for yourself won't change a thing._

Carly sat up in the bed, placing her feet on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a hug then got up and walked into the bathroom. She was horrified when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Tears had dried on her face leaving spots. Her eyes were sunken from all the crying and she almost didn't recognize herself.

_Damn I look like hell. _

She turned on the hot water. She stood frozen starring at her reflection in the mirror.

_A few weeks ago her life was great. She had her children, a devoted husband, and her best friend. Now she was being hunted by a psychopath, her children were with her ex-husband, her husband was MIA and her best friend turned out to be a figment of her imagination._

She hugged herself and nuzzled her nose into Jason's shirt.

_Damn, I need him. _ She thought to herself as she inhaled the scent of the shirt.

She was pretty sure that eventually she would forgive him. She was finding it hard to hold on to her anger, but the anger was now being replaced by a deep seeded sadness.

Their relationship was based on trust. Jason had been the first person she had allowed inside her defenses when she moved to Port Charles. He had been her only solace when turmoil erupted in her life. His never failing love and trust kept her going during times when she could have curled up in a corner and died. He allowed her to make mistakes and although he may have chastised her for them he always helped her find her way out of them. He was the one constant in her life. He was the reason she was able to open herself up to be loved by other men. He taught her that love didn't have to hurt. Now she was questioning everything he had ever said to her, all the lessons she had learned through his patience.

_Could they ever go back to once was?_

_Could she ever open herself up to him again?_

Carly cupped her hands and reached placed them under the running water till it started to run over the edges of her fingers. She lowered her head into the sink and the splashed the hot water across her face. She took another look in the mirror.

_She would try to forgive him. Lord knows she'd done things to him that he had forgiven her for. Trusting him would be a harder._

Carly turned off the water in the sink and slipped out of Jason's shirt. She started the shower. She would wash away all the feelings of betrayal and abandonment. She was starting over today. They would start over today.

Carly inched her way down the stairs. She was dressed in a grey form fitting suit. She wore a white cotton blouse underneath with the first few buttons open. Jason watched her coming down the stairs and thought she looked better than she did last night. She looked refreshed. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"What's the game plan for the day?" He questioned.

Carly looked at him puzzled. "Game plan?"

"Yeah," Jason responded, "what do you have plan for the day? I need to work my schedule around yours."

Carly laughed. "I know you don't plan on following me around all over town like a puppy dog."

Jason nodded, "You're not getting out of my sight. Not until this threat is over."

Carly became serious, "I can't have you tagging along with me everywhere. I have a hotel to run."

"Max follows you all the time." Jason retorted.

"Yeah, but Max doesn't interfere with my life like you do."

Jason shrugged. "I don't interfere. I save you from yourself."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "Well it's a good thing my life is no longer your concern. Go save Saint Elizabeth. Oh that's right she does no wrong." Carly snatched her purse off of the counter. "Come on boy." She said while crocking her finger at Jason and then walked out the door. Jason sighed and shook his head, for a minute there it seemed as if he had his Carly back. He rushed out the door behind her.

OoooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Patrick didn't understand why his mind was consumed with thoughts of Carly. She was in good hands now. Jason would never let anything happen to her, but his stomach was still in knots at the thought of the lengths these people would go to kill her. He now had a better understanding of what made Carly, Carly.

He couldn't imagine what her life was like. From what he had learned through Robin and others, Carly had been involved with Jason and Sonny for over 10 years now. She'd witness her husband and her best friend being shot. She had sat at their bed sides and prayed for them to live. She had been kidnapped, shot in the head, had her children taken from her, and went through the heartache of burying a child she thought was dead. She lived with danger every day. There was always someone out to get her or her family. She was never safe. Yet each day she went out into the world and faced it head on. Yeah, she had a huge chip on her shoulder, but she had to. It would be the only way she would be able to face all the things life had thrown her. Patrick had a newly found respect for the courageous woman she was. Carly had been through more than most. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He rolled his eyes at himself as he reached for his car keys. Keep her safe. They almost got to her, through him. He placed the car keys back down on the counter.

There was a knock at the door.

"Robin" He was a little startled by her presence.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Robin asked as she was already making her way inside his apartment. "Uncle Mac told me what happened last night. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Patrick answered. "Just short one foreign car." He smiled. "But it can easily be replaced."

Robin's eyes wandered around the apartment looking for signs of Carly. When she saw none, she relaxed a little bit more and asked the question. "Is Carly ok?"

"As well as could be expected when a psycho determined to kill you." Patrick replied his words laced with tones of admiration.

"Where is she now?" Robin asked trying not to sound too eager for the answer.

"Jason insisted she stay with him." Patrick replied with growing annoyance of the line of questioning. "I have to go. I have a consult this morning." He reached for his keys, forgetting that he didn't have a car.

"Need a ride?" Robin offered.

Just then Max appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Drake. Mr. Corinthos asked me to give you these and let you know you can use it as long as you need to." Max handed Patrick a set of car keys. "He also wanted me to let you know that he will purchase whatever vehicle you pick to replace the one that was destroyed."

Patrick shook his head from side to side. "Please tell Sonny that I appreciate his generous offer. I will take him up on the use of his vehicle, but there is no need for him to cover my cost of a new car. The other one was insured and I can afford to get a new one."

Max nodded and then left.

"Looks like I got wheels now. Thanks for the offer though." He placed the keys into his jacket. "I really have to get going. I have to make a stop before the hospital."

Robin tried to hide her disappointment. "Ok. I'll see you at the hospital then.

OOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

Jason sat awkwardly in the small chair in Carly's office. He had pulled the small side table in front of him and was looking at a bunch of papers that were sprawled across it. Carly was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone to the chef at the Metro Court about the menu. He was surprised by her efficiency. He had never really witnessed Carly at work and he had to admit he was quite impressed. She channeled her inner wildness and overzealous nature into her work.

All morning he had watched as she resolved issue after issue. The new linen order did not arrive as expected last night and the linen company didn't have any idea of when it would. Carly had the staff drop off the old linen at the church last night. There was very little clean linen left in the hotel for housekeeping to use. He listened to Carly chastised the linen company for not living up to their end of the contact and delivering her goods on time. Not only had they not delivered them on time. They didn't even have the decency to call ahead and let them know they would not be there. Carly demanded they bring what ever there was in stock for them to use in the interim. An hour later, housekeeping had its supplies and the crisis had been adverted.

Jason found it hard to concentrate on his work. He was in awe of Carly's business savvy. He and Sonny had grossly underestimated her worth in business.

Carly was signing invoices when someone knocked on the door. Jason stood up and positioned himself behind the door. His hand on the small of his back where his weapon resided.

Carly called out, "Who is it?"

"Patrick" The voice from the other side of the door answered.

Carly stood up and made her way to open the door, which Jason had insisted on keeping locked. Jason didn't change his position. Carly unlocked the door and then pushed Jason away from it.

"Hi" Carly said as she opened the door. A slight smile across her face.

"Hey" Patrick said. "I thought I would check in on my favorite patient before I went to work."

Carly smiled. Jason rolled his eyes and sat back down in the chair. Carly led Patrick into her office towards her desk. She leaned her back up against the desk and Patrick stood in front of her.

"I dread to see the bill I'm going to get for all the house calls." Carly joked.

Patrick reached across to touch the still red scars that were along the side of her face. "Did you clean it this morning? You have to keep it clean or it'll get infected."

Patrick lightly moved his finger along the mark. Jason stood up intently watching Patrick's every move.

Carly saw Jason's reaction and nonchalantly pulled away from Patrick's touch. "I'm keeping it clean."

"Headaches? Dizziness?" He questioned as he reached his hand around to check the nape of her neck.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you doc, but it looks like I've made a full recovery. You'll have to find another reason to make house calls." Carly teased.

"I need a reason?" Patrick asked as he once again rubbed the area where the lump was starting to subside.

Jason took a step forward and Carly maneuvered herself out of Patrick's touch. She quickly changed the subject. "I'm so sorry about your car. You have to let me replace it."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that I wasn't more careful. I almost got you killed."

Jason grunted and then returned to his seat.

"Not your fault." Carly told him.

Patrick continued ignoring Jason's sound affects, "Thanks for the offer, but I would feel really weird driving around in a car a woman bought for me. I think I can cover it myself."

Carly laughed. "Can't have you feeling inadequate. If it's one thing I know far too well it's not to bruise a man's ego. I tell you what. I'll help you pick out a car that screams hot, sophisticated, single doctor and you can buy it. Then I will donate the cost of the car to the hospital. You get to keep your ego in tact, the hospital gets a generous donation and I feel less guilty about dragging you into the middle of my life."

Patrick shook his head. "You didn't drag me into your life. I came willingly."

"Is it a deal?" Carly asked.

"Deal" Patrick said and they shook on it. "I have to get to work. I'll call you later."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Carly walked him out and closed the door.

Jason stood up walked over and locked it. "I really don't think it's good idea to be so involved with Patrick."

Carly shrugged her shoulders, "Good thing I'm not interested in what you think." She said and went back to her desk trying to hold back her smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin stood at the nurse's station starring at a patient chart. She wasn't really looking at it. She was thinking about Patrick and his sudden infatuation with Carly. When they had left his apartment they took separate cars and both set off towards the hospital, but she had noticed he had turned off in to into the Metro Court's parking lot. His quick stop he had to make was to see Carly.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice said to her as she felt a feminine hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Liz watching her. "I'm fine." Robin said and quickly returned the chart to its place on the desk. She turned to Liz and said, "No, I'm not ok. Carly is bulldozing her way into my life again and I can't stand it." Liz gave Robin a join the club look.

Robin continued her rant, "I'm just so glad she finally moved out of Patrick's and into Jason's place. At least I won't have to worry about her sneaking into Patrick's bed at night." Robin inhaled deeply and the exhaled. "Let Jason take care of her, Lord knows he's the only one who can." Robin placed a hand on Liz's shoulder and then walked away.

Liz couldn't believe her ears. Carly was living with Jason. She was trying hard to hold back her anger. She was so mad she could spit fire. Just then the elevator doors opened and Lucky stepped off. "Hi" He said to Liz. Liz was still so angry she couldn't speak instead she smiled and nodded. "It's my day off." Lucky explained, "I came to pick up the boys and spend the day with them. Are they down stairs in daycare?" Liz swallowed her anger and replied, "No there at Grams." "I'll go pick them up from there then." Lucky explained, "I should have them home by around seven."

Liz suddenly remembered the threat that was out there to her and the boys. _Should she let Lucky take her boys? Would Jason's guards follow Jake no matter who he was with? Although she was concerned she couldn't deny Lucky access to the children. It would cause him to become suspicious. Maybe she could use this opportunity to her advantage._ "Sure, no problem."

"I'm so glad we're not fighting over this anymore." Lucky said and then gave her hand that was resting on the nurse's station a slight squeeze. "Me too" Liz said and smiled.

She watched Lucky get back on the elevator. She was formulating a plan that would at least make Jason pay her a little more attention.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Jason stood at the baggage claim section intently watching as the passengers made their way to claim their bags. He spotted Jax at a distance away. He stalked towards him. His eyes narrowed and his fist clinched tightly at his side. It would take every bit of self control he had to keep from beating him within in an inch of his life. Then he saw a brunette rush to his side and loop her arm in his. His eyes widened in shook. _Brenda _

Jax finally spotted Jason and headed in his direction. By time the two men were face to face Jason was flush red and he was desperately trying not to explode. The airport was the last place you wanted to cause a scene. Too many federal employees around with guns.

"Where's Carly?" Jax asked.

Jason gave Jax a stare that promised dismemberment when they were out of the airport. Brenda took notice to Jason's demeanor and quickly unraveled her arm from Jax. She then sunk into the background, leaving the two men standing toe to toe.

"Is she the reason you haven't called you wife in weeks?" Jason questioned. The words slithered from his clinched jaw.

Jax ignored the question and again asked, "Where is Carly? Your henchmen said she needed me."

Jason eyes light up with fury. "She needed you here. She needed you to call. She needed her husband."

"Where's my wife?" Jax asked again this time anger seeping into his words.

Jason turned and looked at Brenda. He rolled his eyes. "Carly is staying with me. She's scared and hurt and she needed her husband to lean on, but he was to busy being the selfish playboy that he is and gallivanting all over Europe with his ex."

Jax was still stuck on the part where he said Carly was scared and hurt. "Is she in the hospital?"

"No, she's at my place. Hoping her husband will show up. I'll let her explain the rest." He looks over at Brenda. "I hope you have a really good explanation as to why you were with her when your wife desperately needed you."

Jax looked back at Brenda. "It's not…"

Jason cut him off. "I don't want to know. The only thing I care about is Carly and if bringing you home causes her more pain." Jason gave Jax a menacing look. "Let's just say you are one problem I can easily fix."

OOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Liz was stopped in the hallway outside Jason's door by two guards. They gave her the third degree and then opened the door to allow her entrance only after they had confirmed with Max that it was ok.

Carly sat on the couch reading a book when the door opened. She thought it was Jason returning with Jax and she sat up straight, but then slunk back down in disappointment when she saw Liz enter.

"He's not here." Carly said without looking at Liz.

Liz walked over and sat in the chair far opposite Carly. "That's ok. I'll wait."

Carly huffed and threw her book down on to the couch. "Fine." She said and started to make her way upstairs.

Liz called behind her, "Carly. We need to talk." Carly paused on the second step. "We have nothing to talk about."

Liz stood, "Yes we do. We need to talk about how selfish you're being. You have Jason twisted in knots and you know it."

Carly started back down the stairs towards Liz. Fury in her eyes. "I'm being selfish. You inconsiderate bitch." The words spat out of her mouth. "I haven't breathed a word of your little secret to anyone. Not even my cousin who you are walking around here leading by the nose, dangling his so called son under it. Selfish is telling a man he's a father when you damn well know he's not. Selfish is telling another man he's a father and then denying him any access to his child. I've been a lot of things in my lifetime and selfish may have been one of them, but right now at this time the only selfish person in this room is you."

Liz swung her arm to smack Carly and Carly caught it and shook her head. "I've had a really bad couple of weeks. I don't think you want to push me there."

Carly threw Liz's arm towards her with such force it caused Elizabeth to step back.

Liz composed herself and the came right back at Carly who was now going back towards the stairs. She grabbed Carly's arm and flung her around. Carly reached out and grabbed Liz by the shoulders and flung her into the wall pressing her body into Liz in order to keep her in place. Carly was breathing heavy, trying hard to hold back. "I'm going to say this one last time. I want nothing to do with you or your secrets, but if you continue pushing me your boys might find themselves motherless."

Liz saw the conviction in Carly's eyes and decided now may be a good time to back off. She hadn't come here for a confrontation with Carly. She had come to see Jason.

Carly stepped back and allowed Liz to move. Carly was headed back up the stairs when the door opened again and Jax entered. She jumped from the stairs and into his awaiting arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked past Carly who were still engaged in a passionate embrace with Jax. He walked across the room towards Liz and then led her towards the terrace doors out of ear shot of Jax and Carly.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong with Jake" Jason question.

"Jake's fine." Liz said in a soft, timid voice. "The boys are with Lucky."

Jason looked at her bewildered and little upset, "I thought I made it clear that it was too dangerous for you to be around me. You're putting yourself and the boys in jeopardy by coming here." Liz's eyes fell to the floor as Jason reprimanded her. "I know, but.." "Liz, there can be no but." Jason said cutting off her words. "Things are very dangerous right now. Zacchara and Lansing mean business and they will use anyone, including a child to get what they want."

Jason held Liz's gaze to his own. Desperately trying to convey the importance of keeping his son out of this war. Liz nervously fumbled into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in fours. "I found this in my bedroom when I returned home from work." Her hands shook when she handed the piece of paper to Jason.

Jason unfolded the paper and his eyes widened as he read the two words that were typed in big bold letters on the paper.

YOU'RE NEXT

Jason looked up at Liz who was starting to shake. "Are you sure we're safe enough? Maybe I should talk to Lucky and have him move back in for awhile."

Jason balled the paper up in his hand. He looked over Liz's shoulder at Carly who was still engrossed in her reunion with Jax. He looked back at Elizabeth. "Go home, pack what you and the boys need for a couple of days. When Lucky brings the boys back I'll have one of my guys bring you here."

Liz wanted to jump for joy when she heard his words, instead she made herself look more sullen and said, "Is that safe? Didn't you say we needed to distance ourselves from you?" "That was before this." Jason said as he held up the paper that was balled in his fist. "I won't leave my son's security to anyone else. It's my responsibility to protect my family."

Liz had to bite her lip in order to hold back the smile that was forming. Jason placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder, "I won't let anyone hurt my family." Liz nodded her head in acceptance keeping her demeanor reluctant. Jason led her out the door and he then motioned for Max. He pulled Max to the side and gave him a few instructions. Max and Liz got in the elevator together.

Jason stood in the hallway and watched the elevator doors close. This was shaping up to be one hell of a day. Carly was still pissed at him. Zacchara was trying to take out everyone he loved. Jax had returned with Brenda, and now he had to have Carly and Liz under the same roof.

He let his head drop hard against the wall in the hallway. Carly was going to hate this.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooo

Carly buried her head into Jax's chest. The warmth of his body felt so good pressed up against hers. She clung to him for dear life. No words were said. He just held her in his arms. She peered up from Jax and looked over his shoulder at Jason who was across the room talking to Elizabeth and saw the intimacy between them when Jason gently laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Carly shook her head side to side, closed her eyes and placed her head back into the safety of Jax's chest. A few moments later she heard the penthouse door open and then close.

Jax held Carly tightly in his arms providing her the comfort she needed. He waited till Jason and Elizabeth left the room and then slowly released Carly from their embrace. He took a step back so he could see her face, but made sure to keep his hands poised around her waist. He immediately noticed that her face had scrapes and cuts on it.

"What's wrong? Tell me what happened?" the Aussie prodded her in gentle, soothing tones.

Carly looked into Jax's eyes and tears started to swell in hers. "Everything" she answered and then a wave of emotion exploded inside her. Her body convulsed and she wept uncontrollably.

Jax pulled her back into his body and held her close. Carly sobbed uncontrollably. She had been holding in a wealth of feelings for so long. Feelings she normally would have confided in Jason. She had managed to suppress them the entire week, but the safety she felt in Jax's arms caused her to loose her resolve and let all the feelings bubble to the surface and release. Her legs weakened underneath her as the ocean of tears flowed from her eyes.

Jax placed one arm around her waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He then slowly walked her over to the couch. He positioned himself on the sofa against the arm of the chair. Carly curled up, legs underneath her and her head resting on Jax's lap. Her tears fell unabated and she was making noises that mimicked a wounded animal. Jax was taken aback by his wife's pain. He had never known Carly to react like this to anything. She lay on his lap, her body trembling underneath him. He gently stroked her hair desperately trying to sooth her. After what seemed like an eternity, her sobs subsided. He looked down and found she had cried herself to sleep.

Jason stood outside the penthouse, his head pressed up against the door listening to Carly's wails. Her sobs of pain. Each sound felt like a dagger to his heart. She had been holding all that pain inside. She no longer trusted him enough to share her pain with him. Instead, she was sharing it with Jax. Jason silently cursed himself for the part he had played in her pain and then cursed Jax for not being here sooner for her.

When the cries subsided he decided to go inside. He slowly opened the door.

When he entered the penthouse he saw Carly lying on the couch her head rested in Jax's lap. Jax was lovingly stroking her hair. She was asleep.

Jax's eyes met his and silently demanded to know what the hell was going on. Jason eyes answered his silent question back by shooting him a "If you had been here you would know" look.

Jason walked across the room to where they were seated. Jax slowly slid himself from underneath the sleeping beauty that lied in his lap until her head rested comfortably on the couch. Jax rose and went to retrieve a blanket that was resting on a chair on the other side of the room. When he turned back to place it on Carly he found Jason had scooped her up into his arms.

Jason's eyes pointed towards the stairs letting Jax know he was taking her up to lie down. Jason proceeded toward the stairs and Jax followed. Jason turned and in a whisper of a voice he said, "You stay here." Jax shook his head to indicate he was not going to listen. Jason's eyes hardened and he repeated himself, "Stay here." Although the volume of his voice did not change there was no mistaking that this was not a request, but a command. Jax backed down and went back over to the couch.

Jason repositioned Carly in his arms. Her head gently fell against his chest and his heart did a summersault. She felt so good next to him. He carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He rested her on top the covers and placed a blanket over her. He stood silently watching her sleep. Tears began to pool in his eyes. A stray hair had fallen into her face and instinctively he reached down and traced the hair along her face and then tucked it behind her ear. It was an intimate gesture he had done countless times before, but this time it made his heart ache with need when he did it. He bent his head down to hers and brushed a kiss across her lips. "I love you." He whispered and then brushed another kiss across her lips. He rose, tears streaming down his cheek.

Jason left the room and took a few minutes in the hallway outside her door to compose himself before he had to deal with Jax.

Jax saw Jason as he descended the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Jax yelled.

"Lower your voice." Jason shot back, "She needs to sleep."

Jax complied. He lowered his voice and repeated the question, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Jason glared at him. "If you had called once or twice you would know."

Jax was already beating himself up for not being there when she so desperately needed him, but he wasn't going to let Jason do the same so he ignored the jab and instead asked again, "What happened? Why is she like this?"

Jason shook his head in disgust at the Aussie and then resigned himself to telling him most of what happened. "Lansing and Zacchara have stepped up their efforts to take over Sonny's organization. They've decided to target the people Sonny and I love in hopes of weakening us and provoking me into a retaliation that would land me behind bars and leave Sonny unprotected."

"What the hell does any of this have to do with Carly?" Jax asked.

"Carly and the boys are the one weakness that Sonny and I share. Take out one of them and they would accomplish their goal. The boys are well protected at Sonny's, but Carly.." His voice trailed off and then continued. "she's a different story. They have already made two attempts on her life. There was a shooting at a restaurant and they planted a bomb in a car. She barely walked away from each attempt."

Jax cursed. "Damn't. You and Sonny keep dragging her into you mob wars. No matter how hard she tries to break free from that life you drag her back in."

Jax began to pace the floor and then he was hit with a sudden realization. "What else?" He asked.

Jason looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Carly has had a target placed on her back more often than I can count. She's been married to mob through you and Sonny for over ten years. She knows the danger. She's lived with it all her life. She's always trusted that you would shield her and her boys from it" He paused and pointed up the stairs. "That reaction was not just about another one of Sonny's enemies coming after her or her family. That.." He pointed again. "was pain. Emotional pain."


	16. Chapter 16

Jason was taken aback by Jax's declaration. Jax knew Carly a lot better than he had imagined, but Jason was not about to divulge his secrets to the man.

Jason did feel as though he should tell him something. Jax would need some idea of the demons Carly was wrestling with. "Carly's upset with me." Jason flatly told Jax.

Jax laughed. "Carly could never be that upset with you. Saint Jason who can do no wrong in her eyes."

Jason's eyes sunk to the floor and then returned to catch Jax's gaze which no longer held amusement as he realized Jason was not playing. "She thinks I betrayed her, betrayed our friendship."

"Did you?" Jax asked.

Jason's eyes sunk to the floor again. This time there was a long pause before he spoke. When he did finally manage to speak he did so hesitantly, placing great weight on the words. "Yeah, I did."

"She's like that because of you?"

"Yes." Jason's heart felt heavy in his chest as he admitted these things to Jax. It was one thing to know it, but to say the words, to admit to another person what he had done. It made the act all too real.

Jax rolled his eyes and paced, taking in the knowledge. Jason stood still. His eyes still residing on the floor. His heart ripped out. Jax finally spoke. "What the hell did you do?"

Jason was not about to tell the Aussie the details. "You don't need to know the details. Just know I kept something important from her and she found out what I did. She thinks I didn't trust her. That I didn't love her enough to share my secrets with her." Jason paused and swallowed. "I admit I misjudged the situation. If I could go back I would do it differently."

Jax could see the pain in Jason's eyes. He could see that Jason was suffering almost as much as Carly. He just hid it better. He felt some compassion for the man and decided to change the topic. "How long do think she'll sleep?"

"Probably for the rest of the day, she hasn't slept well in over a week." Jason answered.

Jax nodded his head. "Then I'm going to run home to clean up and change clothes. I've been wearing this since your friends found me last night."

The two men shared a look confirming they both had not forgotten about Brenda.

Jax continued, "The boys are at Sonny's?" Jason nodded. "Then I'll swing by there to see them before I return." Jax walked to the door and held it open. He looked back over his shoulder at Jason. "If she wakes, call me." He closed the door.

Jason stood at the bottom of the steps looking upward. He desperately wanted to go up them and sit beside Carly and watch her sleep. He was halfway up the stairs when he thought twice about it. Carly wouldn't want anyone there when she woke. She would already be embarrassed by the emotional outburst. Carly didn't like anyone to know how vulnerable she actually was. She would wake and pretend it never occurred. Him sitting there watching her would just make it worse. He turned around on the stairs and headed to his desk. He had a few calls to make anyway.

His first call was to update Sonny. Let him know Jax was back in town along with Brenda and to let him know Jax would be heading his way to see the boys. Sonny was not all too happy to learn that Jax brought Brenda home with him. Jason could imagine the discussion that would take place when Jax arrived to see the boys.

His second call was to the team he had surveying Zaccarra's home in New York. "Status" Jason said into the phone. The voice on the other end replied. "Nothing new here. There's no sign of him. He hasn't left the property. We tried to get closer, but the place is tightly guarded. No way to get closer without being seen." Jason grunted. It wasn't the news he wanted to hear. "Keep watching." Jason said, "Call me if there's any change."

He immediately started dialing another number. Again he asked for status. A male voice slightly higher pitched then the last one responded. "Nothing new here boss. Lansing hasn't done much. He's spoken to the D.A. a few times, Kate and he's been to see Mr. Corinthos a couple of times at the coffeehouse. Other than that he spends most of his time at the Metro Court on his cell." Jason shook his head. Nothing was going his way. Nothing at all. "Stay on him." Jason ordered and then hung up.

Jason sat quietly at the desk for a few moments trying to formulate some sort of plan. He had to eliminate the danger to Carly and now Jake and he had to do it quickly. An idea came to him. He reached for the phone and called Spinelli.

Spinelli and Lulu had been staying with Lucky since the divorce was final. Lulu wanted to be there for Lucky and Spinelli wanted to be there for Lulu. Jason was kinda relieved that the two youngsters were not there. Two less people he had to worry about.

"The Jackal" The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Spinelli" Jason said.

"Stone Cold" Spinelli answered, "What can the Jackal do for you? Have you defeated the Giants and freed the Valkyrie from her pit of despair?"

"Not yet." Jason said rolling his eyes. "I need you help in order to save the Valkyrie. I need to know who Trevor Lansing is talking to on his cell phone."

Spinelli laughed. "No problem."

Jason added more. "Can you tap into the conversation? I want to know what their talking about."

Spinelli was silent for a moment. "Stone Cold does realize that wire tapping is very much frowned upon by persons who uphold the law."

"I know, Can you do it or not?"

"I am the Jackal." Was all Spinelli said in response.

"Call me when you have something." Jason said and then hung up the phone.

Jason still had another dilemma to handle and it came in the form of Elizabeth. He couldn't possible have both Elizabeth and Carly staying under the same roof. Not only would they not get along, but it would be far too painful for Carly to run smack dead into his betrayal at her every turn. He would have to figure out how to keep Liz and Jake safe while limiting their contact with Carly.

"Got it." He said out loud when the resolution came to him. Sonny's penthouse. Sonny had never sold it. It was still fully furnished and vacant. He thought about it further. He couldn't ask Carly to move in there, to many old demons. He would put Liz and the boys over there. They could even make up a logical excuse to Lucky that work was being done on her house and she was renting the place. Of course, Lucky would see it as attempt to be close to Jason, but besides for that he would be none the wiser and Jake would be safe right across the hall.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooo

Liz held back her elation the entire ride home. When they arrived at her house Max entered first and looked the place over. Once he had checked all the rooms, he allowed her in and waited downstairs while she packed.

Liz calmly walked up the stairs and as soon as Max was out of sight she silently jumped for joy. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She thought it wasn't going to work. She had been so nervous, especially after her altercation with Carly. She thought Jason would see right through her, but he hadn't and now she was moving in with him. Of course the fact that Carly was there was going to be a problem, but she was sure with Jax back and Carly still not talking to Jason she could manage to push Carly the rest of the way out of Jason's life. All she had to do was divert Jason's attention to her and Jake. Keep Jason thinking they were in danger. Jason would circle in and protect his son and of course that means protecting his son's mother also.

She went into her room and pulled the suitcase out of the closet. It was already packed. She flung it on the bed and then threw herself beside it. Lying beside the packed suitcase she starred at the ceiling. A smile plastered across her face from ear to ear. She would lie here for awhile and then call Max up to get her bag.

Everything was working out just as she had planned.

OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Jax had showered and changed. He was on his way to Sonny's when he realized he hadn't eaten since the night before. He stopped by Kelly's to pick himself up a quick bite.

He was at the counter waiting for his order when delicate hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and Brenda stood in front of him.

"Hi" Brenda said. "Is everything ok?"

Jax's mouth twisted to one side. "Things have been better." Is all Jax said back.

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't worry too much about it." Brenda said as she maneuvered herself on to the stool next to Jax. "Jason will take care of it. He always does. He even married me for her."

Jax's eyes narrowed. "Why is it everyone in this god forsaken town thinks its Jason's job to take care of my wife?"

Brenda could tell Jax was agitated. "Look, I'm sorry. I just figured."

"Figured what?" Jax asked cutting her off.

Brenda continued, "Figured you had already accepted it."

"Accepted what?"

"That Jason would always come first." Brenda's eyes were sympathetic.

The waitress placed Jax's order in front of him and then turned to Brenda. Brenda nodded "no" to her and the waitress left.

Brenda continued. "That's why I was shocked when you told me you married her. I know you like to come first. That was one of the reason's we didn't make it. You thought." Brenda emphasized the word thought. "I still wanted Sonny."

Jax was steady shoving food into his mouth, trying desperately to ignore Brenda's comments. Brenda took the hint and stopped. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"I'll be in town for awhile. I'm staying with the Q's. Call me if you need to talk." She gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and left.

When she was gone Jax took his hand and raised it to his forehand, placed his elbow on the counter and the rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes. As much as he hated it, Brenda was right. Carly only truly loved one man and it wasn't him, but that was about to change.

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

Jason could no longer keep himself from Carly's bedside. It had been a couple of hours since Jax had left and he had done everything to occupy his mind, but his thoughts would always come back to her. He was hearing her cries over and over again in his head. Her words ringing in his ears.

"_Explain how you didn't trust me."_

"_Explain how everyone in town knows your secret except for me." _

"_Explain it to me Jason."_

"_Explain it!" _

"_We're not going to work this out. You were the one person I trusted. I trusted you with all my secrets. Good and Bad. I trusted you with my life and the lives of my children. __I've chosen you over my husband and every other man in my life. I've risked everything for you time and time again. Who was it that got you out of jail? Sonny? Sam? Liz? No all of them were to busy with their own lives. It was me. I was the one who went gallivanting all over the world with a psychopath, and I did all for you. All for Jason. My Best Friend. Yet I am not worthy of the same trust and devotion. I can't be trusted with your most precious secret"_

He heard himself defending his choice.

"_I had my reasons for keeping it from you."_

"_You hate Liz." Was what he had told her_

"_But I love you." Was her response _

Jason made his way up to her room and pulled a chair next to the bed. She looked so beautiful lying there sleep. He bent over and rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands. He starred at her for awhile, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She seemed at peace.

Jason walked around to the other side of the bed and then carefully began to lie down next to her. She moved slightly and he paused his decent till she stilled. He finally managed to lie next to her. Carly was lying on her side face away from him. He turned on his side and then fitted himself into her mold. Carly moved again and he thought he had woken her, but instead she rolled over and snuggled herself up against him. His arm placed underneath her neck. Jason rolled on to his back and slowly prodded her until she laid on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Carly sighed and then a smile came across her face. Jason sighed and then kissed her forehead. Damn, he loved this woman. The realization of just how much she mean to him hit him like a ton of bricks. Then terror filled him as he recognized he may have come to senses a little bit to late.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of someone knocking at his door woke Jason from his sleep. Carly was still lying on him and he carefully maneuvered his way from underneath her. He made his way down to the door. When he opened it Liz and the boys were on the other side.

He immediately reached for Jake and moved out of the doorway to allow Liz into the penthouse. Jason bounced his son in his arms. His eyes fixed on the tiny version of himself. He almost forgot the reason why his son was there. Cameron broke the silence by tugging on Jason's pants leg and asking him where the potty was. Jason pointed and Liz reached down and took Cameron's hand and led him in the direction of the bathroom.

Jason was left alone in the living room with his son. Jason sat on the couch his son on his lap. Jake was cooing and making gaga go-go sounds. Jason was filled pride. This was his son. His flesh and blood. He examined every inch of his son, memorizing every aspect. From the color of his eyes to small beauty mark on his belly. He was perfect.

Liz and Cameron returned to the room and Jason's euphoria was interrupted by Cameron yelling he wanted to go home. Jason was afraid the noise would wake Carly so he quickly went to remedy the problem. He looked at Liz. "You guys will be staying across the hall in Sonny's old place."

Liz was stunned. "Across the hall?" She asked. "Why?"

"You and I both know you and Carly in the same house will not work. This is best for everyone. There's no need for Jake and Cameron to be caught between you and Carly."

Anger was rising in Liz. She had to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Cameron was still tugging at her leg yelling he wanted to go home. Jason was still holding Jake and was making his way to the door. "Come on. Let's get you guys settled." He led them across the hall to the other penthouse.

Max and Milo were stepping off the elevator carrying a play pen, bassinet and some other bags. Jason motioned them in. Max and Milo placed the items down. "One more trip" He told Jason and they left. Jason looked at Liz.

"What?" She said. "Kids have lots of stuff. Especially babies."

Jason shook his head. Liz went over and pulled out the playpen. She set it up near the fireplace. She went to Jason who was now holding a sleeping Jake and reached for their son. Jason refused to hand him over, instead he walked over to the playpen and placed his son down gently in it. He reached for the blanket that Liz had sprawled over the edge of the playpen and placed it over his son.

Cameron was calmer, but still wanting to leave. Jason knelt down next to him. "I know you want to go home, but you and your mom need to stay here for a little while. Think of it as a vacation." Cameron began to calm down as he listened to Jason talk. "Why don't you go upstairs and pick out your room." Cameron looked up at Liz as if to ask for permission. Liz nodded and off he went running up the stairs.

"You're great with him." Liz said. "He's a good kid." Jason responded.

"I know all this is the very reason why you wanted to keep Jake's paternity a secret, but believe me when I say I won't let anyone hurt him."

Liz gave Jason a sheepish look and then sighed. "I'm just so scared. What if they hurt my baby?"

Jason fell for it hook, line and sinker. He pulled Liz close to him and held her closely next to her.

oooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOO

Patrick had called Carly several times that night, but there was no answer. He figured Jax must have actually returned. For some reason the thought of Jax returning did not sit well with Patrick. He was unsure why he cared, but he did.

Jax had ignored Carly for over a week and the thought of him strolling back into town and taking over where he had left off was really pissing him off. Jax better have a good reason for leaving her all that time.

Patrick decided to call it a night. He had spent most of last night on the phone with Carly. She had shared herself with him. She opened up to him and although she didn't provide details she had revealed what he had already figured out on his own. Jason had crushed her heart. She was feeling betrayed. She admitted to him that she probably would eventually forgive Jason, but she was in mourning because their relationship would never be the same. She would never feel that infallible connection to him. He had been her everything and now it was gone. Patrick then understood the reason why she was the way she had been when he had found her standing on the dock in the rain. She had lost a part of her soul.

Carly shared her history with him. She told him about her childhood. The reason why she came to Port Charles and the events that led her to Jason. Patrick silently listened as he could feel her need to talk. She needed to express herself. Carly shared the past ten years of her life with him. She told him how Jason became Michael's father and how she had lost him the night she turned to Sonny. Carly was bearing her soul to him and he had no clue why. He just figured he was the only one around to confide in. The one thing he was sure of was that Carly didn't share things like this easily. Carly was trusting him.

Carly told him just how much Jason had meant to her. She used the past tense and Patrick could hear in her voice that it was killing her. When she started to grow silent Patrick changed the subject to something much lighter. He had asked her what kind of car she thought fit him. Carly had made several suggestions that she thought were suitable for a young, attractive, single doctor. Patrick had suggested a Ford, but Carly told him no way he needed something sporty and foreign, maybe a convertible. Carly named different models of BMW's and Mercedes. "Tomorrow we'll go car shopping." She told him. "It's a date." Patrick said.

It had been around 4am when they finally hung up. Since he had little sleep last night he should fall asleep easily tonight. At least that was what he thought; the problem was he was missing the sound of her voice.

oooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoo

The guard let Jax into Jason's penthouse. Jason was still across the hall with Liz. Jax carried a bag up the stairs and found which room Carly was in. He had brought some overnight clothes. He hadn't asked Jason about spending the night, but there was no way he was leaving his wife.

Jax changed into his silk pajamas. He looked at is watch. It was 11:30. Jason was right. She had slept through the rest of the day. He slowly tried to slither his way into the bed next to her. Carly stirred, she spoke without opening her eyes.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

Jax had no idea what Carly was talking about. He figured maybe she had been dreaming. "I went to the house and picked up some clothes." He answered as he slid himself next to her.

"Oh.." Carly replied. She was confused. She could have sworn Jax was lying next to her a few minutes ago.

Carly opened her eyes and focused in on Jax. She was feeling much better, the cry was good for her and she felt a lot stronger now. She rolled her side so she was facing Jax. Jax reached up and touched the cuts on her face.

"Jason told me everything." Jax said.

Carly was pretty sure Jason hadn't told Jax everything. Carly tried to smile, but it fell short. "I'm everyone's favorite target." She tried to joke.

Jax placed his hand at the nape of her neck. "He also told me that he hurt you."

Carly was really surprised. "He told you what?" She questioned and raised herself onto her elbows.

"He didn't go into details." Jax said. "He just told me you thought he betrayed your friendship." Carly closed her eyes and lowered her head. Jax continued. "When I ask him did he, he said yes."

Carly's head lifted and her eyes shot open. "He said what?"

"He said he kept something from you and he wish he hadn't."

Carly let her elbows drop and fell face first into her pillow. She buried her head there for a second taking in Jax's words.

Jax ran a soothing hand across her back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

Carly sprang upright in the bed. "Just where the hell were you?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – This chapter may be a little hard for Jarly fans. I had to think like Carly and I decided this was how she would react. Never fear, it will be all about Jarly in the end.

Carly repeated the question since Jax seemed reluctant to answer, "Where were you? I left messages for you everywhere. Why didn't you call?"

Jax was pondering his options. He knew Carly would not relent on the line of questioning and although part of him was tempted to omit some of the details of his trip, he was sure that Jason and Sonny would not let those details go without saying and besides the detail had followed him home. It was going to quite hard to keep it from her.

"I didn't pack my charger." Jax answered. Carly huffed in disbelief. "I know it sounds like a crock, but it's true. My cell died and I couldn't find a compatible charger for it."

"So there were no other phones in Europe?" Carly asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course there was." Jax replied. "I just didn't use them." His voice trailed off at the omission.

Carly stood up. Fury in her eyes. "I needed you. I left messages begging you to call me, begging you to come home. I left them on your cell and with the hotel. You're telling me you never got any of my messages?"

This was where things were going to get rough, Jax thought. He had no choice but to tell her the truth, even though he knew the truth would crush her. "I was out gambling."

Carly's eyes narrowed and her mouth set hard. "Gambling?"

Jax continued, "With Brenda."

All hell broke loose at the mention of Brenda's name. Carly threw her hands up into the air and cursed. "Brenda! You were with Brenda! While I was here needing you. Being shot at and blown up. While my world was falling apart at the seams you were gambling with BRENDA!"

Carly threw the first thing she could get her hands on. It was a pitcher of water that was sitting on the dresser. It made a loud crash as it barley missed Jax's face and hit the wall behind him.

"Carly" Jax pleaded, "Let me explain."

"Like hell!" Carly yelled. "I'm so sick and tired of people trying to explain things to me. First Jason and now you. You both can go to hell!"

Jax stepped towards Carly and she reached for the glass that was on the dresser and hurled it at him. This time her aim was dead on and Jax had to duck in order to avoid the impending collision. Jax closed the distance between the two of them before Carly was able to pick up the last glass. Carly was swearing and rambling. She struck at Jax with her hands when he tried to pull her close to him.

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled. "Go back to Brenda!"

Just as Jax was about to grab Carly by her shoulders the bedroom door flew open and Jason grabbed him from behind. Flinging him to the other side of the room away from Carly.

In that instance Carly completely forgot she was upset with Jason and she ran to him. Jason took Carly into his body. Wrapping his arms around her. Sheltering her from Jax. Jason looked down at Carly who had her head buried in his chest. She wasn't crying, but she was muttering incomprehensible words. He finally understood one. "Brenda."

Jason looked up from Carly. His eyes harden as they met Jax's. Jax walked towards Carly and Jason stuck his free hand out and motioned him to stop.

Jax tried to talk to her, "Carly, I should have been here. I should have called. I..I.."

Carly finished the sentence for him, "You were exactly where you wanted to be. Why did you even bother coming back?"

Jax didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but Jason was standing there glaring at him, just waiting for his response. "Actually, Jason brought me back."

Carly looked up at Jason and then she looked at Jax. "Oh my god." She said. "Oh my god. So the only reason my husband decided to return home was because he was dragged back."

She took stance away from Jason. Her feet planted firmly, face beet red, mouth set hard, and her teeth clinched. "Get out." She said in a low murmur. When Jax didn't move she said it much louder. "Get the hell out! Go back to Europe! Go back to Brenda!"

Jax decided he might as well tell her it all and get it over with. "Brenda isn't in Paris anymore. She came back to Port Charles."

Carly stood completely still. She was silent for several minutes. Her silence scared Jax. Jason went to her, but Carly shrugged him off. She walked over to Jax and looked him dead in the eyes and in a calm, unemotional voice she said, "Have your lawyer, call my lawyer." and then walked out the room.

When the door closed it took two seconds for Jason to attack. He had Jax suspended up against the wall in a matter of two heartbeats. "I warned you." He said.

"What did you want me to do? Lie to her? That seemed to work so well for you."

Jason didn't have time to reply as he heard the penthouse door open and then slam shut. He raced down the stairs to catch her. Jax was right behind him. He just missed her as the elevator doors closed.

He whirled around on Jax. "If anything happens to her."

Jax shook his head. "I know, I know."

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Patrick was lying in his bed trying to push Carly out of his mind when a frantic pounding jerked him upright in the bed.

Shirtless, he rose and made his way to the door. The pounding grew louder and louder. He opened the door to find Carly on the other side.

She said no words. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and although Patrick was unsure what had happened this time he was sure of one thing, he wanted to kiss every tear away.

He moved in close to her and kissed her lips. Carly reacted with an all consuming fierceness. She wanted to be held, she wanted to forget. She wrapped her arms around Patrick's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Patrick pulled her into the apartment his arms wrapped around her as their tongues danced in unison. He managed to close the door behind her and then pressed her up against it.

His hands were wandering across her body as he tasted her mouth. Carly returned every kiss and touch with just as much passion.

She wanted to forget, she wanted to be loved.

Patrick reached down and lifted her into his arms. His mouth still capturing hers. He carried her into his bedroom and then laid her on the bed. Carly ran her hands down his chest. Her light, gentle touch sent fire soaring through Patrick's body. Carly kissed him strategically. She started at his neck and slowly made her way downward. She stopped just above his navel.

Patrick's senses were on fire. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he thought possible, but he wanted her to want him too. It took everything in him to pull himself away from her. Carly reached for him as Patrick backed away.

"I can't do this." He said.

"Yes, you can." Carly replied and then began to unbutton her shirt.

Patrick ran across the room and placed his hand over hers, preventing her for opening another button. One more button and he would loose all his resolve. "Although I would love to make love to you, I don't think this is what you really want."

"Yes, I do." Carly said and freed her hand from his.

She managed to loosen another button on her shirt. The shirt was now low enough that Patrick could see her cleavage and the red lace of the bra she wore. Patrick jumped back as he body reacted to the sight of her.

"I'm not saying I don't want you, cause I do, but I want you to want me too. Not just use me to get over Jason or Jax."

Carly exhaled, "You really know how to kill the mood." She said and then started to button her shirt back up.

Patrick sighed and mumbled underneath his breath, "I've got to be crazy."

When he finally managed to get his body under some resemblance of control, he walked over and sat next to Carly on the bed. He put his arm around her,

"Want to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

Carly rested her head against Patrick's bear chest. "Life sucks."


	19. Chapter 19

Carly spent the next hour telling Patrick about Jax's emotional return and his ultimate betrayal. Patrick sat listening intently as Carly babbled on and on about how Jax never really got over Brenda and how she had been just another way for Jax to one up Sonny. How foolish she had been for ever opening her heart to Jax?

He was amazed at her self control. Yes. She was upset, but she wasn't destroyed, not the way she had been the night he had found her on the docks. Instead, she seemed more annoyed at the fact Jax had betrayed her with Brenda of all people. Patrick found the contrast of her reaction quite interesting.

Carly finally ran out of breath and stop pacing. She flung herself onto couch and made a loud grrrring sound and placed her head into her hands.

Patrick burst out laughing.

Carly raised her head out of her hands. "What's so damn funny?" She asked.

"You" Patrick managed to squeeze the word out through his laughter.

Carly didn't look amused. "You think this is funny?"

Patrick managed to get his amusement under control. "No. I don't think your situation is funny. I do find it quite entertaining to see the difference between your reaction to your husband's betrayal and you best friend's."

Carly gives him a puzzled look.

Patrick walks over and sits down in front of her on the coffee table. "I'm going to return a favor I owe you. Remember the time in Jake's when you told me that I shouldn't let my fear of commitment stop be from being with Robin, or something like that." Carly nodded, "But what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

Patrick explained, "I've watched you over the past couple of weeks and it's more than obvious to me and anyone with eyes that you and Jason are crazy about each other. Look at your reaction to Jax. You're more upset over this Brenda person than you are that your husband may have cheated on you. Yet, when Jason betrayed you, you weren't just upset. You were devastated. You forgot how to breathe." Patrick took her hands in his. "It's quite obvious what Jason means to you and it more than obvious what you mean to him. I swear the man's eyes shoot daggers at me every time we're in the same room.

Carly rolled her eyes, "You have a vivid imagination."

"No, I don't. You need to stop sulking, forgive him and move on. You're miserable without him and he's miserable without you."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. He never meant to hurt you. The man would walk through fire for you."

"He did." Carly said under her breath thinking back to the Port Charles Hotel fire. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Patrick said as he crossed the room to open the door. He opened the door to reveal Jason standing on the other side. Jason nodded at Patrick and Patrick nodded back and then moved to the side in order to allow Jason to enter.

Jason gazed at Carly, "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She answered demurely.

"Can we have a minute?" Jason asked Patrick.

"Sure, I'll send myself to my room." Patrick mused and then left the two of them alone in the room.

Jason walked over and sat next to Carly. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I am." Carly paused, "Jase, if I ask you a question, will you tell me the honest truth?"

"Of course." Jason assured her.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jake? Was it that you didn't trust me?"

Jason inhaled deeply and became very serious. "Of course I trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me?"

"I was afraid." Jason sighed at the admission. "I didn't know how to look into your eyes and tell you that I was starting a family with someone else. I was being selfish, I didn't want to be the one to cause you pain."

Jason made a low grunting sound. "I guess that backfired on me. When Patrick called me and told me how he had found you on the docks. I never imagined it was because of me. Then I walked into the hotel room and you looked right through me. Your eyes were dead and cold and I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life."

Jason reached for Carly and unlike the night in the hotel room she did not shrink away. This time she moved towards him. He held her hand in his.

"Carly I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It had nothing to do with you and everything with me. I made a mistake. Please forgive me." He paused, "I need you."

That one small omission was all Carly needed to send her sailing into Jason's arms. "I need you too." She whispered in his ear as he held her in his arms.

Jason held her tight against himself. Taking in the feel of her against his body. The smell of her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jason pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "I'll never hurt you again." He promised and then pulled her back in to his arms.

Carly was the first to release. She moved back into her corner of the sofa. "One more question. Why did you send for Jax?"

"You needed him. You wouldn't turn to me and you needed someone. I didn't know about Brenda, if I had I would have left him in Paris."

"You tracked him down half away around the world for me."

"I would do anything for you. You should know that by now. Speaking of what's best for you. You shouldn't run off like that without any guards. It's too dangerous. It's a good thing I had men watching this place too, otherwise I wouldn't have any idea where to find you."

"Why do you have people watching Patrick?"

"Not Patrick, you. You've been spending a lot of time with him lately. I wanted to make sure you were safe when you were with him."

Carly smiled "Forever my protector."

"Always" Jason answered.

oooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOO

Liz was sitting down in the living room in front of the fire that Jason had made before he left to go back to Carly. The whole time Jason had been with her all he had talked about was Jake and Carly. He had set ground rules for her to abide by while living in such close proximity to Carly. She was to avoid Carly as much as possible and if they were forced together she was to be non-confrontational.

Liz was quick to point out the fact that Carly wasn't exactly a pacifist and she would defend herself if necessary, but in the end she promised to avoid Carly at all cost. Besides Liz had no intention of spending time with Carly. Her whole purpose of being there was to get Jason away from Carly and back to focusing on her and Jake.

Liz walked out of the penthouse and went across the hall. "Is he in?" she asked Milo.

"No, he had to go out." Milo replied. "I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Liz shrugged. "Do you think he would mind if I raided his refrigerator? There's nothing in mine and in all the excitement I missed dinner."

Milo nodded and opened the door to allow Elizabeth to enter.

"Thanks" she said meekly. "I'll be sure to clean up after myself." She entered the penthouse and then smiled. She made it in. The place was quiet. Jason had said Carly was sleeping. She would raid the frig and then hang out downstairs until Jason came home.

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

It was a short ride from Patrick's back to the penthouse. They arrived at the penthouse and Jason opened the door for Carly. Carly entered first to find Liz on the couch waiting. Carly looked back at Jason then her eyes returned to Liz.

Jason quickly tried to explain. "I was going to tell you in the morning. Liz and her boys are staying in Sonny's" Jason re-thought the statement, "I mean your old penthouse."

Carly looked confused, "Why?"

Liz stood up and was about to explain when Jason intervened. "She was threatened by Zacchara. I thought it would be safer for Jake to be here, close by so I can protect him."

Carly still looked confused. "Why would Zacchara threaten her?"

"They found a picture of Liz and Jake that I had in a box. I guess they must figure she means something to me."

Carly grumbled. "I guess she does."

Jason reached for her, but Carly quickly maneuvered away from his grasp, "I'm going to bed." She announced and then went up the stairs.

Jason was livid, but managed to control the anger in his voice. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Liz tied to look as innocent as possible, "I was hungry. There's nothing in the frig over there. I asked Milo if I could raid the refrigerator."

Jason tried to calm down. Her answer was plausible. He had forgotten to stock the kitchen in the other penthouse. "I'm sorry. I forgot about food. I'll have some brought over in the morning."

Liz smiled. "It's ok. You had frozen pizza in the freezer. It should be done soon. Want some?"

"Not really, that was more for Carly than me. She loves that frozen stuff."

Liz held back her contempt and managed to give a half smile. Everything led back to Carly.

"Help yourself to whatever you need." Jason said. "I need to go check on Carly."

Liz was ready to spit fire. She didn't want any damn pizza. It was just a necessary excuse to spend time with Jason. Now she was stuck down here eating frozen pizza while he was upstairs comforting Carly. Carly was becoming a real nuisance.


	20. Chapter 20

Carly had changed into a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She was lying in bed starring at the ceiling when Jason peered through the cracked door.

He gave the door a gentle tap, "Can I come in?"

"Your house." She answered.

Carly sat up on the bed and rested her head against the headboard, her arms folded across her chest. Her mouth was turned down in a pout and Jason thought she looked adorable. Jason crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed. Carly scooted her body over increasing the gap between the two of them and kept her eyes forward so she didn't have to look at him. She knew one look and her resolve to stay anger would dissipate.

Jason followed suit and looked straight ahead. "Her being here has nothing to do with you and me."

"Her being here has everything to do with you and me. You can be so damn blind when it comes to her."

"I have to protect my son and she's his mother. I have to protect her too."

"And she knows that."

"The danger is real. You know Zacchara is insane. Nothing would stop him from hurting a child."

Carly's head snapped towards Jason. "Just how do you know he's even threatening your child? What did he do leave a note?"

"That's exactly what he did." Jason said very serious. "Liz found a note at her place. That's why she came by here. She was afraid. The note said she was next."

Carly blurted out in laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Jason was not amused. "This is my son we're talking about Carly."

"Jase, if I thought for one second that Jake was in danger I would welcome Liz with open arms. It makes no sense. Why would Zacchara warn you? Why wouldn't he do the same thing he did with me and just strike? I'm sure he would know that as soon as you saw that note you would pull her into your protection. Wouldn't that make it harder to kill her? Warning you makes no sense, unless he didn't do it and little Miss Elizabeth is playing you for a fool."

Jason thought about it and what Carly said did make sense. Leaving a note warning him really wasn't Zacchara or Lansing's style. They were more of the take action type, but Jason was having trouble imagining Liz as being this devious.

"Maybe you're right." Jason admitted to Carly, "but if you're not. I can't leave my son unprotected. I have to keep him close till this is over."

Carly could see the turmoil that lied behind Jason's eyes. "I know you have to protect your son. All I'm saying is stop taking everything Liz says as gospel. She's not as innocent as she pretends."

"I'm starting to see that." Jason admitted. He had seen another side to Liz over the past couple of weeks. Her blatant disregard for Carly's feelings by deliberately telling her about Jake and in the aftermath her only concern was that Carly keep her secret and now this.

Carly was shocked by the omission. She moved closer to him on the bed and rested her head in the crock of his neck.

"Wow!" Was all she could manage to say.

Jason put his arm around her. "You and I ok still?"

"Yeah" She said in a sleepy voice. Her eyes closed. Jason could feel her body start to relax next to his as she started to drift off to sleep. Jason gently placed her head on the pillow and stood.

Carly's eyes shot open. "Stay with me?" She asked.

She didn't need to say it twice. Jason removed his boots, stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers with Carly. Carly snuggled up against Jason's body, her head resting on his bare chest. "It's real late." Jason said. "Get some sleep."

The next morning Carly rose unusually early. She had slept so much the day before it almost hurt to stay in bed. Although she had gotten up at around eight she still didn't beat Jason out of bed. He was already up and about when she opened her eyes. She made her way downstairs and found Jason had breakfast waiting. He handed her a cup of coffee before her foot came off the bottom stair.

"Here you go." He said and kissed her on her forehead. "What's your day look like?"

"I have to go to work, see my boys and meet with Diane about a divorce. Oh and I'm meeting Patrick later to help him pick out a car."

"I have a few things I have to take care of today. Can I trust you to stay at the hotel until I get through? I'll have Diane meet you there. As for the boys, I thought maybe I would talk to Sonny and have them come stay here for the weekend."

The thought of having her boys with her made Carly eye's dance with excitement. "I would love that. I promise I'll stay put at the hotel." Carly raised her hand and gave Jason a salute.

Jason smiled and then grabbed a bag off the table. "I have to take this over to Liz. I forgot to stock the kitchen over there."

Carly grabbed her purse off the counter and followed Jason across the hall.

Liz was happy when she opened the door and saw Jason standing on the other side, that happiness was short lived when she saw Carly right behind him.

Carly walked in and went straight over to Jake who was in his playpen. She hoisted him out and into her arms.

Liz wanted to run over there and rip her son out of the witch's arms, but Jason was watching and she had to pretend it was ok.

Jason handed Liz the bag. "Breakfast" He said. "The groceries should be here in the next hour. If I forgot anything let one of the guards know and they'll make sure you'll have it."

Liz nodded.

"What are your plans for the day? Do you have to work?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm off today." She replied her eyes still fixed on Carly.

"Good." Jason said. "You should stay here as much as possible and limit your movement. I'll be out taking care of some things most of the day, but if you need to leave make sure you take Max and Milo with you." Liz shook her head in acknowledgement.

Carly was holding Jake in her arms and playing with his fingers. "Hi there." She said. "I'm your Aunt Carly or Cousin Carly depends on which way you look at it. Either way, I'm someone who will always be a part of your life."

Liz cringed internally at the thought of Carly being close to her son. She made her way across the room and reached for her child.

"It's time for his bottle."

Carly did not release Jake. Instead she turned away from Liz. "That's ok. I'll feed him. You and Cameron go ahead and eat breakfast. You have to be starving."

Carly smiled a sly smile. She knew Liz had to behave in front of Jason. Liz gave Carly a forced smile and handed her the bottle. Carly and Jason sat on the sofa next to each other. Carly holding Jake in her arms, Jason being the proud father watching his son and Elizabeth sitting on the outside looking in.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason left Carly in the safety of her office with a man standing guard outside and another one in the lobby. She had promised him she wouldn't leave until he returned and although he trusted her he also knew her very well and decided to put the guards in place as insurance. Jason had a few things he needed to take care of one being to find out if Carly's suspicions about Liz were true. Jason made his way to the coffeehouse to meet with Sonny, but Sonny wasn't there and the office was empty.

Jason sat down in the high back leather chair and made a few calls. The first two were his daily check ins with the men he had running surveillance on Lansing and Zacchara. There was nothing knew there. The third call was to Spinelli to see what he was able to find out about Lansing's phone calls.

"The Jackal" Spinelli answered the phone.

"Were you able to find out anything?" Jason asked.

"Uhmm, kinda. I was able to trace the call, but it lead to an untraceable cell phone."

"Any good news?" Jason asked.

"I was able to tap into the conversations by synching up with a government satellite and then re-positioning it…

"Spinelli." Jason interrupted. "Just tell me what you have."

"Oh, ok. Well the Lansing dude is not talking to Zacchara. He hasn't made one call to him, but has been talking to some French guy named Monroe. This Monroe guy is bad news and he has it in for Valkyrie. He's been calling every couple of hours asking Lansing when he's going to get the job done and take her out."

Jason silently cursed on the other end of the phone.

Spinelli continued, "This Monroe guy acts like Lansing is doing him a personal favor by taking her out. Lansing keeps reassuring him he'll get the job done. Stone Cold, I'm afraid the Valkyrie is in much danger. This Monroe guy wants her dead."

"Send me the audio files. Maybe I'll recognize the voice. Keep listening." Jason hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. "I need you to find out if there is a new player in town. All I have to go on is he's French and goes by the name Monroe. I need this fast."

Jason sat at the desk taking in the new information. Who was this Monroe person? Why was he after Carly? The more Jason thought about the more confused he became. This wasn't making any sense and if what Spinelli said was true than Carly was right and Liz was probably lying.

There was a knock at the door and two large men entered with Jax sandwiched between them, struggling to break free. The two men released him.

"Here he is boss." One of the men said.

"Leave us." Jason said and both men exited the room.

"What the hell is this?" Jax asked. "You can't just have your thugs grab me off the street and drag me in here when ever you want."

Jason leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his clinched fist. "I can and I did."

Jax huffed at that declaration.

Jason continued, "We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation last night. I wanted to make sure you were clear on a few things." Jason stood up behind the desk. He spoke slowly, over enunciating each word, "Stay away from Carly."

Jax looked defiantly, "You can't keep me away from my wife. I know she was upset last night, but we will work this out and you and Sonny will stay the hell out of our business."

Jason came from around the desk and closed the distance between him and Jax in two heartbeats. Jax found himself once again pressed up against the wall and Jason breathing down his throat.

"You have two choices here. You can give her the divorce she wants without any problems or you can end up in a ditch somewhere and she can be a widow." Jason placed his forearm across Jax's throat and leaned in causing Jax to choke and gurgle. "Either way she'll be free of you. I vote for option two."

Jax tried to speak, but all that came out was incomprehensible gurgling noises. Jason released his prey just as the door opened and Sonny came in.

"What's this trash doing here?" Sonny questioned.

"He was just leaving" Jason answered.

Jax straightened his suit and slunk out the door.

Sonny slammed it behind him. "What the hell was that about?" Sonny asked.

"I was just giving Jax some marital advice." Jason answered.

Sonny's mouth twitched, "I knew he would break her heart. He's always had commitment issues. Look at how quickly he left Sky after Brenda showed up last time."

Jason waved his hand in disgust. "I don't want to talk about it. I handled it. Jax won't be a problem, but we do have a one. Have you ever heard of someone named Monroe? He maybe French."

Sonny walked around his desk and sat down. "No. Never heard of him. Who is he?"

"I don't know, but it appears he is the mastermind behind the attacks on Carly."

Sonny leans back in his chair. "Well let's find out who he is and take him out. We can't allow this threat to go on for much longer. It makes us appear weak and feeble. We look like we can't protect our own. Others will take notice and make attempts on our love ones."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" Sonny questioned.

Jason proceeded to tell Sonny about Elizabeth and Jake and how they came to stay in his old place. He also told him about Carly's suspicions. Sonny had to agree with Carly. Something didn't seem quite right with the situation. Sonny warned Jason to be careful. Liz may not be the sweet angel they all thought she was.

Jason informed Sonny that he was taking the boys to his place to spend the weekend with Carly and then left the coffeehouse to go back to Carly at the hotel. It was almost lunch time and he had promised her he would be back in time for her to keep her car shopping appointment with Patrick.

ooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooo

Diane sat across from Carly asking pointed questions. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes" Carly said adamantly. "I want this done."

Diane tapped her pen on her notebook. "Well, we can't exactly prove adultery, but we can insinuate it and we can say he repeatedly abandoned the marriage."

"I don't care what you say." Carly replied, "Just get it done and make sure I end up with this hotel. He can have the rest, but this is my baby. I built it from the ground up and I'll be damn if he'll take it from me."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure I'll be able to work that out." Diane assured Carly.

Diane stood to leave and Carly walked her to the door. She paused before opening it. "Diane, you have to understand. I know I'll never want for anything. Jason and Sonny will always take care of me, but I need more. I need something that's mine. All mine. That's what this hotel is to me. I found it. I worked the deal to get it. It's something I accomplished on my own without any help from Jason or Sonny. I need this place."

Diane put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "And you will have it." She declared.

Carly opened the door and saw Diane out. She watched her go down the hall. Carly heaved a deep sigh and was about to step back into her office when the elevator doors opened and Patrick stepped off.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" Carly replied and escorted him into her office. "Is it that time already?"

"We can do this another day if you're busy."

"Oh no you don't. You're getting a new car today. I just have to wait for Jason and then we can go."

"Jason's coming with us?" Patrick asked not exactly thrilled at the idea.

"Yeah, he is. I promise you won't even know he's there. He'll just lurk in the background. He's very good at lurking." Carly said proudly.

Patrick laughed, "Among other things. I'm glad to see you smile again and mean it."

"We'll I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you giving me some good advice. Thanks," she paused, "For everything."

Patrick put his arm around her shoulder. "It was nothing. I just repaid a debt. You did the same for me."

"Oh, thanks for that too, but I meant thanks for not letting me self destruct. I threw myself at you last night and you stopped."

"Wasn't easy." Patrick admitted. "But, it seems like every time we almost do the deed it's because one of us or both of us is hurting. If and when we do it, I want it to be just because we want to, not because we need to."

Carly smiled, "Oh, so you do want me Dr. Drake."

"Most definitely." Patrick mused back.

Carly gave him an enormous hug and then grabbed her purse. "Let's go downstairs in the lobby and wait for Jase. He's on his way. He called a few minutes ago." They walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator.

Jason stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator to make its way down. He watched the numbers as they moved closer. Six, Five, Four…Four….

The elevator jumped to a halt. Carly held on to the railing as it abruptly stop and sent her falling forward. Patrick reached his arm out across her to steady her.

"Damn't" Carly said and began to push the buttons on the panel.

Nothing, the elevator did not budge and then there was a loud snapping sound that made the elevator fall a few inches. Before Carly could scream there was another loud snap and the elevator went careening down the shaft.

Patrick flew up, but managed to grab a hold of the side railing and gripped it tightly as the elevator descended. Carly on the other hand was being bounced around the elevator like a ball in a pinball machine. When the elevator hit bottom Patrick's grip slipped and he hit the floor hard, face first.

Jason heard the loud snap and then the thunderous sound as the elevator flew past. There was a loud boom when the elevator hit bottom and the smoke began to seep out from between the elevator doors where he was standing. Jason managed to pry the doors open. He instructed one of the hotel staff to call 911 and then yelled down the shaft.

"Anyone in there? Are you ok?' Anyone hurt?"

Patrick's voice was hoarse, but he managed to yell back up. "Jason"

Jason heart began to pound in his chest when he heard Patrick's voice. _"No, No, No."_ He kept saying in his head as he waited for what he was sure was coming next and then Patrick said it, "Carly's in here with me and she's hurt."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thank you for continuing to follow this story. I'm so happy so many people are enjoying my take on Jarly.

Jason peered down the long shaft. Carly was in there and he had to get down there to her. Jason felt a hand press against his shoulder. He turned and saw Jax.

"Who's in there?" Jax asked.

"Carly and Patrick." Jason responded without looking back.

Jax looked shocked. "We need to get them out." He said and then looked around the lobby at the growing number of people that were starting to gather.

The hotel manger made his way through the crowd along with Jerry, Jax's brother. Jerry stood back behind his brother listening to the conversation between Jax and Jason.

"Paramedics and the fire department are on their way." The manager let Jax know.

Patrick called up the shaft. "I need help down here."

Jason didn't hesitate. He took of his jacket and looked inside the shaft for a way down. There was an emergency ladder on the inside wall, but the shaft was dark and the debris had sent up a ploom of smoke which was making it difficult for Jason to see the ladder. He reached with his hand and felt for the rails. His hand hit the wall a few times and finally grabbed a hold of the bar. With one hand tightly gripped on the bar he swung into the shaft and kicked his feet underneath him desperately trying to find the steps of the ladder. His other hand finally reached the rail on the other side. After a few tense moments he made his way onto the ladder. He descended into the smoke and was soon out of sight of Jax and Jerry who were peering down the shaft.

Jason landed on top of the elevator and pulled open the emergency hatch and shimmied down into the elevator. The elevator was dark with only emergency lighting shining. Jason saw Patrick hunched over Carly who was lying unconscious on the elevator floor.

Patrick looked up at him blood was sprawled over his face. Jason must have looked dismayed because the first thing Patrick said was, "It's not her blood." Then Jason noticed the steady drip of blood coming from Patrick's nose. "I think I broke it." Patrick said as he carefully wiped the blood away.

Jason knelt down beside Patrick who was steady feeling for a pulse. Jason looked at him questioningly. "She's alive." Patrick answered his unspoken question. Jason breathed a sigh of relief and then reached down for her.

"Don't move her." Patrick commanded. "She was bounced around this car like a ping pong ball. Don't move her until we can get a neck brace and a board down here. Talk to her. Get her to open her eyes."

Jason lied down on the floor of the elevator next to Carly and put his mouth next to her ear and began to whisper. "Carly, honey. I'm here. Open your eyes for me. I need you to open your eyes."

Carly didn't move. The paramedics had arrived and were screaming down the shaft at them. Patrick called up for a neck brace and a board. The firemen quickly put together a pulley and lowered Patrick what he needed. All the while Jason laid there next to her coaxing her to open her eyes and speak to him.

Patrick reached underneath Carly's head and placed the neck brace onto her. He looked at Jason who was almost in a trance lying next to her whispering over and over again, "Don't leave me."

Patrick reached down and shook Jason, "I need your help getting this board underneath her." Patrick reached for the board and Jason turned Carly to allow the board to slide underneath her. Patrick adjusted her body on the board and placed the straps around her. A steady stream of blood dripping from his nose as he worked.

Carly's breathing was becoming erratic and Patrick yelled up the rescue workers. "We need to get her out! Now!"

"We're almost ready to start wrenching it up." Jax yelled back.

"Move faster!" Patrick yelled back with urgency. Patrick looked back down and found Jason once again lying next to Carly. He was gently running his finger through her hair. His voice was filled with so much pain. Jason was pleading with Carly. "I need you. Don't leave me."

The elevator jerked and then slowly started moving upward. Patrick held on to the rail as the cart was wrenched upward. The elevator finally made it to the opening. It was secured tight and a gurney was brought in. The paramedics lifted Carly on to the gurney. Jason never left her side. He followed her out of the hotel and into the ambulance still begging and pleading with her to open her eyes and stay with him.

Jerry stood in the background watching. He made a call and spoke with a French accent. "Looks like you may have come through this time. I hope for your sake you succeeded. A word of advice, if I were you I'd get out of town fast. Morgan is in no mood to for subtleties. He will want blood for this. Yours"

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Jason paced the waiting room his heart was pounding in his chest. He was anxiously awaiting word on Carly's condition. Robin entered the room and Jason raced towards her bombarding her with questions before she could even open her mouth.

"Is she ok? When can I see her?"

Robin put her hand up to quiet Jason. "She's still unconscious, but she's stable. She has a few superficial cuts and a couple of bruised ribs. It appears she may have suffered a concussion. She's on her way back from a MRI and CAT Scan. I'm waiting for the neurologist for a consult."

"Waiting?" Jason questioned. "Where's Patrick?"

Robin became very defensive and agitated by his question. She stood up a little straighter as she spoke. "Patrick was also injured in the elevator. He's getting treated. We've paged his father and he should be here soon."

Patrick reached from behind Robin and took Carly's chart out of her hands. "You can tell my father never mind."

Patrick marched down the hall towards the Carly's room. Jason quick on his heels and Robin chasing after them both chastising Patrick. Patrick's nose was already starting to discolor. The black and blue ting already starting to form. He also had a large bruise forming on his left cheek. Jason took a good look at Patrick and started to reconsider whether he was fit to take care of Carly.

Carly was lying on the bed face up, eyes closed. Her own bruises becoming self evident on her fair skin. Both men took a place on either side of the bed. Patrick flipped open the chart and began to read. Robin stood in the doorway listing all the reasons why he should let his father take over the case.

Patrick snapped at her, "I don't need your permission to do my job. Carly's been my patient for the past two weeks and unless I missed where you where promoted to chief of staff you have no say so in who I treat."

Robin's mouth closed tight. She turned and quickly exited the room almost mowing down the orderly on her way out. Jason gave Patrick a look of approval. He liked the way Patrick had handled the situation. Patrick reached for the films the orderly was carrying and walked over to place them on the lighted screen. "Hmmm" he said.

Jason stood on the ball of his feet rocking back and forth waiting for Patrick's assessment. Patrick leaned in closer and looked again. "There's no swelling. That's good. Definitely signs of a concussion, but other than that she should be fine." He said in a sigh of relief. "She should be waking up soon."

"And if she doesn't?" Jason asked.

Patrick shook his head not willing to entertain the idea that she wouldn't wake. "She will." Patrick told him. "Talk to her. I'm positive she'll wake up for you." Patrick gave Jason a supportive tap on the shoulder and left the room.

Jason pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down in it. He took Carly's hand in his and began to talk.

"Hey, Patrick says you're going to be fine. You scared the hell at me." Jason gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Carly, I need you to open your eyes. Patrick said you should be waking up. I need you to wake up."

Jason could feel himself starting loose control. He leaned in a place a kiss on her forehead and brushed the stray hairs from her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something and then when I'm done you can wake up and tease me about it." He gave a quick glance around the room, checking it to make sure they were alone. "The past few weeks. When you were so angry with me. It felt like...like I had lost a part of my soul and then I saw you with Patrick." He looked around the room again just to be sure. "I was jealous. It felt like I was being replaced. I never felt like that before. Even when you were with Sonny or Jax. I knew there was a part of you that was always mine. When I saw how you were turning to Patrick instead of me. When he was the one wiping away your tears and making you feel better. It felt like he was taking you away from me. It felt like I was loosing you forever." Jason looked away from her unable to continue and still look at her lying there helpless. "I realized I never want to be on the outside looking in. I never want to be second in your life. I know that's selfish of me. I know I've made you feel second to Sam and Liz or whoever I was with at that moment, but I promise if you open your eyes you'll always come first."

Jason was staring up aimlessly at the ceiling. His head tilted back. Trying to hold back the ocean of tears that were pooling in his eyes. He felt a slight squeeze of his hand and then heard a hoarse voice.

"I'm going to make you keep that promise." Carly whispered.

Jason looked down and saw her eyes open and the tears started to spill down his face.

"You can hold me to it for the rest of our lives." Jason said and kissed her softly.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. Life kinda got in the way, but I'm back on track now and intend on winding up this story. Still have a lot of loose ends to take care of so I expect there will be several more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one……

Carly reluctantly spent the next few days in the hospital. Patrick didn't want to release her until he was positive she was well on her way to making a full recovered. Jason was determined to ensure her protection. He had men stationed throughout the hospital and one directly outside her door. He was incapable of leaving her protection to anyone else so he remained on guard at her side at all times. He only left the room when Sonny and the boys came to visit. Sonny was the only person he trusted to protect her as fiercely as he would. Sonny came by once a day and gave Jason the opportunity to go home, shower and change.

Jax had made several attempts to visit her, but was unsuccessful in them all. The first two times the guard stationed outside the door were able to remove him without incident, but the last time Jason had to intervene. Jason was inside Carly's room when the commotion in the hallway grabbed his attention. He exited the room and in one fluid motion Jax found himself on the floor looking up at Jason who towered over him. Jason simply pulled out his weapon, pointed it at Jax, and said one word "leave". Jax complied and did not attempt to contact Carly again. Instead he resigned himself to get updates from the nursing staff. Jax was still Carly's husband on paper and therefore privileged to her medical information. Jason had Diane working feverishly to finalize the divorce and limit Jax's access to Carly's files.

Jason sat beside Carly's bed watching her sleep. Something he had taken great pleasure in doing the last few days. He loved to watch the rise and fall of her chest and listen to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. It would lull him into his own sleep. He was about to drift when sounds outside the door caught his attention and then the door creaked open. Jason sat straight up in the chair in anticipation. He didn't think anyone would get past the army of guards he had out there, but he would never let his guard down. Not for a second. Not when her life depended on it. He relaxed when he saw Patrick come in the room. Patrick looked over towards the bed and saw Carly was sleeping. He motioned Jason to step out into the hallway and then closed the door behind them as not to disturb the patient.

"I'm going to run another set of tests this morning and baring any unforeseen issues she should be released this afternoon. I thought you might want to tell her the good news." Patrick informed Jason.

Jason nodded. "Maybe we should wait till after the test results, if we tell her now it could be WWIII if she can't go."

Patrick laughed. He never thought Jason Morgan had a sense of humor especially when it came to Carly. He had always been so serious where she was concerned, but the past few days he had witnessed his tender side, though he dare not say that aloud to the man.

He had caught them several times engaged in fits of laughter and other times in tears. Jason had a portable DVD player brought in and they watched movies together and at other times he would catch Jason just sitting starring at her while she slept, much like what he was just doing before he entered the room.

"I doubt there will be anything new on the test. Honestly, she probably should have gone home two days ago, but I wanted to give her time to heal not only physically, but emotionally. She's been through a lot lately. She needed a respite."

"You're right. She did need it. She would have never given herself a break on her own. Jason admitted. "Thanks. I owe you."

"No you don't." Patrick said. "Just doing my job and looking out for a good friend. Anyway, I think you were the only real medicine she needed." Patrick gave Jason a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes which let Jason know those simple words were his concession that he was the better man for Carly. "You should get her up. They'll be by soon to take her for her last CAT Scan." Patrick turned on his heels and walked away.

Jason quietly opened the door to Carly's room expecting to find her asleep, but instead he was greeted by her huge brown eyes.

"Where have you been?" She questioned.

Jason became concerned by the question. "Are you Ok? Do you need something?"

"I'm fine." Carly said soothingly. "I guess I'm just spoiled. I'm used to waking up to your face."

Jason relaxed and went over and sat next to her on the bed. "Sorry about that. Patrick wanted to talk and we didn't want to wake you."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Like I don't get enough sleep." She said sarcastically.

"Well, Patrick said I can break you out of here this afternoon."

Carly sat up straight in the bed, threw her arms around Jason and pecked kisses on his check while profusely thanking him.

"You should be thanking Patrick not me." He told her.

She immediately halted her barrage of kisses, pulled back and looked at him. "Oh really." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"On second thought." Jason said. "Why don't you just tell me and I'll pass the message along."

"You'll pass it on exactly how I give it?" Carly questioned as she leaned in closer to him.

"I don't think I can promise that." He managed to say just as Carly's lips met his and parted them with her tongue.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him deepening the kiss. Jason could swear the earth moved each time he kissed her. They kissed feverishly until the need for air made them part. It took a few seconds for Jason to regain his composure and the earth to stand still again.

"Make sure you tell him word for word." Carly teased.

Jason moved in close to her again and she slid back down in the bed in retreat from his penetrating eyes. Jason hovered over her. "You don't want me to tell him that."

"Yes I do." Carly teased desperately trying to keep a straight face. "

So if I call Patrick in right now that would be how you would thank him?" Jason questioned.

"Yep." Carly mumbled.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Jason said in his best enforcer voice. "Dr. Drake would be sorely missed around here, besides I hate would hate to kill him. He's actually starting to grow on me."

"Jase." Carly said as she pushed at him. "You wouldn't."

Jason gave her a noncommittal look. "I can't be held responsible for my actions. You drive me crazy." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Jason to abruptly jump from her bed. Bobbie stood in the doorway.

"Well, I can see my daughter is feeling much better." She said smiling at the two of them.

"Hi Momma." Carly sheepishly said. Her cheeks flushed red.

"I guess I'll wait awhile before I take your temperature." Bobbie teased. "I have to get your vitals and take some blood and then you'll be ready for your tests."

"Tests?" Carly questioned.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that part." Jason told her. "Patrick will only release you after you pass all the tests."

Carly's face frowned up. "Then you're off the hook. You don't have to tell Patrick a thing cause I take it all back. He doesn't get a thank you until I am safely away from this place and even then I'm going to email it to him so he doesn't have a chance to change his mind."

Bobbie laughed. The door opened and Sonny walked in.

"How's the patient today?" He asked.

"Ready to get out of here." Carly immediately responded.

Sonny came over and placed a kiss on his ex-wife's forehead. I hear that could happen today. "It won't happen if she doesn't get these tests done. You two out." Bobbie said as she coaxed them out the room.

"We'll be right outside the door." Jason said to Carly as he and Sonny left the room.

"So you're taking her home today?" Sonny questioned. The question alluding to more than just her leaving the hospital.

Jason caught the innuendo. "Yeah, look we need to talk about something."

Sonny shook his head side to side. "There's nothing to talk about. I have eyes I can see what's happening."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Sonny's raised hand stopped him.

"I always knew you would take back what was your's. You have no clue how many times I waited for you to do it." Sonny lowered his hand.

"Remember when you came back right after Carly returned from the dead and I had slept with Alexis." Jason nodded his head. Sonny continued, "Carly came bounding down the penthouse stairs in my shirt. She flew across the room and into your arms. I watched how you held her. I saw the longing in your eyes and I thought to myself, he's come back for her, but you didn't. You let her go and she came back to me. Then there was the time Carly saw me kissing Brenda on the docks. You were furious with me. You went on and on about how you gave me your family. I wouldn't let you go after her. I went after her myself because I knew if you found her I would loose her to you. You would take back your family. Even after I found her, I swore you would still do it, but you didn't. There were countless other times where I thought you would step in and reclaim her. I never deluded myself to think that you couldn't snatch her away in a heartbeat. I knew that she would always choose you. You just never offered her the choice." Sonny paused. "Until now. It's ok. I'm not upset. She belongs with you."

Sonny reached across and embraced his best friend to show that he wished him the best.

Jason was surprised by Sonny's declaration that he had been waling on pins and needles the whole time he was with Carly waiting for him to swoop in and take her away. The thought had crossed his mind, especially at the moments he mentioned, but in the end he was still to afraid to act on them.

The door opened and Bobbie exited. They'll be to get her soon. She told the two men in the hallway. They both went into the room. Jason walked over and planted a kiss on her lips. He could never get enough of her. He thought to himself.

"I'm going to go home and take care of a few things while you go for your tests. Sonny will stay with you till I get back." He looked back at Sonny who stepped closer to her then continued, "Try not to give him a hard time."

Carly tried to look innocent. "I never give him a hard time."

Jason walked towards the door and Sonny walked with him. "Don't leave her for a second." He told Sonny. "Patrick has made arrangements for you to go down to the test area with her. You won't be able to go in the exam room, but you can wait right outside in the waiting area and Patrick will be with her through the procedure."

"I got it." Sonny reassured him. "She means just as much to me. I won't let anything happen to her.

Jason looked back at the blonde beauty in the bed. "You have no clue how much she means to me." He told Sonny as he left out the door.

OoooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

"I want the job finished." Jerry told Anthony Zacchara in a French accent.

"It's impossible." Zacchara pleaded. "Morgan has her guarded tighter than the President of the Untied States. He has men through out the hospital and if you managed to get past them he has one outside her door and he never leaves her room. The hospital is more secure than Fort Knox."

"I have it on good authority that she'll be released today. You have 48 hrs to get it done or you'll never see your precious Johnny again." Jerry threatened.

"Don't you hurt my son! 48 hrs is not enough time. Morgan is not going to make it easy."

"Then take Morgan out too. I don't care who else you have to mow down along the way. I want Carly Jax dead and I want it done quickly or else I'm going to start sending your boy home to you piece by piece."


	24. Chapter 24

Jason hated when he had to leave Carly. He was always so anxious whenever he left her. He was consumed by feelings of impending doom. Feelings that could only be squashed by him seeing her smile and knowing she was safe. He quickly made his way home. He had to make his daily call to the surveillance team watching the Zacchara fortress where Trevor Lansing had quickly retreated to right after the elevator incident.

His men had spotted Trevor entering the fortress a couple of hours after the attempt had been made on Carly. Since then, Lansing had not stepped one foot outside the mansion. Spinelli had no sign of any calls coming or going from his cell. Lansing was hiding from Jason's impending wrath.

Jason was running out of patience. His normal calm and cool façade was being chipped away at by his need to protect Carly at all cost. There were moments when it took all he had to keep himself from waging an all out frontal attack on the Zacchara compound. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Carly lying on the floor of that elevator. Her body mangled and bruised. Reliving the feelings of overwhelming loss and guilt that had washed over him. He would never allow anyone to do that to her again. He would never fail her again. If it took waging all out war on every one of the five families. He would do it. He would ensure her safety at any cost. Even if it meant his own life.

Jason arrived at the penthouse. He had spent very little time there lately. Sonny only relieved him for a couple of hours a day and he spent most of that time checking on the enemy. The rest of it he spent with his son. He had enjoyed being able to come home and play with his son.

He would read to him as went to sleep. He had pulled out the Africa book he use to read to Michael. It was one of his most treasured possessions. He had kept it in the nightstand next to his bed. Some nights when he had trouble sleeping he would pull it out and remember. It always seemed to sooth his tortured soul when he thought back to those days. Now he would no longer need to look back in time for solace. He would be able to reach across the bed and hold his solace in his arms. Feel her against his skin.

He heard laughter coming from inside the penthouse and opened the door to find Michael, Morgan and Mike inside decorating. They were hanging a "Welcome Home Mom" banner across the terrace doors.

His name sake was the first to see him. "Uncle Jason." He cried and then launched himself across the room and into Jason's arms. The small copy of himself peered around his back towards the door. "Where's mommy?" He asked.

"I told you, she's not coming home till later." Michael chastised his younger brother. "Dad said he would call when she was on her way."

Michael made his way across the room towards Jason. Jason still held one arm around Morgan. He used the other to muss up Michael's hair in greeting. Michael thought himself too old for hugs.

"Hi, Uncle Jason." He said. "Morgan wanted to decorate for mom's return. I told him it was childish, but he wanted to do it anyway."

Jason smiled down at Morgan who was grinning from ear to ear. "Your mom is going to love it."

"Told ya." Morgan told Michael with his tongue dangling from his mouth.

Mike made his way over. "Hey Jason. I hope you don't mind. The boys wanted to surprise their mom." He said as he reached out his hand to shake Jason's in greeting.

Jason clasped Mike's tightly. "It's fine. She'll love it."

Mike turned to the boys. "Let's go into the kitchen and start to make the food. What's on the menu?"

"Chicken Fingers!" Morgan screeched as he followed behind Mike to the kitchen.

Jason sat at his desk and made a few calls checking with the team he had in place. Nothing new on that front. There was no activity. No one had come or gone since Lansing had arrived. He hung up the phone frustrated and then went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes.

Twenty minutes later he came back down the stairs. The room was silent, so he assumed Mike and the boys had stepped out. Probably to get balloons or something. He was carrying a small black leather duffle bag. It had Carly's clothes in it. He looked at the banner sprawled across the terrace doors.

"Welcome Home" He murmured under his breath. She was finally coming home. After all these years apart. She was coming home. He remembered a time when she used to beg him to come home and he had denied her. Now he wanted nothing more than to have her laughter ring through out the house. Have the kids leaving toys on the floor. He wanted dirty dishes in the sink and frozen pizza in the freezer. He wanted it all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened the door and Elizabeth entered. Damn…he thought. He forgot he had to take care of the Elizabeth situation. It was getting completely out of hand.

The day after the elevator drop. Elizabeth had returned to work. He had made arrangements with Bobbie the night before to be sure Liz was not assigned to Carly's room, but he had caught her lurking outside her room many times. She was just watching. Watching him with Carly. It gave him the creeps. The more time he was spending around Liz the more he could see all the things Carly had warned him about her.

Later on that day she had caught him in the hall and informed him she was going back home to the penthouse. The whole thing with Carly had her scared and she didn't think she could work. She was so terrified they were going to come after her next. She took the rest of the week off. When he came home and spent time with Jake, she would hover. Constantly watching him, pretending to be scared and vulnerable. He guessed it was supposed to make him want to protect her.

Liz's eyes widened when she saw the large sign strung across the room. "She's coming home today?" She asked her voice steady and supportive while inwardly she was cringing.

"Yeah." Jason said reluctantly. "I was just on my way to talk to you about it."

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." She said almost choking on the words.

"There is one thing." Jason said. "I think it's safe for you and the boys to move back home."

Liz was shocked. She hadn't been expecting this. "Move back home?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Move back home." Jason repeated himself.

"The danger's over?" She asked. Still stammering over her words.

"It is for you." Jason said a little more sarcastically then he was planning.

"What does that mean?" Liz questioned. Her back starting to stiffen in a defensive posture.

Jason didn't want to make a big deal out of this. He wanted to keep things civil between him and Liz. She was the mother of his son. "Nothing. It would just be best if you went home. I'll continue to have guards watch over you and the boys." He said trying to appease her.

"Best. Best for who? Carly." She said answering her own question before Jason had an opportunity to respond.

Jason didn't hesitate with his response. "Yes. You and Carly are like oil and water. You don't mix and there's no need to subject yourselves to the constant turmoil when there is clearly no immediate threat to you or Jake."

"No threat!" Liz yelled. Her composure now gone. Her demure façade disintegrated. "You're kicking me out to make Carly feel better. You're putting me and your son at risk so Carly" She strung her name out in disdain. "won't have to be inconvenience!"

Jason had heard enough. His own temper was rising out of control. "You and I both know there is no risk." He blurted out. "You made this whole thing up. The note was a fake."

Liz was completely caught off balance. Questions raced through her mind. _How did he know? How long had he known?_ She quickly tried to save herself. "Carly has no idea what she's talking about. She's just jealous that you have a son with me. She'd rather you throw us out in the street then protect us."

She regretted saying it the moment the words left her lips. Jason's face turned stone cold. Silence fell over the room. He features set hard. Hands balled into fists at his side. Eyebrows narrowed.

"Carly would never put my son in danger." He hissed through clinched teeth. "She also wouldn't invent danger where none existed just to get my attention."

"Like hell she wouldn't" Liz spat back. "She would do what ever it took to make sure your focus remained on her and only her."

"She doesn't have to do anything to keep my focus. She already has it." Jason declared.

Liz took one step back as if he had just dealt her a fatal blow. Unwilling to go down without a fight she continued, "Just because Carly thinks she's the only one who can ever be in danger doesn't make it so. Jake and I are just as much a possible target as she is."

Jason wasn't going to continue the debate. He had made his decision. Carly was coming home and Liz was leaving. "Max and Milo will take you home in the morning." He declared and picked up the duffel bag from the floor.

"You're just going to throw the mother of your son out!" Liz wailed.

"Funny how in one breath you can declare yourself as the mother of my child and in the other you can vehemently deny me my rights as his father." Jason walked towards the door seething. "Be ready to go in the morning."

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

The orderly wheeled Carly towards the CAT scan room. "You'll have to wait here." He instructed Sonny and pointed to the waiting room.

Sonny gave Carly's hand a squeeze. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

Carly laughed. "Why would I need you? I'll be fine. You're almost as paranoid as Jason."

The orderly wheeled her away and through the doors. He brought her into the room and parked the wheelchair next to the machine. "Dr. Drake will be right in." He told her as he placed the brakes on the wheelchair then stepped out the room. Leaving her to stare at the bright white walls.

She tilted her head back till she was starring at the tiles in the ceiling. The bright fluorescent lights blinding her. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She could still taste him on her. She sighed and inwardly smiled. "_Damn if she had known all she had to do was get really pissed at Jason to get him to see reason she would have done it years ago." She thought to herself._

She licked her upper lip remembering the feel of him and it sent tiny pulses of anticipation through her body. She couldn't wait to get out of this hospital. She longed to feel his body wrapped around hers. To feel his hands exploring her body. She pictured it in her mind. His hands slowly caressing her. His soft, sensual touch. His lips brushing over her. She bite at her lower lip.

"Hope you're thinking of me?" The voice startled her and she jerked her head down as her eyes sprang open. She relaxed a little when she saw it was Jax. He was standing in front of her in a pair of hospital scrubs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's what happens when you sneak up on someone." Carly declared. "What are you doing here? How did you get past Sonny?"

Jax waved his hands across his body displaying the scrubs. "Robin helped me slip past Sonny and his guards. I heard you were going home today and I knew once you left the hospital there would be no way of getting close to you. I need to talk to you. I need to explain."

"Kinda like how I needed you?" Carly asked. "Look there's nothing to talk about. Just sign the divorce papers and we can make this painless."

"Let me say what I need to say. If you still want me to sign them afterwards, then I will." Carly gave him an untrusting look. "I promise." Jax added.

"Fine" Carly said. "But hurray up."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I went to Paris to close the deal and then come home. Once I got there and saw Brenda things kinda of took on life of its own." Carly made a gesture and Jax continued. "Brenda asked me to go to a casino one night. I had fun. I had lots of fun. I almost forgot what it was like. Everything has been so tense since we got married. We don't have fun anymore. I guess I got carried away."

"We don't have fun anymore." Carly spat out.

"Fun. You wanted to have fun. Our life has been tense since we got married." She said repeating his words back to him.

"How dare you! All the tense things that have happened in our life have been because of you and your psychopath brother."

She raised he hand and began counting on her fingers. "Let see. He made you run out right before we were supposed to get married the first time and chase him around the world."

She tapped one of her fingers and then continued. "But low a behold he wasn't in trouble. He was here in Port Charles holding me and a room full of people captive. Then he blew up my hotel."

She marked off another finger. "You finally decided to come back. I was married, but I had to marry Sonny in order to save his ass. We finally worked that whole sorted mess out and got married. Then your deranged brother showed up pretending not to be Mr. Craig."

Another finger got checked off. "He drugged Nicholas, blackmailed Jason by setting up Emily."

She marked off all the fingers on that hand and moved to the other one. "But I stood by you while you defended him because you were my husband. You promised me you would put our family first. I stood between Jerry and Jason for you and how did you repay me. You left me. Again. To go chase after Jerry. Even after I begged you not to leave me."

She marked off another finger then continued. "You left me got yourself captured and slept with another woman. All while I was forced to be alone in Port Charles with your crazy brother." She threw her hands up in the air. "If you ask me you've been off on one adventure after another through out this whole marriage. If anyone needs to go have some fun. It would be me!"

Jax looked solemn. He had listened to every word she had said and he couldn't deny any of it. He had done all those things. He was the one driving the wedge between them. He was about to blame Sonny and Jason and their never ending need to control her life, but that wasn't the truth. He was the problem. He had been an absent figure in his own marriage. Showing up when it was convenient and running away when he needed space. Leaving her behind to fend for herself.

He didn't no what to say. He had this whole speech plan and she had just shot it to hell. All he could manage was, "I'm sorry."

Carly shook her head. "Just sign the damn papers. All I want is the hotel here in Port Charles. You can have the others."

Jax hung his head in defeat. "Fine. Whatever you want. I never meant to.."

His words were cut off when Patrick entered the room and bellowed." What the hell are you doing in here! This is a restricted area."

"I was just leaving." Jax announced and made his way out with his tail between his legs.

"Are you ok?" Patrick questioned. "Why didn't you yell? Sonny's right outside the door."

"I didn't want to. I needed to close out this chapter of my life." She said in a sad voice. Then she perked herself up in the chair. Shaking off the past and looking forward to the future. "Come on let's get this over with so I can go home."


	25. Chapter 25

Jax motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. The bartender came over and filled the glass with whiskey. Jax swallowed it in one gulp then pointed down at the glass for another refill. The bartender obliged and filled the glass again. Jax then took the bottle from the bartender and sat it down next to the glass.

"Is this an exclusive party or can anyone join in?" Jerry questioned as he placed a hand on Jax's shoulder. He took the seat beside his brother.

"Not now Jerry." Jax told his brother. "I want to be alone."

"So you can throw yourself your own personal pity party. I don't think so little brother. Why don't you just tell your big brother just what's got you so down?"

Jax gulped down another glass of whiskey. "My wife has left me and I just realized I have no one to blame but myself." Jax reached for the bottle. Jerry placed his hand on top of his brother's preventing him from pouring another glass. "I doubt it's your fault. Carly came with a lot of baggage. She was never good enough for you." Jax snatched the bottle free of Jerry's hand and poured the brown liquid into the glass. He threw his head back as he swallowed then slammed the glass down. "Her baggage wasn't the problem. You were." He said. Jerry looked aghast at the accusation. "I've made every attempt to make peace with the woman and her god forsaken family. The woman isn't good enough for you. She never was." Jerry proclaimed. Jax stood up with the bottle in hand. "She was more than I deserved." He told his brother and walked away.

oooOOOOOooooOOOOOOooo

Elizabeth packed the last of her clothes in to the bag. She could hear the music playing in the other penthouse. She heard raised voices and laughter and she hated it. Carly was living her life. She was there with Jason. He was lavishing his attention on her. He was giving her his love and loyalty while she was getting the boot.

What was she supposed to do now? She had pinned all her hopes and dreams on Jason. It was working perfectly. She had given him a child. He was tied to her forever. Yet he was choosing Carly over her. Carly who had never given him anything except for heartache. How could he choose her? She was everything Carly wasn't.

She picked up the last toy and packed it away. She would just have to give him no choice but to come back to her. If she were to tell Lucky the truth, Jason would be forced to take care of her and Jake. He would have no other option. He would have to protect them.

oooOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOO

Carly sank her body into the tub of hot water and let it sooth her bruised and battered body. It had been a long day and although she appreciated the party her boys had thrown for her all she really had wanted to do when she got home was wash the smell of hospital off of her body. She had been cooped up in that hospital for days and although she had taken frequent showers while she was there she still couldn't shake the feeling of being unclean. The strong mendicancy smell that had been overwhelming her senses was now being replaced with the soft, gentle scent of lavender.

She had been soaking in the tub for about a half an hour and was sure she was probably starting to prune. She reluctantly rose out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and patted her body dry. She took another towel and did the same to her hair. Then wrapped herself in the long, soft terry cloth robe Jason had provided for her.

She slipped out of the bathroom and made way down the hall to her room. Jason stopped her outside her door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked as he came up behind her. His arms reaching around her waist drawing her into his body. Her damp hair resting against his cheek. He inhaled taking in the pleasant scent.

"I was going to my room." Carly responded.

Jason maneuvered her to turn in the hallway and face the opposite direction. "You're room is that way." He told her while slowly nudging her with his body towards his bedroom door.

Carly giggled. "Oh really?"

Jason opened the bedroom door and escorted her through it.

"Definitely." He told her as he positioned her at the edge of the king sized bed while still standing behind her. His arms keeping her body pressed up against his.

Jason began a strategic attack on her neck with his mouth. He started the tender assault right below her ear lobe and continued down to the crook of her neck.

Carly leaned her head back into his kiss. His kisses made fire dance on her skin. She leaned back some more and closed her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she whispered.

"I hope I'm doing more than trying." Jason murmured back. His breath hot on her skin.

Carly turned in his arms and their eyes met.

Undeniable hunger lingered between them. Carly was the first to give in as she leaned in and kissed him. Jason responded and their tongues danced together in unison. Jason gripped her hips tighter and pulled her into himself, deepening the kiss.

Carly winced in pain and Jason immediately backed away. His hands loosening around her waist.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." He told her.

"It's ok" she murmured between clinched teeth.

Jason hands reached down and loosened the tie around her robe causing the flaps to open and reveal her midriff. He went down on his knees till his face was parallel to her hips. He used his forefinger and lightly outlined the bruises that adorn her rib cage. His touch feather light. He then followed his fingers with his lips and tongue.

Carly's eyes rolled in the back of head. Her hands found the top of Jason's head and she laced her fingers in his hair.

His tongue lapped at her bruises replacing the feelings of pain with the overwhelming sensation of desire and need.

Her stomach muscles clinched tightly in anticipation of his touch.

Jason completed his exploration of her midriff and began to venture upward. His hands trailing his lips as they moved upward to the valley that lie between her breasts. His hands began gently surveyed Carly's body.

Carly's own hands were busy removing Jason's shirt from his body. Revealing the mounds of muscle that rippled across his body. Jason leaned Carly back on to the bed and hovered over her.

A tear escaped Carly's eye and ran down her cheek. Jason paused. He took his finger and wiped the tears away.

Carly sighed. "I'm a little nervous. I've been wanting for this for so long. I just don't want to screw it up."

A smirk came across Jason's face. "There's nothing you can do to chase me away." He kissed the spot where the tear had resided.

"Nothing." He reiterated and then proceeded to make passionate love to her for the next few hours until exhaustion took hold off both of them and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	26. Chapter 26

The reverberation of the cell phone vibrating against the nightstand woke Jason out of sleep. With his eyes still closed he reached his hand out and felt for the phone. He answered the call.

"Morgan." He said in a low sleepy voice. Desperately trying not to wake the sleeping beauty lying on his abdomen.

Jason eyes shot open. "When?" He questioned the man on the other end of the phone.

"Are you sure it's both of them?" He asked and was silent as the caller answered.

"Don't loose them." He ordered. "I'm on my way"

Jason closed the cell phone ending the call. He looked down at Carly's head which was lying on his abs and saw one of her long legs was draped across his body. Her body was molded into his. He slowly moved himself from under her not wanting to disturb her sleep. He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

A sudden chill caused Carly to wake. She realized that Jason's warmth was no longer lying underneath her and she reached her arm out across the bed to find him. He wasn't there. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room. The past four days in the hospital Jason had been there every time she woke. His smile was always there to greet her. She had grown so accustomed it that waking this time to find him not there almost sent her into a panic.

She sprang straight up in bed ready to pounce to the floor and began searching for Jason. She was relieved when she heard the shower water running. She relaxed. She was debating on weather or not to join him in the shower. She started to move out of the bed, but the soreness of her muscles took hold of her and caused her to lie back down.

The shower water stopped running and a few minutes later Jason appeared in the room wearing a pair of button fly blue jeans with no shirt. Jason saw her lying awake in bed. Her eyes were fixed on a bead of water that was traveling down Jason's bare chest. The lust filled look in Carly's eyes did not go unnoticed by Jason, but he had to resist the urge to fulfill her needs. He needed to leave and put an end to the Zacchara threat.

Jason made his way across the room and brushed a kiss across Carly's lips. "Did I wake you?" He asked and then went back to the dresser. He opened the drawer and removed a ribbed, sleeveless tee.

"The bed got cold." Carly smirked and patted the area where he had been lying.

Jason pulled the T-shirt on over his head and then reached in another drawer and pulled out a dark brown mock neck shirt.

Carly sat up in the bed. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

Jason's face became serious. "Yeah. I have to go out for awhile." He said as he made his way back to her and sat facing her on the bed. "I need you to promise me that you won't leave here until I get back."

"What's going on? Jase." Carly questioned her eyes narrowing as she sat up straighter in the bed. Her back pressed hard up against the headboard.

Jason tried to disguise the worry in his voice. "I have to take care of something. I need to know you're going to stay put."

"Don't treat me like that." Carly snapped. "I have a right to know what's going on. Don't you dare try and shut me out."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not shutting you out. I just don't want you to worry."

"Too late. I already am. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to sneak out of here and follow behind you to find out." Carly started to rise out of the bed.

Jason put his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed down to lower her back on to the bed. "I received a call from the men I have watching Zacchara and Lansing. They both have been held up in that fortress every since the elevator incident. I haven't been able to get close to either one of them. A little while ago both men were seen leaving the compound together. My men have been following them. I'm not sure where they're headed, but this is the only chance I've had since this whole thing started to get at both of them."

Carly shook her head. "Sounds like a set up to me."

"It probably is. That's why I want you to promise me you're not going to leave until I get back. I need to know you're safe."

"I'll stay put. Carly reassured him.

Jason kissed her on the forehead and then whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Carly immediately stiffened. Jason normal did not volunteer terms of endearment. The only times she could remember where he told her he loved her with out prompting was during life and death situations. She reached for Jason who was standing and about to walk away. She wrapped her hand around his forearm. Jason turned to look at her.

"Come back to me in one piece" She told him her voice laced with fear.

Jason recognized her worry and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand. "You just make sure you're right here when I get back." He placed another kiss on her lips. "And I will be back."

He didn't wait for her response. He wished there were words to take the fear out of her voice. Something he could say that would allow her to relax until he returned, but he knew nothing he could say would reassure her that he would be coming back. She new the danger he was facing and the all too real possibility that he could be killed, but he couldn't allow her fear to prevent him from doing his job. He had to protect her and if protecting her cost him his life it would be a sacrifice he would make willingly. He willed himself not to look back as he exited the room.

Carly's mind was racing. Jason knew this was more than likely a trap and he was walking right into it. He was being careless. He was doing it to protect her. He wanted the threat to her eliminated at all costs and he was growing impatient waiting for the next strike. He wanted to strike back and he wasn't going to allow this opportunity to slip by.

Carly needed a distraction or she was going to do something impulsive, like chase after Jason. She picked up the phone and called for support. Twenty minutes later she was sitting in the living room with her feet curled underneath her on the couch, listening to Patrick tell her stories about his residency.

Patrick was on his way to the hospital when Carly called. He could tell by the tremble in her voice that she was desperately trying to hide that she was scared. She asked him if he could drop by and keep her company while Jason was away. Patrick did have a few patients to see this morning, but he called in a favor and had another doctor cover him for a couple of hours. He would never be able to concentrate on work until he discovered just what had caused her to drastically change her mood from the happy go lucky woman that had left the hospital to the fearful, scared woman that had called him.

He made to Jason's in record time and once there Carly explained everything. She told him she just wanted company, but it was obvious Carly wanted him to take her mind off of her fears. So he began to tell her about his colorful life as a resident. He was half way through the story of the time he and a nurse gave a new meaning to the name exploratory surgery as they had sex underneath the surgical lights in the O.R. when his pager went off.

He reached for it and then pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a few numbers and listen to the message. He looked disappointed when he closed the phone.

"I have to go." He said. "They need me at the hospital. Ten car pile up."

Carly's eyes narrowed.

"No. Jason isn't among them." He assured her. He stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He picked up his coat and put it on. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingled them in his hand. "Don't think I've forgotten about our date to go car shopping. I'm sure Sonny will want his car back soon, although I am getting kind of attached to it."

Carly walked with him over to the door and opened it. "I can arrange it so you can keep it."

Patrick threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "I'm sure you could." He said and then bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Carly sat at Jason's desk perusing through the hotel invoices she had pulled out of her briefcase. She was trying to keep her thoughts away from Jason and the danger she was certain he was walking into. She heard the faint hum of a cell phone and walked over to the side table by the couch to get her phone.

"Jase." She said without even looking at the number to see if it was indeed him.

"Mom" A small voice said back.

"Michael." Carly said with a slight bit of terror in her voice. She could tell by the sound of Michael's voice something was wrong.

"Mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ditch the guards. I just wanted to ditch school." Michael was rambling and Carly was growing more and more concern.

"Michael, baby where are you?"

"Somewhere on the docks." He answered. "There after me mom. Two of them."

A lump formed in Carly's throat and she swallowed hard to get it to go down. She tried to make her voice as calm and reassuring as possible. "Michael, Tell mommy where on the docks."

"Mom, they're coming I have to go."

The phone went dead. Carly starred at the soundless phone and screamed. "Michael!"

Carly began to frantically dial numbers. "Come on. Come on." She said to the ringing phone. "Pick up." Then a voice came through the receiver. "Morgan." But it was his voice mail. "Jase. They're after my baby. Michael called and he's on the dock. He sounded really scared. Damn't!" She cursed into the phone. She took a deep breath. "I know I promised you, but it's my baby." She hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and shot out the door like a bullet. The one lone guard close on her heels calling after her.

Carly dialed another number as she hurriedly made her way to the docks. Another voice mail. She left a panicked message on that phone too. Sonny was probably with Jason she told herself. She was on her own. She had to rescue her child.

Carly was zig zagging through the narrow passages ways of the docks calling out Michael's name. She looked behind her and saw the guard that had been trailing her was MIA. She must have lost him somewhere along the way. Although common sense told her to stop and wait for him to catch up, the mother in her she could not wait another second.

She came around a corner and found her self on the edge of a pier overlooking the water. Her cell phone rang. She quickly snapped it open. "Mom" the small voice cried and then she heard him cry out and his voice faded away. A deep sinister voice came on the line. "Pier 7. Warehouse 8. Ten minutes." The phone went dead.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Jason and Sonny were racing down a long country road. The team he had following Zacchara and Lansing said they had stopped at a small farm house that was along a deserted stretch of road. According to his team, there were several other vehicles also parked outside the farmhouse. It appeared it was some kind of meeting. Suddenly both Jason's and Sonny's cell phones began to violently shake. Jason reached for his and looked at the screen.

"Missed Call. Voice Message" They must have been driving through a dead spot on the road and had just come back into range. He and Sonny both punched in numbers simultaneously. Both men listening intently then they turned at the same time and looked at each other. "god damn't" Jason swore and slammed on the brakes while spinning the steering wheel causing the rear of the car to fishtail out while flying into a U-Turn. He then slammed his foot on the gas causing the engine to roar.

oooOOOOooOOOOOOooo

Carly looked out over the water. Ten minutes. She picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. Voice mail again. "Jase. They've got him. Pier 7. Warehouse 8. I know it's a trap, but he's my baby." She paused trying to swallow down her fear. "I have to do this. I'll save him and then you can save me." She said trying to make it sound like a joke. Her voice then became very serious. "Jase, I love you. Always have." Then she hung up the phone. She called Sonny and left him a message for him as well telling him where Michael was then she took off towards Pier 7.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Jason and Sonny were breaking the speed barrier down the long country road leaving the several cars that were following then in the dust. Jason had just seen the sign saying "Welcome to Port Charles" when both cells phones began to shake again. Sonny and Jason gave each other a concerned look. She must have tried to call again, but they had to drive back through that dead area in order to get back to town. Jason punched in the code and put his phone on speaker. His heart dropped when he heard the message. He beat his hand against the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Carly stood outside the warehouse starring at the large number 8 that was sprawled across the bay door. She reached for her cell phone and dialed again. She had one more person she could call. The phone rang over and over again.

"Pick up." Carly told it.

Finally a female voice answered. "Hello"

"Sam. I need to speak to Lucky." Carly said relieved that someone had answered.

"Lucky's in the shower right now." Sam said in a drawl that was meant to indicate they had just finished making love.

"Damn't Sam. I don't have time for this. Put my cousin on the phone!" Carly yelled.

Sam laughed. "I'll have Lucky call you when he has a chance." And the line went dead.

Carly cursed. "Stupid little bitch." She shoved the phone back down into her pocket took a deep breath for courage and walked into the warehouse.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for continuing to follow the story.

The inside of the warehouse was dark. Carly had to slide her hands up against the wall in order to lead herself down the long corridor. The corridor lead to a huge empty space which was dimly light by the sunlight that was coming in through the windows high up on the wall.

She could see Michael sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He was gagged and his ankles were tied with rope to the legs of the chair. His hands were tied together behind the chair.

Her first instinct was to run to her baby and free him, but she held herself back. She knew this was a trap. She knew they were there somewhere waiting on her to run to her child, so instead she kept to the shadows of the dimly light room. Her heart was pounding. Her palms sweaty. She crouched down low close to the wall.

Her eyes never leaving her son. Her heart broke as she watched him struggle against the ties that were binding him. He hadn't seen her. He had no clue she was there. She wanted to call to him. Let him know he wasn't alone.

She wanted to scream to him. "It's okay baby. Mommy's here now. It's ok. I'll take care of you." She kept repeating the words over and over in her head. "Mommy's here baby. Mommy won't let anything happen to you." As if thinking them would send the words telepathically to her son. There were some boxes piled up near the wall she was clinging to and she ducked behind them just as she saw movement from the other side of the room.

A large figure was walking towards Michael. Michael began to struggle more in the chair. The chair legs thumped up and down against the floor as Michael violently rocked in the chair. Carly felt around looking for something she could use as a weapon to defend her son, but she found nothing. The only thing she had was herself. The man stood next to Michael and he pushed down hard on his shoulders with both hands. Stopping the fretful child from moving.

Carly continued to look around the floor. Feeling with her hands for something. Anything. She snatched her hand back and bit her lip to prevent herself from making a noise as she felt a sharp object cut her hand. She looked down and saw a jagged cut along her palm. Although the cut wasn't too deep. It was deep enough to bleed. She shook off the pain and slowly reached out looking for the object that had caused the damage. Her hand touched something cold and smooth with jagged edges. She picked it up being very careful to avoid the edges and brought the object into her sight. She could hear Michael's muffled cries in the background. She looked down at what she was holding. It was a piece of glass that was big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. One edge was smooth and the other was sharp and jagged. She looked up at the windows overhead and saw a broken window where the piece she held in her hand would fit in perfectly. She carefully tucked her only weapon in the sleeve of her jacket. Right above her wrist. She would only get one shot at him.

The man stood with his hands now clasped around Michael's neck. Then he called out. "I know you're here. Come out or I'll snap your son's neck." Carly could hear Michael's muffled protest. She peered around the corner and saw the man's grip tightening around her son's neck. Michael was shaking his head violently trying to break free from the man's grip.

Carly stood up and stepped out of the shadows. "Stop!" She yelled. "Let him go!" She demanded. The man crooked his finger at her. "Come here." He said. Loosening his hold on Michael, but not removing his hands from their position. Carly slowly made her way across until she stood a little bit more than arms length away from Michael and the man standing behind him.

She looked down at her son. She could see him clearly now. His face was flush red. His nose was running and an ocean of tears was flowing from his eyes. The gag was pulled tight in his mouth and it caused his cheeks to appear drawn back. His red hair was standing up in a fuzzy mess. "It's okay Michael." She said out loud in the most reassuring, motherly voice she could muster. "Calm down. I'm here now."

She tore her eyes away from her son and looked at the large man standing behind him. She quickly sized him up. He was around the same height as Jason, but he was a lot wider. She wasn't sure if it the bulk of him was muscle or fat, but she was pretty sure either way she would never be able to go hand to hand with this enormous man. She tried her best not to seem intimidated by him. She nodded her head up at him and glared into his eyes. "Take your hands off of him." She commanded. When the man didn't move his hands she followed the command up with a swift "Now!"

The man didn't seem in the least bit worried. He hesitated and then dropped his hands to his side. Carly's eyes narrowed. "Step back away from him." He laughed. "It appears as though you think you're the one in charge here." He told her. Carly stepped forward and the man's hands flew back to Michael's neck squeezing. Carly took a step back. "No!" She yelled. "Say it nicely." The man demanded. "Please. Don't" Carly cried. The man dropped his hands away. "Let me tell you how this is going to work. You are going to go sit in this chair right here." He pointed to an empty chair next to her son. "Then I'm going to tie you up and you're not going to fight me on it or your son will pay for it."

The man motioned her to the chair and Carly hesitated, but then she looked at Michael's tear ridden face and sat in the chair. At least she would be with her son. "Hands behind the chair." The man told her and Carly complied, but before she did she pushed the piece of glass higher into her sleeve. The jagged edges cutting her forearm as it moved. She hoped the cuts wouldn't bleed. The man bound her wrist together behind the chair and then came around in front of her. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs and then pushed her legs open. He took rope and tied her ankles to the legs of the chair. With her securely bound. He ran his hands back up the inside of her thigh and up her abdomen, then between her breasts till he reached her mouth. He traced his finger along her mouth and Carly opened her mouth and snapped at him. He drew his hand back and struck her so hard her head snapped back and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. "Bitch" He called her.

Carly could taste the blood pooling in her mouth. She puckered her lips and spat in the man's face. He reached back and slapped her again. Then he grabbed a gag and placed tightly in her mouth. Carly winced as the gag cut at the edge of her busted up lip. The man stepped in front of her. "Don't get to comfortable. We're leaving very soon." He walked away leaving mother and son alone in the darken room.

Carly looked over at Michael who was now almost hyperventilating. She spoke to him with her eyes. Letting him know she was ok. She shook her arms up and down until the piece of glass slid into her fingers. She carefully tried to maneuver the glass in her hand until it slipped into the perfect position for sawing and then she began to slid the jagged edge of the glass up and down again the ropes. Silently praying for the ropes not to be too thick.

She gripped the glass tightly in her hand. She couldn't drop it. If she dropped it there would be no hope for Michael. She felt the glass cutting deep into her palm and the blood started flowing. Trickling down her fingers. The blood was causing the glass to be slippery. She bit down on the gag and gripped the glass harder while still moving it back and forth against the rope on the same spot. The motion caused the glass to dig deeper and deeper into her flesh. Carly was determined not to let go of the glass. She would continue to saw until the rope was free. Until Michael was free.

She closed her eyes and continued working at the rope. Telling herself over and over again "I have to save Michael. I have to save Michael." Her one desire was to see her child safely away from here. They could have her, but they were not going to have her child. Besides, as long as she knew her children were safe. She could hold out till Jason got there.

Jason. Why hadn't he answered the phone? What if they got him too? What if he was lying somewhere bleeding, hurt or even worse dead. She shook her head side to side as if to throw those thoughts from her mind. Jason had promised to he would come back. Jason never broke his promises at least not ones he made to her. Her palm was now covered with blood, but she persisted. She looked over and saw that Michael was watching her. His eyes wide and hopeful. Carly gripped the glass in her hand and tried to pull her hands apart. Testing the resistance of the rope. Not yet. She repositioned the glass in her hand and went back to work.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason's worse fear came to life when he arrived at the warehouse and found it empty and a pool of blood was on the floor beneath a chair. He was certain he would have gotten there in time. He had broken the speed barrier getting there. They must have figured he was on to them when he didn't show up at the so called meeting. They must have moved her. Damn't he should have thought about that. He should have sent Sonny on ahead as a decoy and went back by himself.

He bent down and ran finger through the pool of blood. It was good size puddle. Either Michael or Carly was hurt and he had arrived too late. He was running out of time. These people didn't want to negotiate. They didn't want to ransom Carly. They just wanted her dead. He could already be too late. The thought made his stomach tie into knots and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face and dripping into the blood pool.

Jason felt a hand touch his shoulder and he whirled on one knee with his gun drawn to face the owner of the hand. Sonny took a step back and took in Jason's appearance. He immediately became alarmed. Then he saw the blood that was behind Jason on the floor.

Sonny began to panic. "Not my son. Not Carly. No. No." He said over and over again.

Jason stood up and pulled himself together. He wouldn't give up on Carly. He couldn't.

Jason walked over and grabbed Sonny by his shoulder and shook him. "Michael is fine. Carly is with him and she would never let anything happen to him. It takes a lot more than a little blood loss." He pointed to the spot on the floor. "to take Carly out. She's a fighter and she knows I'm coming for her. She'll hold out till I get there. So pull yourself together or I'm leaving you behind."

Sonny looked up at the ceiling, wiped his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at Jason with a look of determination on his face that was almost equal to his. "Let's go."

Jason followed the blood trail that led from the chair. There was a trail that led to the bay. It looked like they must have been put them into a vehicle, because the blood trail just ended there. Jason went back to the chair and beamed the flashlight down again. There was a second blood trail that led in the opposite direction. He followed it. Sonny was right on his heels. The trail led to a stack of boxes that were up against the opposite wall. The blood went behind the boxes and then another small pool formed near a stack of large boxes.

Jason didn't know what to make of the second blood trail. Which was had been formed first? It was possible they had brought Carly here in a van or car and the first blood trail was from when they took her out and tied her to the chair. Then the second trail would mean she escaped.

Jason started throwing boxes around. They were all empty. He flung them around and Sonny joined in. He saw blood smears on the outside of some of the empty boxes and he grew hopeful and concentrated his efforts on the stack where the blood had smeared the boxes.

He finally got to a box he couldn't lift. He signaled for Sonny to come over. Sonny nudged the box with his foot and a low, smothered, whimper came from the box.

Jason forgot about being careful and ripped open the box to find Michael curled in a ball, clutching a gag in his hands to his mouth in order to prevent himself from making noise.

Jason reached in and tried to gather the traumatized child up into his arms. Michael had an immediate violent reaction to Jason's touch. He kicked his legs and thrashed his arms around evading Jason's grasp.

Sonny came over and helped Jason gather Michael up all the time he was talking to his son. "It's Dad, Michael. You're safe." Michael continued his fighting even after looking his dad in the eye and hearing his voice.

Jason needed to check Michael over so he could tell if the blood came from him. He securely gripped Michael by the shoulders and turned him to face him. He gave him a little shake just to get his eyes to focus on him. Then he spoke very sternly. "Michael. Calm down. I need you to calm down."

Michael weakly stood still. His knees were wobbling and Jason could feel his body trembling as he ran his hands down him checking for injuries. There were none. Michael's empty eyes starred at Jason. The boy was clearly in shock. Traumatized. Sonny knelt down next to his son and called his name, but Michael's eyes never left Jason's.

"Michael. Do you know where you're mommy is? Where's Carly? Is she in one of the boxes?" Jason asked while pointing to the remaining boxes.

Michael shook his head side to side indicating she was not in the boxes.

Jason asked again. "Michael, Where's your mom? Where's Carly?"

Michael's eyes stayed fixed on Jason and he slowly raised his hand and pointed towards the bay doors. Then he spoke in a small broken voice. "Mommy said get in the box and wait for Jason." Michael paused and took a breath like he was summoning up some courage. Then he continued "Mommy said Jason would save us, but they came and took mommy away." He lowered his small hand back to his side and water pooled in his eyes. "Save mommy. You have to save mommy." He begged Jason and then the little boy collapsed into Jason's arm.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Carly lay on the hard cold floor of the van slowly waking up from an unconscious state. She had no idea how long she was out. The last thing she could remember was placing Michael into one of the boxes and covering it up. She was about to get into one herself, but she heard someone coming and decided to move away from the boxes and out into the open. They really didn't want Michael. He was just a way to get her. They wouldn't look for him if he was missing; at least that was what she was hoping. If she allowed them to capture her, they wouldn't bother looking for her son. He would be safe. She would worry about the rest later.

Carly quickly made her way back to the chair. She wrapped the gag around her hand and concealed the glass in it. She stood in front of the chair.

A man made his way toward the two chairs and ran across the room as soon as he noticed there was no one sitting in the chairs and saw a figure standing in front of one.

Carly was pretty sure the man couldn't make out exactly who she was, at least not from that distance with the room being so dark. Carly figured the man must have thought she was Sonny or Jason. That would explain why he was approaching so cautiously. The man got close enough for him to clearly make out her blonde locks and then he moved as fast as lightning.

Carly allowed the gag to fall from her hand and she held the glass in it ready to strike. The man pounced on her and she raised her hand and slashed at his neck. She barely grazed him. He snatched her hand, removed the glass from it and flung it into the darkness. Carly heard it shatter when it hit the ground.

The man cursed and asked her over and over again where her son was, but Carly would not speak. She heard the bay doors open and the man holding her placed a cloth over her mouth and nose and then total darkness. The last words she could remember was a man's voice saying, "Take her to Mr. Monroe."


	29. Chapter 29

Jason's mind was reeling as he knelt over the blood pool that was on the floor. 

Sonny had just left to take Michael to the hospital. The poor boy was traumatized. Jason had looked him over real good and there was no sign of physical injuries. 

He ran a finger through the blood. That meant all this blood came from Carly. He choked back tears. She had fought to save her son and then turned herself over to protect him. That was his Carly fierce to the end. He ran his finger through the blood again and again making a trail through it. The tears running silently down his cheeks.

_I can't loose her. _

_I can't. Not after how long it took for us to get here. _

_For me to admit my feelings. _

_To admit she means everything to me._

_god damn't. _

All he could see in his mind was Carly lying somewhere bleeding to death and calling for him.

_What if I'm too late?_

_What if she_…. 

He stopped that thought_….She wasn't._

She was somewhere waiting on him. Waiting on him to save her…and he would.

He stood up and wiped fingers on to his pants. Carly was a fighter and she would fight until he got there. She wouldn't give up on him and he would not give up on her. She was alive. He would feel it in his bones if she was dead. Jason ran his hand down his face erasing the tears. He would do anything to save her. Anything. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello" A female voice answered.

"Sam put Lucky on the phone." Jason said.

"He's a little busy right now. I'll have him call you later." Sam said and was about to hang up when Jason's voice came bellowing through the receiver. 

"Dam't Sam I don't have time for your games. Put Lucky on now."

"What is it with you guys tonight? First Carly and now you." Sam questioned.

"Carly called there? How long ago?" Jason questioned.

"She called about an hour or so ago. I told her the same thing I'm telling you. Lucky is busy." Sam said in an indigent voice.

Jason was now furious. He spoke in a low threatening tone. "Sam. Put Lucky on now."

Sam knew that tone. Jason meant business and she didn't want to be caught in his wrath. She walked into the bedroom where Lucky laid sprawled across the bed in his boxers only. She stretched her arm out to hand him the phone. 

"It's Jason." She said. "Which reminds me. Carly called for you while you were in the shower. I told her I would have you called her back, but I kinda of got distracted when you got out." She shot him a seductive look. 

"_That should cover my ass."_ Sam thought and handed Lucky the phone.

"Yes" Lucky said.

"Lucky, I need your help." Jason said

"Since when do you need anyone's help? You're the hero." Lucky retorted.

"It's Carly." Jason said somberly.

"Carly." Lucky repeated. "You were supposed to be keeping her safe. Was there another attempt on her life?" 

"I was keeping her safe until they took Michael and Carly went after them." 

Lucky cursed and Sam knew it was bad. It had something to do with Carly and she had been the one not to give Lucky the phone. Lucky was going to kill her when he found out the truth.

"Where are they?" Lucky asked.

"I found Michael. Sonny is taking him to GH. He called Bobby and she's on her way there. He'll explain everything to her once she gets there." Jason voice began to break as he continued. "She wasn't here. They have her."

Lucky cursed again as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and yanked on a pair of jeans. "Where are you?"

"There's so much blood." Jason said in a broken voice. 

Lucky closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He asked the question again. "Jason. Where?"

Jason told Lucky where he was and Lucky jotted it down on a piece a paper he pulled off the nightstand. "I'll have a forensic team there in minutes. Do you have any leads?" He asked as he put on his socks and shoes. 

"Nothing." Jason said. "There's nothing. I'm hoping Michael can remember something. A voice or a word. But he's really out of it and I'm not sure if Lainey will be able to get anything from him tonight. I have Spinelli checking traffic cams in the area to see what vehicles came in and left this area in the last hour or so." 

"Good" Lucky said. "If you can get me a license plate, even a partial, I can run it. Give me as many as you find. We'll run them all. I can bring in Lansing and Zacchara for questioning." 

"That would be a waste. We're running out of time." Jason answered. He was making his way out of the warehouse. 

"We'll find her." Lucky said.

"We have to." Jason answered. "because if we don't. I will tear this city apart bit by bit until I find the person responsible." 

"And I'll be right beside you. She's my cousin. This is just as personal for me as it is for you. She's my family." Lucky hung up the phone and began dialing franticly. 

Sam stood across the room watching. She heard what Lucky had said. _"Carly was family." _She had kept his family from him in her time of need. She had interfered and lied about it and now Carly was in danger. Possibly dead. Lucky would never forgive her.

Jason stood outside the warehouse. He spotted his bike. One of the men had brought there for him. He kicked his leg over. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he couldn't just stay here doing nothing. His cell phone ring. 

"Spinelli, did you find something?" 

"I am the Jackal." Spinelli replied. 

"No time to pat yourself on the back. Tell me what you got." Jason demanded. 

Spinelli began to ramble. "In the last hour and a half. The only vehicles to come and go from that area were yours and a white van. It went into the area about twenty minutes prior to your arrival and was seen leaving ten minutes later. It was heading north." 

Jason started his bike. "Were you able to get a plate?" he asked. 

"Of course, but it's a partial. NTE 7 that's all I got." 

"Call Lucky Spencer and let him know the plate so he can track it down. I want you to look at all the traffic cams heading north out of here and see of you spot that van. Call me when you find it." 

Jason hung up and took off fast; heading north.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

(Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now,  
Or am I lost?) Damien Rice – Cold Water 

Carly could feel every bump of the road. Her hands were once again tied behind her back, but one of them had some sort of bandage on it. They must have done that to stop the bleeding. 

The pain in her hand had stopped and was now replaced by numbness. She had no feeling in her hand or fingers. The glass had made a really deep cut. She wouldn't be surprised if she had nerve damage, but it was worth it. Michael was safe. Her son was safe. Now all she had to worry about was keeping herself alive. Carly lost it at the thought of her own death. She closed her eyes and her mind raced with thoughts of her own demise.

(No one's daughter allow me that  
And I can't let go of your hand  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
or am I lost?)

_Why is this happening? Why is this happening?_

_I just started to have everything I ever wanted._

_Jason. _

_Oh.. Jason…I love you so much._

_I should have told him every day. I shouldn't have let us stay apart for so long. _

_Damn't, she gulped, this isn't happening. I'm supposed to have his kids. Grow old with him. It's supposed to me and him forever. _

_Jason.. Jason…please.. please save me.. please come get me.._

_He's not going to make it in time. _

(oooo, I love you  
Don't you know I love you  
And I always have  
Hallelujah  
Will you come with me?)

She felt the van reduce speed.

_There're going to kill me now._

She bite her lip to hold back her sobs. Her breathing became erratic as her heart raced. 

_I'm not going to see my kids graduate high school or college. _

_I won't be there when they fall in love, get married, have children of their own._

The tears were streaming from her closed eyes. 

_Oh my god… I don't want to die. I'm not ready._ She sobbed. 

The van came to a complete stop. 

_Jason!_ She screamed in her head. 

_I have to get it together._ She told herself. 

_He's coming. I just have to hold out for him_. 

_I can't give up._

She took slow deep breaths to calm herself. 

_I'm not done fighting, not yet._

She heard footsteps outside the van and then heard someone pull on the door handle. Carly squeezed her eyelids closed as tight as possible. 

_Don't show any fear._ She told herself and then opened her eyes just as the van door swung open. 

(Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand  
Lord, can you hear me?  
Lord, can you hear me?  
Lord, can you hear me?  
Ahh...  
Or Am I lost with you?  
Or Am I lost with you?  
Am I lost with you?)

Her heart stopped.

Her mouth dropped open.

She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"You Bitch!" She yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucky listened intently to Spinelli spit out directions on the other end of the phone

Lucky listened intently to Spinelli spit out directions on the other end of the phone. Lucky received the call shortly after he arrived at the warehouse. He had called in every favor he had. They were running the partial plate Spinelli had given him, but he was pretty sure that was a shot in the dark. Zacchara and Lansing were to smart to use a vehicle that could be traced back to them. It was more than likely stolen.

The forensic team was already there when he arrived at the warehouse. He carefully ducked the tape and made his way into the building. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Jason had told him there was blood, but he didn't realize he meant that much. He swallowed hard at the thought of his cousin bleeding to death in the back of a van.

He checked in with the team on site and that was when he had received the call. Spinelli had managed to track the van through traffic cams and was about to feed Jason the directions. Jason had requested Lucky be conference in on the call. He wanted Lucky to follow him for back up. Lucky immediately ran out to his car and took of in the direction Jason had previously gone.

Lucky was quietly listening to Spinelli as he called out left turns and right turns. This kid was good. It was no wonder Jason kept him around. Lucky was still waiting for them to grab a tech to start to filter through the traffic cams and her this young man had not only hacked into them, but he had sifted through all the footage in the area in a matter of minutes. _The PCPD could use someone like this._ He thought to himself as he turned left. The siren was blaring and he could barely here Spinelli and his thoughts over the sound.

He was extremely worried about his cousin. Carly had a target placed on her back every since she hooked up with Morgan and Corinthos, but over the years Lucky had learned to relax about her welfare. He knew Jason would lay down his life for his cousin.

The latest threat had him worried from the start. It was obvious to him something had changed in Carly's and Jason's relationship. Jason was still protecting her, but Carly was so distant. She hadn't wanted Jason's help or protection.

He had never seen Carly push Jason away. Jason was the one constant in his cousin's life. Everyone town knew it didn't matter who Carly was seeing at the time or married to, Jason was the only man for her and vise versa.

After the elevator drop Jason had given Lucky his word that he would protect her at all cost and it appeared what ever differences the two of them had, they had worked them out. Carly was happy again despite the attempts on her life. Jason was not his favorite person, but he was loyal to his cousin and quite possibly in love with her. It was becoming more obvious as he heard the desperation in Jason's voice through the phone as he demanded directions from Spinelli.

"Left or Right?" Jason questioned in harsh tones.

"Left" Spinelli muttered back and then added, "I lost it from there, but it's had to be in that area. That road leads to a dead end."

Jason cursed and the line went quiet. Finally the silence was broke with Jason declaration that he had spotted the van at an abandoned apartment building. "I see it. I see it." Jason ran off the address to Spinelli. Lucky wrote it down, plugged it into his navigator and then pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Lucky heard Jason tell Spinelli there appeared to be guards. Lucky interrupted the conversation.

"You wait for back up." Lucky ordered Jason.

Jason didn't respond. "I'm not playing Morgan. Don't go playing hero with my cousin's life on the line. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait!"

Jason muttered in the phone. "I can't" and the phone went dead.

Lucky recognized the desperation in Jason's voice. He was going to go in. Lucky called in the address sending all available units to the location and then prayed.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Jason could see two men standing out in front of the building. He parked his bike about a block and a half away and then reached into the black duffle bag that was strapped on the back and pulled out a pair of desert eagle handguns. He reached back in the bag and pulled out a silencer and placed it on the end of one of the handguns and placed extra clips in his inside jacket pocket. He holstered the weapon without the silencer and cradled the other weapon in his shooting hand and stalked his way towards the building.

He managed to cross the street and position himself in the building directly across from the two men standing outside the building.

The streets were quite and he could here the men talking. "This job sucks." One of the men said. "I don't see why they didn't just kill her back at the warehouse."

Jason's heart leapt out of his chest as a wave a relief washed over him. She was alive, but he didn't know for how long. He gave a quick glance down the road. No sign of Lucky. He had to go in now. He couldn't wait. He couldn't be this close to Carly and not go after her. He bent his head down in a silent prayer, took a deep breath and the stepped out of the shadows.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Carly woke up with her mind in a fog. Her head was pounding and she had no clue where she was or how she got there. Her eyes were shut tight. She tried to open them, but couldn't muster up enough strength to do so. Her body was so weak and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"_Jason" _She whispered in her head. _"Where am I? Help me. I need you to help me."_

Some of the fog lifted and she started to remember the circumstance that brought her to this place. Michael's phone call. Her search for him. The warehouse. _"The warehouse. Michael."_ Her heart began to race and then she remembered getting him to safety right before they had recaptured her. Her son was safe. Jason would find him.

The last remnants of fog dissipated and she remembered the van. Words screamed through her head. _"That bitch knocked me out."_ The thought of the other woman sent adrenaline pumping through Carly's veins. _"When I get my hands on her I'm going to.."_ She heard movement. She wasn't alone. She remained still on the cold hard floor. She knew her arms were no use to her as she couldn't even feel them. Her legs were still bound also. She was helpless. She willed her eyes to open and after several tries they did.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to focus, but once they did it appeared as though she was in a basement of some sort of building. She was lying on a dusty, dirty concrete floor. There was one lone light bulb that hung in the middle of the room. It was on, but it didn't cast enough light to illuminate the entire room.

She saw a figure move out of the shadows and her pulse raced. There was no way she was going to show her fear. If she was going to kill her, so be it, but she wasn't going to grovel and beg that bitch for her life. Never.

Carly swallowed hard and moistened her dry lips with her tongue. She wanted to speak with confidence. She wanted her voice to be strong and show no fear, but her mouth was dry as hell and the little strength she had managed to muster was fading fast. Then she saw who it was and a wave of relief flooded her.

"Jerry." She said in a weak voice as Jerry Jax stepped into the light. "I'm so glad to see you." Carly said in a breathy voice. "Help me." Her voice was starting to fade. Her mind was weary and now Jerry was here she felt safe for the first time since they captured her. Get me out of here." She begged.

Jerry knelt next to her. "Now why would I want to do that after I worked so hard to get you here?"

Carly continued to beg not realizing what Jerry had just said and then it clicked. "What do you mean?" She asked in a puzzled voice and then she saw the calculating coldness in Jerry's eyes. The same look she had seen in the Hotel right before he blew it up. He was serious. He had done this to her. He was the one trying to kill her. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and all her hopes dissipated into teardrop that escaped her eye.

Jerry saw the minute it all clicked in her head and smiled. "Now you understand."

"Why?" Carly asked. "Why would you want me dead? I thought…"

"You thought what?" Jerry snapped at her as he rose. "You thought we were family. You thought I cared. I never cared about you and the only family I have is Jax and Lady Jane. You are nothing to me."

Carly managed to move her slightly so she could look up to see Jerry's face. "I don't understand?"

"It's real simple. You're not good enough for my brother. I told you not to hurt him and you did."

Carly opened her mouth to speak, but Jerry put a hand up telling her not too.

"It was clear to me in the hotel that you were in love with Sonny not Jax. The way you were all to willing to put yourself in harms way to save his life, over and over again. Then you married him." Jerry paused and then answered Carly's silent rebuttal. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I know you said it was to save him for jail, but let's be honest. You had already slept with the man. It's not like you hated the idea of being his wife."

"Jax understood." Carly said. "I don't know what this has to do with all this. Jax and I are married, evidentially I chose him over Sonny."

"Yes you did, but you never chose him over Jason. I finally came to that realization when Jax was away and you and I had time to spend together."

"You mean when you sent him away." Carly snapped.

"Minor detail." Jerry brushed away her accusation. "Anyway, Jason was in jail at the time and you were more concerned with his welfare than your own husband's. You were desperate to save him. Hell, you even turned to me for help and you hated me. I bet you would have done just about anything to get him out of jail." Jerry said the last part in a very suggestive tone that alluded to sex.

"Not in you wildest dreams."

"Oh well. I guess it's a good thing that it didn't come to that. I would have hated to have to turn you down. That would have been awkward to say the least. Anyway, back to the story. I realized I was worried about the wrong man. It wasn't Sonny that you loved. It was Jason and as time went on you proved it over and over again. Jason came first. Jax didn't have the guts to make you choose, because he knew he would lose. So when I was approached with the idea of doing you in. I jumped on the bandwagon."

Carly was growing weak, but she managed to see the figure coming into the light. When had she gotten there? She must have been distracted by Jerry's rambling. She hadn't even noticed that she had come into the room. The woman stood next to Jerry and looked down at Carly.

Fury built inside of Carly and her weak voice turned into a mighty roar. "You better kill me now, cause if I get loose I'm going to rip you apart inch by inch."

Brenda laughed. "I don't think so."


	31. Chapter 31

Jason made quick work for the two guards standing in front of the building

Jason made quick work for the two guards standing in front of the building. He picked them off one by one from across the street. The silencer on the weapon caused only a whisper to escape when it was fired. He carefully made his way across the street to the front of the building. He checked the perimeter and there were no other guards outside.

He could see a vehicle approaching in the distance and figured Lucky was almost there. For a spilt second he thought about waiting, but waiting was not an option. Carly was in danger and every second he waited could be her life. He walked up the rickety steps and went through the doorway into the unknown.

The building was old and the floor boards creaked no matter how gingerly Jason tried to walk. He accepted that sneaking up on his adversary was not going to be an option and he threw caution to the wind and moved more rapidly into the foyer. Jason deduced that his easy entry into the building meant the only guards on this floor were the two that were posted outside since no one had rushed to intercept him. He wasn't exactly being quiet. If there were guards in the vicinity they would have heard him by now.

There were cracks in the boarded up windows that allowed light in to illuminate the dilapidated building. Jason paused as he reached the stairwell that led to the numerous floors. The building had to have at least six floors along with countless number of empty apartments. There was no way he could search them all. At least not in time.

He looked at the cold concrete stairs. He made himself take a few calming breaths. _"Think. Think. Where would I take someone?"_ He asked himself and then looked downward. There was no light in the stairwell and it looked as if it descended into the bowels of hell.

He reached for his keys and there was a tiny pin light on the ring. It was just enough light to keep him from tripping and breaking his neck, but not enough to warn anyone else of his presence. He cautiously made the descent to the basement.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Lucky turned the siren off as soon as he turned on the dead end street. The other units were a few blocks behind him and he told them all to come in silence. He had instructed them to close off the road once the last car entered and not to let anyone in or out. He could see the white van in the distance and began to slow the car down to a snail's pace.

He pulled his car along side Jason's bike. He could see two figures lying in the distance in front of a building. He didn't need to see the numbers on the building to know that was where Jason had gone.

"Follow the body trail." He murmured under his breath as he drew his weapon and approached the scene.

The street lamps just starting to come on as the sun set further and further in the sky. Lucky cursed as he stepped over the first body. "Someone needs to teach that man how to shot in the leg."

Lucky shook his head as he stepped over the second body. He had to admit that a small part of himself envied Jason's ability to work outside of the law with a total disregard for the consequences. Lucky radioed in his position and that there were hostiles on the premises. He told them he was going in and the swat team should enter when they arrived. "We're right behind you." A muffled voice said on the other end of the radio. Lucky placed the radio back and continued into the building.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Carly could feel the darkness closing in on her, but she refused to give in to it and managed to push it back. She used all her inner strength to keep her voice strong and steady. "I understand why Jerry's here. He's a psychopath, but you.." Her voice trailed off just for a second in thought. Then she continued. "I remember now. Didn't your mom go bonkers and drive you off a cliff?" Carly didn't wait for an answer instead she answered her own question. "Yeah, that's right. You must have inherited your mommy's crazy gene." She said making sure she annunciated the word _crazy_ for dramatic affect. "That would explain why you're acting like a complete an utter lunatic."

Brenda didn't appreciate Carly's sarcasm and gave her a swift hard kick to her abdomen in response. The kick took Carly by surprise and she curled into a ball her arms cradling her already tender ribs. Carly gasped for air as the blow took her breath away.

Brenda stepped back and took a superior stance. Her hands firmly planted on her hips as she looked down at Carly. "You're so pitiful. I can't believe they all chose you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carly managed to get out in between her gasps for air.

"Don't play stupid." Brenda chastised. "You stole my life and I want it back!"

"Your life?" Carly repeated. "You're delusional."

"First you stole Sonny and now Jax and the only reason Jason married me was for you. He never really cared about me. You stole the life I was supposed to have. You married Sonny and gave him kids, but that didn't satisfy you. You had to move on and take my place with Jax too. While I was in Europe alone. You were here in Port Charles living MY life. You stole my life and I want it back."

Carly tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a snide snicker instead. "You think killing me is the answer." She snickered again. "Unlike your shoes, mine are not so easily filled. You're not woman enough to take my place."

Brenda answered with another gut wrenching kick to her abs. "I more than capable of filling your shoes. I was doing just fine filling them in Europe. Jax hadn't given you a second thought while he was spending his time with me. If Jason hadn't sent his goons to get him Jax and I would be rolling around in bed together right now and you would be a distant memory."

Brenda stepped back away from Carly. "You just wouldn't die easily. The plan was perfect. I lure Jax out of town with a proposal to buy a luxury hotel in Paris. I keep him occupied the old fashion way while Jerry here." She pointed to her partner standing next to her. "Or should I call him Mr. Monroe fixed it so Anthony Zacchara and Trevor Lansing did all the dirty work. They would take you out. Jax would be devastated and I would be there to comfort him. Sonny and Jason would go to war with the Zaccharas leaving a nice opportunity for Jerry to swoop in and wipe them all out. Everyone is happy. I think I might even step in and offer to help Sonny raise your boys. I always wanted to be a mom." Brenda crossed her hands across her heart in a gesture of motherly love."

That last part hit a nerve and Carly went ballistic. She levied every four letter word known to man in Brenda's direction. "It will be a cold day in hell before I ever let you near my children."

"I guess hell is in for a deep freeze." Brenda said with confidence and then drove the heel of her boot into the side of Carly's head.

The walls of darkness that Carly had been fighting so desperately to keep at bay came crashing down with the thud of Brenda's boot. Her mind filled with fear for her children. She couldn't help them. She couldn't save them. She struggled against the darkness, but there was no pushing back this time. She whispered one word. "Jason" right before her world plummeted into darkness.

Brenda turned to Jerry. "Get it over with." She instructed and then walked away. Jerry bent next to his sister-in-law. He brushed a dirty, blood streaked blonde lock from her face. "Such a waste." He murmured and then he stood, stepped back and aimed.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank-you all for hanging in there with me. I know I don't get a chance to update as often as I would like and I really appreciate all of you who still come back after several weeks of nothing to continue to read the story.

Jason could hear sounds coming from below and he knew he was headed in the right direction. When he hit the last landing he turned off the tiny pin light and placed his keys back into his pocket. He gripped his weapon with both hands and made his way down the last flight of stairs that lead to the basement.

His heart was pounding and every muscle in his body was tense. Ready to uncoil and spring into action. He silently prayed as his foot hit the concrete floor and he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Weapon still gripped firmly. Finger pulsing on the trigger.

Heart racing and pounding in his head.

Fear tying his stomach in knots.

He stepped through the door frame.

The room was dark. There was one lone light bulb in the distance that barely illuminated the room. He saw two figures. One was standing and the other was on the ground. His eyes glimpsed the standing figure's hands which were extended in front of him. He had a weapon pointed at the figure on the floor.

No time to think. No time to question. Jason squeezed the trigger three times.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The shots rang out and reverberated off the concrete walls. Jason shot moments before the figure and the shadow swung around towards the sound just has his finger squeezed the trigger. One of Jason's shots hit him in the shoulder and the gun fell to the floor with a clang.

Jason eyes grew wide when he realized the man had gotten off a shot. He saw the figure scrambling to reach the gun that had fallen to the floor. Raw fury exploded in Jason's gut and he flew across the room and tackled the man. They rolled around on the floor a few times fist flying. Jason final got the smaller man underneath him and as they rolled into the light he saw who it was. Jerry Jax. Jerry was scrambling underneath Jason. Jason had him pinned down. His weight pressed down hard against him.

Jason looked over and saw Carly lying on the floor lifeless. Blood trickling down her face across her brow and a gun shot wound to her abdomen that was bleeding profusely. Jerry was still struggling underneath him. Jason's eyes glazed over as he brought his attention back to Jerry.

Jason lost all control. He flew into a rage. His fist flew uncontrollably. Some blows hit Jerry others missed and his knuckles hit full force against the cold hard concrete floor. Jerry was unconscious as Jason continued his unrelenting assault. Jason felt hands touch his shoulder and attempt to pull him away. He yanked away and continued to let loose a barrage of punches at the battered man.

Lucky reached from behind Jason and wrapped his arms around the bigger man. Lacing his fingers together was barely able to put the large man into a bear hug and he had to use all his strength to pull him away from Jerry.

Jason finally stopped fighting. His body was still tense, but he was no longer launching missiles at Jerry. Lucky released him and Jason stood frozen, starring at Carly's lifeless body. Lucky came around to face Jason. He took one look at his face and knew the unthinkable had happened. He followed Jason's gaze to where Carly laid. Jason was motionless.

Lucky swallowed down his emotions and went to his cousin's aid. He knelt down next to her and took in her condition. She was white as a ghost, curled on the floor in almost a fetal position. There was blood trickling down her forehead, across her brow and the bridge of her nose. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound. His eyes traveled across her and he saw the gun shot wound on her side. It was spewing blood.

Lucky removed his tee shirt and applied pressure to the area. Desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He pressed down firmly with one hand and used the other to untie her hands and feet. He took her hand and turned her wrist over to look for a pulse. He saw the jagged gash in her palm. He could almost see the bone and although the bleeding had stopped the area around the skin was a pale pasty gray. He placed her hand back down and reached for her neck. He placed two fingers on her jugular looking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Come on Carly." He whispered as he pressed harder. He finally felt something. Faint, but there.

He turned to Jason and yelled. "She's alive." Jason didn't react.

Just then the swat team poured into the room. Lucky immediately yelled, "Get the EMTs in here now!" The swat team leader called into his radio and a minute later the EMTs were moving Lucky out of the way so they could take care of Carly.

Lucky made his way over to Jason. "She's alive." He said again, but the words did not seem to register with Jason. Lucky had never seen Jason like this. The fearless, unstoppable enforcer that he had watched kill with out remorse was broken.

He placed an arm around the taller, bigger man and he felt Jason's knees give. Lucky struggled to hold on to Jason as he went down to the floor. He could have sworn Jason must have passed out, but then he heard it. An almost inaudible whimper. Lucky was sitting on the ground next to Jason. Jason had his knees drawn up. His arms wrapped around them, his head buried in his lap. The sounds grew louder. Until the whimper turned into a mighty roar. Lucky was taken aback by this display of raw emotion. Jason had never lost control and here he was lips quivering, nose running, body shaking, tears flowing freely, roaring in pain like a wounded jungle cat. It was heart wrenching. Lucky could do nothing except place a protective arm around him.

A few minutes later Jason's cries subsided and the EMTs had Carly securely strapped to the gurney. Lucky pulled Jason upright and they both stood as the gurney rose to its full height. Lucky motioned to one of the EMTs. "We're riding with you." He said. The EMT shook his head in disapproval. "She's my cousin and I'm going with her." Lucky said forcefully, leaving no room for rebuttal. Lucky lead Jason out of the building and into the ambulance.

The ambulance was cramped. Jason sat near the door. He said nothing. He watched as the EMTs worked to hook Carly up to a heart monitor.

Beep….a long pause……Beep

Jason had been expecting a flat line. Instead he heard beeps as they were continuing.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep.

Lucky could see the recognition in Jason's face the moment it happened. Jason fell to his knees beside the gurney. He touched Carly's exposed ankle. Tears streaming down his face, but not the same type of tears that were there moments before. These were tears of joy. She was alive. He laid his head gently against her skin.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..

"Thank-you" he said as his eyes looked upward. "Thank-you" He repeated.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep

She was alive.

Preview – Next chapter… Carly fights for her life in surgery. Brenda shows up at the hospital with Jax. Will anyone find out about her part in this deadly scheme? Maybe.. Maybe not…


	33. Chapter 33

Jason hurried along side the gurney as the EMTs rolled it into the emergency room

Jason hurried along side the gurney as the EMTs rolled it into the emergency room. When they came through the doors Patrick was there waiting for them.

Patrick had heard the call come into the ER. Something in his gut had told him it was Carly. He had been waiting in the ER for the ambulance. He held his breath the entire time while silently prayed he was wrong. The second he saw Jason a gut wrenching pain ripped through his stomach.

The EMT was relaying vitals to the nurse and Patrick looked down and took in her face. The swelling on the right side had disfigured her face. Her forehead was grossly extended. Her right eye was swollen shut. Her nose, check and chin were all expanding to more than twice there normal size. Her entire face was ghostly white with the exception of the pale gray and blue coloring that was starting to show on the swollen side. There was also the red trail across her face that looked to be made by dried blood. Patrick was lost in his own emotions when Lucky grabbed him by the arm. The nurse and the EMTs starring at him. The expressions on their faces making it quite evident they were waiting for an answer to a question. "Patrick" Lucky said. "Snap out of it. She needs you."

Patrick immediately compartmentalized his emotions and began to bark out instructions. The staff reacted immediately and began to push the gurney down the hall towards the double doors that lead to the examination rooms. Jason managed to kiss Carly's hand before they wheeled her away from him through the doors. Patrick went to follow, but Jason grabbed his forearm and squeezed it tightly. Patrick turned and looked Jason in the eyes. Jason didn't have to say a word. Patrick answered his unspoken question. "Not on my watch." He told him. Jason seemed to accept these words and released him. Patrick walked through the doors his own words ringing in his head. _"Not on my watch. She wouldn't die on his watch. He wouldn't let her." _

Jason paced in front of the doors. Lucky heard Bobbie's voice and turned to see his Aunt, Lulu and Sonny rushing off the elevator. Bobbie approached Lucky her eyes already questioning.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" She asked in a reluctant tone. She wanted to know, but at the same time feared the answer. She had lost one daughter already and the thought of losing another was more than she could bear.

Lucky placed a reassuring hand on his aunt's shoulder. "She's back there with Patrick." He said and then pointed to the double doors.

Bobbie wasn't going to accept that vague answer. She was a nurse. She didn't need him to sugar coat it. She wanted to know the truth. "How bad is it?" She asked.

Lucky went to speak, but Jason answered first. His voice coming from behind him. "She's fighting for her life." He said in a somber voice.

Bobbie walked over to Jason and put her arms around him. Pulling him into a long, hard embrace. She spoke to him while she held him. "Of course she's fighting. That's what we Spencers do. We fight." She let her arms fall back to her side and took a step back. She looked around the room at her family and made a declaration. "Carly is a fighter. She'll pull through. We just have to believe in her. We have to lend her our strength and help her through this."

Lulu nodded in agreement with her aunt and so did Lucky. Sonny made a noise that sounded like agreement. Bobby reached for Jason's hands and her eyes grew wide as she took in the damage. "Jason!" She exclaimed. Jason pulled his hands back. "I'm fine." Before Bobbie could protest another gurney came flying into the ER. Robin was there to greet it. Jason looked over and saw Jerry Jax lying there unconscious. Jason's blood boiled and he launched himself towards the gurney. Lucky was closest and stepped in front of Jason and used all his strength to push Jason back into a far corner. Sonny stepped forward and gave Jason a questioning look. Jason breath came in huffs as he stayed in the corner pinned in by the other two men. He listened as Robin realized who she had for a patient. Robin took in the disfigurement of Jerry's face and knew with out question this had to be Jason's handy work. She shot Jason a look and then ordered on of the nurses to call Jerry's brother as they made their way through the double doors. Just inches out of Jason's reach.

Sonny stepped away and Jason went to move past Lucky. Lucky pushed him back in the corner. "You have to get control of yourself. You're in enough trouble as it is. I'm doing everything I can right now to keep the PCPD from hauling your ass out of here and taking you downtown for questioning." Jason gave Lucky an _I don't give a damn_ look and then a half force shove that sent Lucky falling back away from him.

Lucky composed himself and then looked to Sonny who appeared to be the more reasonable one for once. "You need to get Diane down here. Jason is going to need her very soon." Without questioning Sonny pulled out his cell and started dialing. When he finished the call he walked over to Jason. "Tell me exactly what happened and how Jerry Jax fits into all this." Lucky and Bobbie came closer. "I want to here this too. Is Jerry responsible this?" Jason looked at Lucky. "Not in front of the police." Jason told Sonny. Lucky shook his head side to side. "Anything you say to me here is off the record. I'm not a cop right now. I'm part of this family and I want to know what happened to my cousin." Jason accepted the response and they all walked to a more private area where Jason recalled everything that took place when he arrived at the building.

"I didn't have time to think." He said. I walked through the door and he was standing there, gun aimed at her head. I shot and I guess when I did he turned toward the sound. I saw him flinch when a bullet hit his shoulder. He dropped his gun, but not before he shot Carly. He was reaching for his gun and I ran across the room and tackled him. We were struggling on the ground and then I saw his face and realized it was Jerry. He was pinned underneath me struggling to get to the gun. That's when I saw her. Lying there. Blood pooling underneath her. Her face pale. I was certain she was dead. Time stopped. I don't remember much after that."

Lucky jumped in and told them how he had found Jason beating the life out of an unconscious Jerry. How he had also thought his cousin was dead until he found the faint pulse. The EMTS had come in and then he and Jason rode with her here. He intentionally left out Jason's breakdown. No one needed to know how far over the edge Jason had gone when he thought Carly was dead.

"So it was self defense." Sonny said.

Lucky shook his head disagreeing. "It was self defense when he shot him. It was even self defense when they were fighting, but once he was unconscious and no longer a threat. That was assault. I would even go farther and say attempt murder or murder if Jerry dies."

None of them saw it coming as their back were turned away from the elevator, but as soon as Lucky had finished his statement a hand reached over Jason's back, whirled him around and punched him in the jaw. Sonny was the first to react. He grabbed an obviously furious Jax and pushed him away from Jason. Brenda stood close by watching the whole scene unfold.

Jax cursed as Sonny pulled him away. "You did this. You beat my brother to a bloody pulp." He yelled at Jason from across the room.

Lucky had Jason by the arm, but Jason twisted himself free and with great self control walked over to Jax. "Your psycho brother was the one trying to kill Carly. Remember Carly, your soon to be ex-wife." He gave Brenda a pointed look then returned his gaze to Jax. "Carly is fighting for her life because your brother beat her to within an inch of her life and then shot her. The same brother that you asked her to trust and defend. The same brother that she stood between me and gun for. The same brother that she begged and pleaded with you to get out of your lives. You're as much to blame as Jerry. If it wasn't for you he would have been dead a long time ago and none of this would have happened."

Jax took Jason's words to heart. He had caused this. He was the reason why Carly had been made a target. It hadn't been because of Jason and Sonny. It had nothing to do with a mob war. It was his brother all along. For whatever twisted, sick reason Jerry had decided Carly was no longer necessary in Jax's life and had taken upon himself to remove her from it. Permanently. Jax placed his hands over his face as the realization of sunk in.

Brenda on the other hand had heard very little of Jason's speech. She had stopped listening when she heard the part about Carly fighting for her life. She was alive. Damn't. What if she survived?

What if she managed to tell someone about her involvement?

Jax had told her how Robin had described Jerry. She had said he was beaten almost beyond recognition. If Jason learned of her involvement, she had no doubt a similar fate was going to wait for her. Real fear started to consume her. Jason was going to kill her.

Preview – Carly's family offer her words of encouragement before surgery. Brenda worries that Jerry or Carly will implicate her. She hangs around the hospital silently hoping they both die.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – The next few chapters might be a little short and boring as they are fillers that are needed to get into the next area of the story. Please hang in there with me. The story has taken on a life of it's own and I see so many different directions I could take it in. I'm not sure when or if it will end.

The nurse began to prep Carly for surgery. She washed away the dirt and blood from Carly's damaged body. Patrick watched from a distance and it made his innards ached in sorrow. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but that woman lying there meant the world to him. He now understood why every man in her life was willing to die for her. They started the line for sedating her and a few minutes later the nurse gave him the thumbs up. They were ready.

Patrick gave himself a pep talk as he made his way to scrub in. He was bent over the sink mindlessly scrubbed his hands and forearms. Robin entered and positioned herself at the sink next to him. She turned the water on and began to vigorously scrub her hands.

Patrick looked over a little confused. "You're scrubbing in?" He asked. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in there. I don't think Carly would want you there."

Robin stopped scrubbing. "What Carly wants right now is irrelevant." Patrick opened his mouth to protest, but Robin cut him. "But I'm not going in there. I'm going to operate on Jerry Jax."

"Jerry? What happened to him?" Patrick questioned.

"It appears Jason happened to him." Robin answered and then walked away into OR2.

Patrick stood in front of the sink in a state of shock. He had assumed it was Zacchara and Lansing who had done this to Carly, but Jerry was the one lying in OR2 that would mean he was responsible for her condition. Jason wouldn't have taken the time to take out Jerry while pursuing Zacchara.

Patrick finished scrubbing in and coaxed his mind back to focusing on the job at hand. The OR nurse met him on his way in and promptly place surgical gloves on his hands. "We're ready." She told him and then turned on a Rick Springfield CD. Patrick shook his head. "Not today. Find something more soothing, maybe classical."

The soft sound of strings filled the room. Patrick leaned down close to Carly's ear and whispered to her. "We need to make a deal. I promise to make you as good as new and you have to promise not to give up on me." He wanted to place a kiss on her forehead, but he held back instead he closed his eyes and willed her to hear him and took in a calming breath. This was going to be the hardest surgery he had ever preformed. He stood up and laid his hand out to the nurse. She placed the scalpel in it and he set to work.

It had been a couple of hours since Patrick took Carly back in to surgery. Everyone was growing impatient, but no one as much as Jason. Jason was pacing the hallway in front of the double doors. Bobbie had managed to get him to sit still long enough for her to clean and bandage his hands. His knuckles were a bloody mess from where he had missed Jerry and hit the concrete floor. Bobbie was pretty sure he broke something, but Jason insisted he was fine. Bobbie knew this wasn't the time to push, so she did what she could and left Jason alone. He paced and paced like a caged animal. Till finally the doors opened and Patrick stepped out.

Patrick gave Jason a re-assuring look. "She's stable" He announced and then waited for everyone to gather around then he continued. "She suffered a lot of damage. I was able to remove the bullet and relieve some of the pressure the swelling was causing on her brain. We had a vascular surgeon there to repair the damage to her hand. She held in there through it all."

"Is she going to make it?" Bobbie asked.

"We've done all we can do. We just have to wait and see. She's very weak, but she's a fighter. The next forty-eight hours will tell us more. She's being transferred to ICU. I'll let you see her, but one at a time and not for to long." Patrick gave Jason a comforting pat on the back. "You can stay with her as long as you want." He told him. "I've witnessed what your voice can do for her. She'll wake up for you." Patrick gave him another pat on his back and then walked away.

"You guys go ahead first. I need a minute." Jason told them with tears in his eyes.

When Jason arrived at ICU Bobbie, Sonny and Lulu were standing outside watching through the window while Lucky sat next to her. Bobbie turned when she saw him. He looked a little better than he did before. "We've been in already." She told him. "Lucky just went in a second ago." Jason nodded. "I'll give him a few minutes." He said as he peered through the window at them.

Lucky sat next to his cousin and took her good hand in his. The entire time he had been holding back a wealth of emotion. He was trying to keep things together so he could help everyone else, but now that the worst was over he could no longer hold back his feelings. An ocean of tears flowed from his eyes as he sat beside his cousin.

"I'm so sorry." He told her in between sniffles. "I should have been there for you. I was supposed to be there for you, like you were for me" He used his free hand to swipe away tears. "You came and rescued me when they kidnapped me to test the cure to the virus. You risked yourself for me and when you need me to be there for you." He paused. "I wasn't. The only thing I can do now is do my best to help Jason because that is what you would want. I still think the guy has a god complex." Lucky said jokingly then his voice turned back to being serious. "But you love him and I witnessed first hand how much he loves you. It's the kinda love you deserve. I'll do what I can to help him so he can be here to help you. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her hand. "Family takes care of family." He said and then left the room.

Jason slowly made his way to her side. "Hey beautiful." He said and then leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Patrick says you made it through surgery just fine." He sat down on the bed next to her. One arm braced on the side of the bed so he could hover over her. "He said you're weak, but a fighter. Not like he had to tell me that. I know you're a fighter." He paused. "I also know you're tired. You've been through a lot lately. Enough to make anyone want to give up. I'm here to remind you why you can't."

Jason's voice was calm and steady, but his eyes were full of emotion. Tears feel from them and dripped onto the sheets as he hovered over Carly. "I need you to fight for me. You hear me Carly? Fight for me. If you're tired of fighting for yourself you need to do it for me. I can always count on you to fight for me, even when I don't want you too. This time I'm askin. You can't leave me. You can't give me a taste of what life would be like with you and then leave me."

There's a noise coming from behind him and he sat up straight and used his hand to wipe his face as he turned to see who was there. The nurse walked over. "You'll have to leave the room for a second. I have to take her vitals." Jason rose and kissed her on her forehead. "Fight" He told her and walked out into the hall.

Patrick met him in the hall. "Bobbie tells me you need x-rays

Jason shrugged and held up his bandaged hands. "They're fine."

"No they're not." Patrick told him. "Carly wouldn't want you not to take care of yourself. She's out of surgery and stable. Come with me and let me take a look at those."

Jason looked back through the glass. Patrick felt his apprehension. "They'll page me if there are any changes." He prodded Jason to move. "Come on. Let's do this now while the nurse id in there with her." Jason conceded and went with Patrick.

Bobbie, Sonny and Lulu were in the chapel praying. Only Lucky remained outside the ICU and he was distracted. It sounded like he was on the phone with the PCPD. The nurse had just left the room and Jax thought this might be his only chance to sneak in.

Jax made his way in and Brenda followed. "I'll wait outside and watch for Jason." She told him in a supportive tone. Jax thanked her and made his way in.

Brenda watched through the glass as Jax spoke to Carly. They had just come from Robin who had told Jax that Jerry was going to pull through. Jax had mixed feelings about this as he knew his brother's life would still be short lived. There was no way Jason was going to let Jerry live.

Brenda's mind was reeling. She had been on a constant rollercoaster ride since she and Jax had arrived at the hospital. Her mind flip flopped from feelings of remorse as she watched Carly's family suffer through agony to feelings of hatred because these people were once her family and Carly stole them from her.

Her twisted mind finally settled on hatred. These people were her family. Sonny and Jax were supposed to love her. She left and everyone in Port Charles forgot about her. They erased her from their memories and replaced her with Carly. "No" She told herself as she watched Jax in the room with Carly. She wouldn't feel remorse. Carly should have stayed away from the people she loved. She should have built her own life instead of stealing hers.

Her plan was working. Jax was leaning on her for comfort and she had even managed to comfort Sonny some when she found him alone in the chapel. She wasn't too worried about Jerry pulling through and telling anyone about her.

First of all no one would believe him.

Second of all she was quite sure Jason wasn't going to give him time to say a word before he killed him.

Carly was the only problem. If she woke up and told Jason about her involvement. She might as well kiss her ass good-bye. Jason was in no mood to talk. Anyone implicated in this was going to find themselves starring down the barrel of a gun.

Brenda was so engrossed in her own dilemma she did not here Patrick and Jason approaching till it was too late. Jason saw Brenda peering into Carly's room and he knew that meant Jax was in there.

Jason pushed past Brenda who had protectively put herself in front the door. The door flew open and Jax jumped away from Carly.

"Get Out." Jason growled

Jax didn't move. He saw the look in Jason's eyes. He was a predator eying his kill. Jax was afraid any sudden movement would set Jason off. Patrick came in behind Jason and then placed himself between the two men. Jason's eyes never left Jax.

"Get Out." He growled again this time the words held a promise of assistance if he didn't move fast.

"Cut it out." Patrick snapped. "This is not the place. The last thing Carly needs is more violence around her."

Jason heeded Patrick's words and backed down. Jax took this as a signal to move and walked past Patrick. Jason reached out his hand and grabbed Jax by the forearm as he past. Jax stopped his movement. "I hear you're brother is going to pull through." Jax nodded. "Tell him to enjoy his reprieve while he can. It will be short lived." Jax jerked his arm away from Jason. "Tell him yourself. I'm done with my brother."


	35. Chapter 35

Sixty-hours…18 minutes…6 seconds…7…8…9…

Jason sat beside Carly watching the clock.

…15..16..17…

This is how he had spent the last few days. Sitting at her bedside. Waiting for her to open her eyes.

…35…36…37…

He had been calm the first two days. He didn't wan to rush her into consciousness, but allow her to do it on her own.

...45…46…47…

He was giving her time to rest.

…50…51…

That was until forty eight hours had past and Carly showed no sign of waking.

Sixty-hours..19 minutes…3 seconds..4….5….

Jason was now starting to panic. Part of him thought he would feel better if there was something physically wrong with her. At least that way Patrick could fix it.

…28…29..30….

But instead Patrick told him that all her vitals were stable. She should have awakened by now.

…45…46…47…

He could feel her slipping away from him with each passing second hand.

...53..54…55

He had begged and pleaded for her to wake. He tried to bribe her.

He even got angry with her and yelled at her to wake. Through it all she remained motionless. Eyes closed in a solemn peaceful sleep. He was tired now. Physically and mentally tired. He needed her to wake up and give him a reason to continue on. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed and let his hand fall across her waist. Head tilted toward the clock.

Sixty Hours..20 minutes…47 seconds….

He counted till he fell asleep.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Lucky took a deep breath as he stared at the arrest warrant in his hands. _"Damn't why couldn't Mac be more reasonable and give Jason more time_." He thought to himself.

He had done everything he could to get them to wait, but Mac had finally had enough.

"You said she should be awake in two days. Two days has past and she's still out of it. There's no telling how long she'll be out. We can't wait any longer. I'm bringing him in." Mac had told him and then quickly added "I'm not changing my mind." Before Lucky could protest.

With no other recourse left but to concede, Lucky asked Mac if he could the one to bring him in. Lucky figured Jason would put up less of fight if he was the one doing it. He was not at all deluding himself into believing Jason would go without fighting him, but he figured Jason wouldn't kill him. If not for the simple fact Carly would have his head when she did wake. Family is family and Jason knows how important that is to Carly. It wasn't like he was taking him away from her for long. All he needed was an hour. Just enough time to book him. The moment the arrest warrant was issued he had contacted Diane and she had a judge set bail. The check had already been written. The only thing left to do was to process Jason. Lucky rested his head in his hands.

"Can I help?" A woman's voice said as a petite hand gently touched his shoulder.

"I wish you could." He answered without lifting his head.

Sam gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked as she came around from behind him and rested her hip up against the side of desk.

"When I was with you." He answered.

"I guess there's no change. Carly's still unconscious?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I have the wonderful privilege of dragging Morgan away from her comatose body." Lucky said as he looked up and waved the arrest warrant at Sam.

"Oh.." Sam said sympathetically. "That explains a lot. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

Lucky took the warrant and forcefully placed it on the desk. "This isn't really the problem. Jason knows this is inevitable. The problem is Carly."

A wealth of guilt rose up in Sam and she almost choked on it. "Carly?" She coughed out in a question.

As each day passed and Carly didn't wake Sam felt more and more guilty. She should have given Lucky the phone. Now Lucky was tying himself in knots over not being there for Carly and she had to live with the knowledge that she could have prevented the whole thing. And live with it she would. For no matter how guilty she felt it wasn't enough to make her risk her relationship with Lucky.

"No. There's no change. She's still the same." Lucky regretfully answered. "but what if she wakes and Jason's not there?"

"Then she'll be there wide awake when Jason gets back to her. You've done all you can. Carly will have to appreciate it when she wakes." She said in a reassuring voice.

Lucky stood up and brushed a kiss across her lips. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime." Sam responded breathlessly.

"I might as well get this over with." Lucky said as put his jacket on.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Elizabeth sighed and sunk down in the living room chair. She was so glad it was her day off. If she had to watch Jason hold vigil over Carly for one more second she was going to puke.

He didn't even acknowledge her existence. Everything was about Carly.

She had used the intercom at the nurses' desk to listen in on Jason's heart felt pleas to Carly.

Listened as he promised Carly the life she wanted. The life she deserved.

She was the mother of his child, yet he was telling Carly how much he needed her. How life as he knew it would cease to exist without her.

Well if he was planning on spending the rest of his life with "her" then he might as well say bye to his son.

There was no way she was going to let Carly be a part of Jake's life and sense to the rest of the world Lucky was Jake's father there was no reason why she had too.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Brenda waited till the officer was distracted talking to the pretty nurse at the end of the hall and then slipped into Jerry's room.

"Oh.. Ms. Barrett I was wondering when I was going to see you. What took you so long?" Jerry said.

"Not here to shoot the breeze." Brenda said as she stood in the door frame with the door braced against her back. "You just make sure my name stays off your lips."

"Why would I do that?" Jerry said as he slowly sat himself up in the bed. "What's in it for me?"

"Nothing." Brenda said fiercely.

"You can't expect me to go to jail or even worse deal with Morgan without mentioning that you were the mastermind behind this whole thing. At least not without an incentive."

"Yes I can. Because even if you say my name no one is going to believe you. These are my friends and family and unlike you they like me in this town. And without sleeping beauty to back up your claim you'll just look like a raving lunatic."

"But if Carly wakes up?' Jerry said

"I'll deal with that if it ever happens." Brenda told him as she cracked the door open and checked the hall to ensure the guard was still occupied. "How did you visit with Jax go." She raised her hand to her mouth in a comedic gesture. "Oh that's right." Her voice grew serious. "He hasn't been here."

"He'll be here sooner or later." Jerry said in an assured voice. "Jax would never abandon me."

"Did I tell you where I slept last night? Or should I say who I slept with last night?"

Jerry caught the innuendo and his eyes widen.

"You keep my name out of your mouth and maybe I'll help you win your brother back, but if you speak my name I'll see to it that Jax writes you off indefinitely. I'll paint you to be the psycho brother who can't share. I'll have him believing you are out to get me just because I'm with him. Just like you did Carly. I'm pretty sure he would be more apt to believe me than the man who went to great lengths to try and kill his wife."

Jerry rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Good. We understand each other." Brenda said as she slunk back out of the room.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Jason could feel the ground shift underneath him. His eyes sprung open.

He had fallen asleep.

He blinked several times trying to bring the room into focus.

He must have been dreaming, but then he felt it again.

He sprang up straight in the chair.

Carly was moving.

He watched her in anticipation.

Her eyes were still closed, but she was stretching like she had only been taking a cat nap on the sofa.

He called to her. "Carly. Carly"

She reacted to his touch and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Jase." She said hoarsely. "Where am I?"


	36. Chapter 36

"Where am I?" Carly repeated. The room fell silent and Jason could hear the beating of his heart in his throat. A river of tears streamed down his face as he watched her with utter fascination. _"She was awake. She came back to him."_

Her faint hoarse voice echoed in his head. Then became louder as she grew agitated. "Where am I?" She asked again. Jason raked her hair with his fingers in an attempt to sooth her. "Your at the hospital, but you're going to be fine." He quickly added. He pressed the call button next to the bed. A woman's voice spoke. "How can I help you?" she asked. "Page Patrick Drake." Jason told her. "Tell him Carly's awake." He turned back to Carly who was surveying her surroundings. Taking in the machines. Looking at the many wires and tubes that were attached to her. She pulled at the oxygen line that was in her nose and Jason's hand gently stopped her. "Leave that for now." He said. "Wait for Patrick."

Carly tried to move her other hand. "I can't move my fingers." She said in a distraught voice. "I can't…feel…my hand.." She panted out just as Patrick entered the room. "The feeling will come back." Patrick told her as he walked to the other side of the bed. "There was a lot of damage, but we were able to fix it. The feeling will come back." He gently touched her damaged hand and gave it a little squeeze. Carly didn't flinch.

"Damage?" Carly's eyes darted between Patrick and Jason. They locked on Jason's. "What happened to me?" She asked. Her voice filled with panic. "My side hurts and my head is killing me."

She reached up with her good hand and touched the bandages on her head. Her hand perused the side of her face. Her face was disfigured. At least that was what it felt like. She ran her fingers along what should have been the side of her face. It was tender to her touch and she winced in pain when her fingers passed over certain areas.

"What…happened …to me…? She said breathlessly. The heart rate monitor started beeping erratically. Jason reached for her hand, but Carly snatched it away and continued her examination of her face. She felt her extended cheek. Her swollen eye. The jaw line that used to be perfectly angled was now rounded and distended. The beeps came quickly. One right after another and Carly panted out questions.

"What…happened…to…my…face?" Her gaze flew back between the two men waiting for an answer. "Who…did…this…to…me?" She asked. "Why?...Why?..."

Jason reached for her and the nurse came rushing in the room in response to the monitor. Patrick gave her instructions and then went back to Carly's side. Jason was cradling her in his arms desperately trying to sooth her, but Carly keep on breathing faster and faster. Her eyes full of confusion, panic and pain. "I got you, baby. I got you." Jason whispered in her ear.

Carly could no longer speak. Instead she just panted and shook in Jason's arms. Patrick took the needle from the nurse and plunged into the IV line. Jason could feel her body start to relax in his arms. She murmured in his ear, "What…happened…to…m..?" The last word cut off as her eyes closed.

Jason held her sleeping body against his chest and looked up at Patrick. "What the hell did you give her?"

"I sedated her." Patrick ran his hands through his head. "I had to."

Jason clinched her to his body. "She just woke up. She just woke up."

Patrick knew Jason wasn't talking to him, but he answered anyway. "And she'll wake up again." He placed a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder. "The sedative will only last an hour or so. When she wakes up next time, I'll give something a little milder so she can remain awake, but calm."

Jason laid her down on to the pillow. "She didn't remember."

"It's probably from the swelling. I can't tell until she wakes up and can remain calm enough for me to examine her." Patrick told him and then added, "She remembered you. That's a good sign." He walked to the door. "Call me as soon as she wakes."

Jason leaned across the bed and placed his head on her lap. He looked back up at the clock.

..1…2…3… he counted as the tears ran across the bridge of his nose.

Lucky stood outside the ICU. Looking in the window at Jason lying across his cousin. He had arrived just as Patrick entered the room. Just as Carly started to panic. He could see the anguish in Jason's face. _"How the hell was he supposed to take him in now?"_ There was no way Jason would leave her, not after that. He watched. Jason was just lying there, starring at the clock, lips moving, tears falling. "Damn't" Lucky cursed out loud and opened his cell. Maybe he can get Mac to give him more time. At least a few more hours. Time enough for Carly to wake back up a little calmer and prove to Jason that she was fine, but Mac didn't want to hear it. Mac ordered him to bring Morgan in now or else he would send a swat team over to do it. Lucky shook his head. Jason was not going to leave her and if swat came down here things would get real ugly. He needed help.

Fifteen minutes later. Sonny, Diane and Max were standing with Lucky outside Carly's room. He could see Lulu, Bobbie and Spinelli coming down the hall and Sam had just stepped off the elevator. Sam was there for him. He would need all the support he could get.

"Any luck?" Lucky asked Diane.

"No." She told him. "There's no getting around this. He has to go in now."

Patrick came around the corner and saw the gathering outside Carly's room. "What's going on?" He asked and Lucky quickly caught him up to speed. Patrick shook his head. "He won't leave her." He told them. "He has too." Lucky said, "Just for an hour."

Lucky made a move towards the door and Patrick stopped him. "If you go in there and try and take him out of here. He's going to explode. Carly's sedated, but she could wake. If she wakes up she's going to panic again and Jason will kill us all." Lucky dipped his head in frustration. "Let me go in and coax him out the room." Patrick said. "I can tell him I need him for something to do with Carly. If I do that…" "If you do that he'll never trust you again. And he'll never let you near Carly again." Sonny cut him off. "I'll go in and get him to come out." Sonny pushed past both men and went into the room.

Sonny stood in the door way for a few seconds. He had never seen Jason so vulnerable. He was counting. Seventeen minutes…36...37…38…

Sonny walked over and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. Jason saw him, but made no attempt to move. He did stop counting.

"Patrick told me she woke up." Sonny said. Jason just nodded. "He said he had to sedate her for awhile." Jason nodded again. Sonny touched his shoulder to get his attention. Jason looked up at him. "I need you to remain calm."

Jason squinted his eyes. "Jerry?" He questioned.

"No..well maybe indirectly." Sonny said. "Lucky's outside. He has a warrant for your arrest."

"I'm not leaving her." Jason snapped. "I won't leave her." He his hands clinched around the edge of the bed and he rested his head back down on Carly.

"Jason, no one wants to take you away from her, but you have to do this. You won't have to be gone for long. Lucky took care of everything." Sonny almost wanted to laugh at that irony of that statement. Lucky taking care of Jason, but he had to admit Lucky had run interference for as long as he could and he had done everything to make this as easy on Jason as possible. "Lucky called Diane the moment he found out about the warrant. Diane called in a favor and had bail set. The check is already at the PCPD. All you have to do is go down and get processed. Thirty. Forty-five minutes top. You'll be back here before she wakes up."

Jason gripped the bed tighter. "I'm not leaving her." He said grit returning to his voice. "No one is going to make me leave her." He looked up and his ice cold eyes met Sonny's. "No one." He repeated.

Lucky watched through the glass. It didn't look like Sonny was making things easier. He watched as Jason's eyes hardened and his face transform from a tortured soul to the face of a stone cold assassin.

His cell rang. "You better hurry up." The voice warned on the other end. "Mac is calling up the swat team. You have about thirty minutes." The line went dead. Lucky cursed. "I have to do this now." He told the audience outside the room. He stepped towards the door and the crowd stepped with him. Patrick threw a hand up and halted the procession "You all can't go in there." The crowd stopped. "Sonny's already in there. I'll go in with Lucky so I can monitor Carly. The rest of you wait here." The crowd took a step back in compliance and returned to looking through the glass.

Lucky and Patrick entered the room and Jason eyes met theirs. Lucky slowly approached. Jason gripped the edge of the bed tighter and his eyes shot daggers to Lucky. Patrick spoke first. "Jason, don't do this."

Lucky got closer and Jason launched himself into a fighting stance beside the bed. "Don't make me hurt you?" He told Lucky. "I'm not leaving her. I won't leave her."

Lucky put his hands up in a show of peace. "I don't want to do this Jason, but if I don't Mac's going to send the swat team down here." He stepped closer and Jason eyes widened. He clinched his fist and took step towards Lucky.

Sonny spoke his name sternly from the other side of the bed. "Jason. Stop." Jason paused. "Think of Carly. Do you want to do this right now? Right here?" He pointed at Carly lying helpless in the bed. "Do you want her to wake to you pummeling her cousin?"

Lucky stood completely still. Jason's face show signs of seeing reason then went hard again. "I'm not leaving her."

Lucky inhaled deeply resigning himself to the action he must now take. He reached back for his handcuffs and the reached for Jason. Jason caught his arm and flung him across the room. Lucky fell into Patrick and they both fell down on top of the small table in the room. Their weight sending the small legs of the table flying. The loud crash disrupted the calm of the hospital. Everyone in the hall came rushing in the room.

Sonny flew to the other side of the bed and tried to contain a furious Jason. Max immediately went to help. Bobbie and Sam were helping Patrick and Lucky off the ground. Spinelli, Lulu and Diane watched from the door.

The room was in total chaos and in the middle of it all Carly lie there completely still on the bed, oblivious to the commotion around her. Nurses gathered outside the door and Lulu heard someone yell "Get security up here."

Jason batted away Max and Sonny's attempt to reach him. He was a wounded animal. Trapped in the corner, fighting for his life. Lucky managed to his feet and went to assist the other two with Jason.

Bobbie handed Patrick a syringe and Patrick went to Carly and stuck the needle directly into her vein.

Jason battled his way out of the corner. Knocking down machines and anything in his path along the way. He backed the three men up till he was standing beside the bed. Fist flying. Making contact with the three men. He felt a tender hand touch his arm and everyone in the room stood still. Frozen in time. He looked down. "Stop." Carly ordered him in a soft sleepy voice. "Stop this now."


	37. Chapter 37

The room stood still in silence. "Stop" Carly whispered again and Jason fell to his knees beside the bed. Carly took in her surroundings. The room was in total disarray. Machines were turned over and broken wood was spread across the floor.

"_What in the world was going on?"_ She thought as her eyes met each person in the room and then rested on Lucky and the handcuffs he held in his hands. She immediately knew what was going on. Carly could feel Jason's silent tears on her hand as he knelt next to the bed and held her good hand to his face.

"Everyone out." She told them in a hoarse low voice.

No one moved. They all stood frozen in place in awe at Jason's response to her. Carly was gathering the strength to bellow the command, but Patrick intervened and repeated her order in a louder more authoritative voice, "Move people. She said get out." He waved his hands in front of him ushering everyone out of the room.

Lucky and Jason were the only ones left in side. "You too." Carly told her cousin. Lucky's face was etched in turmoil. Carly saw it and reassured her cousin. "Give me five minutes?" She asked. Lucky opened his mouth to protest but then Carly added a low hoarse, "Please" and he could not refuse her. He nodded in agreement and then silently left room.

Jason rose and reached for the chair that was strung across the room. He pulled it up to the side of her bed and held her good hand in his. "Wow!" Carly said as she looked around the room and then back at Jason. Her voice was a little stronger but it was still etched in pain. Jason could tell she was doing her best not to show it.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?' She asked.

Jason looked around the room and for the first time and took in the mass destruction he had waged. "I lost it." He sheepishly admitted.

"No kiddin." Carly said. "I'm assuming by the handcuffs in my cousin's hand that they want to take you in and by the destruction of my room I'll assume you object." Jason held his head down in shame. Her hand resting against his forehead. He didn't answer her. He didn't need to.

"Just tell me one thing." Carly continued, "If you go with Lucky will Diane be able to get you out?"

Jason heard the fear in her voice. She was afraid that he wouldn't come back to her. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "I'll be back. Diane has already made the arrangements and posted bail. I just need to go in and bet booked."

The edges of Carly's mouth curved up and she winced from the pain. "I thought they were about to lock you away forever. Why the hell are you fighting like this when all you have to do is go down and get booked?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder. "I said I lost it. I don't know why. I just didn't want to leave you. Not like this."

Carly eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, but you won't be if you keep trashing hospital rooms. You'll be lucky if the hospital doesn't press charges. Go with Lucky. Take care of things and then get your butt back here to me. And I mean in that order. No more losing it along the way." Jason nodded in agreement he was her humble servant and would do as she asked.

The door creaked open and Lucky stuck his head inside. "I'm sorry Carly, but we have to go. The swat team is on their way. I need to get Jason out of here before they get here." Jason and Carly shared a look. "The swat team?" Carly said in astonishment. "Well, Mac thought it would take an army to get Jason away from you." _And in almost did. Lucky thought in his head_.

Jason stood and bent down to kiss Carly good-bye, but he could see in her eyes she was bracing herself for his touch on her bruised and battered face so instead he lifted her good hand, turned it over and pressed a long passionate kiss into her palm. "I'll be right back." He told her and then walked over to Lucky with his arms stretched out in front of him.

Lucky placed the steel bracelets on his wrist and then led him out the room. Jason paused in the doorway and mouthed "I love you" to Carly. Carly answered his unspoken words out loud. "I love you too." She said as he left the room.

Lucky led Jason out the room through the crows of people that were standing in the hall. Jason paused in front of Sonny. "Don't let anything happen to her." He told him and then looked at Patrick. "She's in pain." He told him. "I'll take care of it." Patrick assured him as Lucky led him into the elevator.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Brenda had been with Jax when he received the call from the hospital. Carly was awake. She faked her enthusiasm as Jax smiled and celebrated. Jax went straight to the hospital. He was pretty sure that Jason wouldn't let him near Carly, but he might be able to sneak in like had done last time. At least he could tell her he had tried. Jax had asked Brenda to accompany him, but she had quickly come up with an excuse and they parted ways.

Brenda's mind was reeling as she walked the few blocks back to her hotel room. "_Carly was awake. That woman had more lives than 10 cats put together._"

Brenda heard a noise coming from behind her and picked up her pace as fear began to consume her. She frequently looked back over her shoulder making sure no one was there. That Jason wasn't there.

"_I have to get out of town. Jason could already know. He could be coming after me at any moment_."

After seeing the damage he had done to Jerry she was pretty sure he would show her little mercy. Carly was Jason's life and she had been the mastermind behind trying to take her away from him. She heard another noise and this time instead of looking back she took off running in the direction of the hotel. She had reached the hotel entrance before she realized no one was after her. She slowed her pace and walked through the hotel lobby to the elevator and then to the safety of her room.

She was positive Jason was going to kill her. Her mind was filled with violent images of her death as she pulled her suitcase out on to the bed and rushed around the room throwing her clothes in.

He wouldn't hit her? She hoped. Jason wouldn't hit a woman. He would shoot her. She thought and then dread filled her as she pictured herself in a pool of her own blood.

"_Damn't this was not the way things were supposed to happen. Carly was supposed to die and she was supposed to get her life back. The life Carly had stolen from her."_

She jumped when she heard the vibration of her cell phone against the desk. She slowly walked towards it. "_What if it was Jason?"_ Then an even worse though came to her. "_What if Jason decided to torment her the same way she did Carly? What if he would taunt her? Hunt her like prey. Toy with her before he finally killed her._"

Brenda stood over the desk body tense. She swallowed hard before she looked down at the number on the phone. It was Jax. She relaxed her shoulder and snatched up the phone. "Hi." She said in voice that was a bit to perky.

"Hey." Jax replied. "I thought you'd want to know. I wasn't able to get in to see her. Sonny's standing guard outside her door, but I was able to talk to one of the nurses. They expect for her to make a full recovery."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "_Yeah Carly_." She said morbidly in her head and then said "That's great" out loud to Jax.

She eyed her suitcase. "_Where would she go? She couldn't go back to Paris that would be the first place Jason would look._ "

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost missed Jax telling her that Carly couldn't remember. "Say that again." She said and Jax repeated himself "She can't remember anything that happened to her. They're not sure if it's temporary or permanent. They'll have to run more test to find out, but the good thing is she's going to be fine."

There was a long period of silence on the phone as Jax waited for Brenda to react to his good news, but Brenda's mind was still taking in the fact that she was not about to die a violent death. She finally snapped back and spoke. "I'm so happy she's going to pull through." She said with fake concern.

"I'm leaving the hospital now. Where are you?" I'll pick you up and we can have a late lunch."

Brenda looked around the room at the clothes spread out everywhere and the suitcase on her bed. "That's okay. I already had lunch and I have a few things I have to take care of, but I'll meet you for dinner. Let's say 7ish at the Metro Court."

"Sure." Jax said. "I have a few things I can take care of while I wait."

"It's a date." Brenda said and then hung up the phone.

_So Carly couldn't remember. At least not yet. _

_What was she going to do? _

_There was no way Jason was going to let Carly out of his sight. _

_She wasn't going to be able to get close enough to her to shut her up before she remembered. _

_Was she supposed to hang around Port Charles waiting for the day the other shoe dropped and she came home to find Jason waiting for her? _

"Damn, Damn, Damn." She cursed out loud and threw the suitcase across the room.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Jason was finished at the police station and had just walked out the PCPD doors. Lucky had offered to give him a ride back to hospital, but the hospital was only a few block over and he needed the time to clear his head and get himself back under control.

He could not believe he had lost it like that. Loving Carly was bring out sides to him he would have never imagined he had. Watching her lie there, wounded and helpless had brought out a fierce beast.

He felt the need to protect her from everyone. He still had a burning desire to go down the hall from her room and finish Jerry off. At night when he would lie there across her lap he would visualize the look in Jerry's eye as he pulled the trigger and the bullet entered his skull.

Jason shook his head. He had to get himself under control. He couldn't protect her if he was behind bars and she would have no choice but to move on with her life if he was sent away. He suddenly pictured Carly in a lip lock with Patrick and his hands balled into fist by his side. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and barely caught himself from sending his fist flying when he realized it was Elizabeth.

"Hi" She said.

Jason gave her a dry "Hi" back.

Elizabeth walked briskly trying to keep pace with him. "Lucky called to check on the boys and mentioned that he had brought you in. I'm glad to see you got out so fast." She told him.

"Thanks" Jason said with little emotion behind his words.

"Look." Elizabeth said and grabbed his forearm to stop him from moving. Jason stopped and turned to her. "I know I screwed up with the whole fake note thing, but I wanted to be close to you and it seemed like the only way to get your attention was to fake a crisis." Elizabeth stared into his blank blue eyes. "It works for Carly all the time." She blurted and then bit her tongue just after the words had escaped. When was she going to learn to keep her thoughts of Carly to herself?

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Carly doesn't fake trouble and she would never put her children in danger just to gain attention. You're not the woman I thought you were. I thought you were strong and secure in who you were. I see that I had it all backwards. You're insecure and weak and would do anything to be the center of attention."

Jason turned to walk away and Liz yelled after him, "What about Jake?" She asked.

Jason turned back towards her. "At this point I have half a mind to announce that he's mine and then fight you for custody." Liz's eyes bulged from her head and she went to speak, but Jason cut her off, "Don't push me." He said and then turned and headed back to Carly.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N - I have had the worse case of writer's block ever. I have sat down almost ever night trying to continue this story as well as others and was unable to put words to any of ideas. This chapter is not my best, but it's a start in the right direction. I was stuck in the hospital scene I didn't know how to move past it to get to the rest of the story, so I finally decided to jump ahead a month. Hopefully this is the end of my writer's block and I can continue all my stories. Thank-you to everyone who emailed me. It made me more determined to write knowing there were so many of you wanting the story to continue.

Carly lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. She had the covers drawn up to her nose. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was finally home. Home meant so much more to her now, especially since home was now with Jason. She looked around the room. The room she shared with Jason. Her clothes were in the closet next to his. Her make up was littered across the dresser. Her shoes were in closet next to his four pair of boots, 2 pair of sneaker and 1 pair of dress shoes. She inhaled again. Jason's scent lingered on the sheets and she loved waking to the smell of him in the morning. She was home. The hell she had been through the last month was almost worth it to get here. She opened her eyes and starred back up at the ceiling. The month in the hospital was awful.

The first week she had been in so much pain she could barely tolerate being awake, but every time her eyes opened Jason was looking back at her with love in his eyes. The second week was the week reality hit her hard. She was more coherent and could survey the true extent of her injuries. Patrick had assured her that the swelling had gone down considerable, but her face still seemed disfigured and swollen. She could only imagine what it had looked like before. She also had questions. Questions everyone seemed reluctant to answer. The biggest ones being what the hell had happened to her and why couldn't she remember it.

The last thing she could remember was being in the penthouse with Patrick listening to his intern stories. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital bed feeling like she was run over by a Mack truck. Patrick had let Jason gently tell her all he knew of what had happened to her. Jason told her about the messages she had left, what he had found in the warehouse and what happened when he found her. As he was telling her the story her sole concern was for Michael. Jason had assured her Michael was fine. He was with Sonny and he wasn't hurt. He told her that Michael had been seeing Lainey and he would have her stop by so they could talk. Once she had spoken to Lainey and Sonny had brought Michael and Morgan to see her. She felt much better. Her son was safe.

The next few days she desperately tried to remember. She kept replaying what Jason had told her in her head trying to create a memory or flashback. A picture. She had a gut wrenching feeling that she was missing something very important. That there was something she was supposed to do.

Patrick and Lainey both told her that her memory loss was not due to a physical ailment, but instead it was her minds way of protecting her from memories that were to traumatic for her to handle. Carly couldn't accept this explanation. She could understand someone like Elizabeth blocking memories. She was weak and pathetic, but Carly was as strong as they come. She couldn't imagine what Jerry could have done that was so bad her mind would betray her by blocking it from her. How dare her mind arbitrarily decided to keep her in the dark to her own memories. Carly kept trying and trying to remember, but in the end her mind was more stubborn than her and she decided to let it go, for now. Lainey had said her memory might come back, but it would do so on it own when the time was right. Carly had other things to concentrate on, like getting better so she could get the hell out of the hospital.

By week three she was climbing the walls. The swelling had dissipated and she could actually recognize herself in the mirror underneath the black, blue and gray coloration that still adorn her face, but even that was toned down from where it was the week before.

She was slowly starting to regain her range of motion with her injured hand. Physical therapy hurt like hell, but she needed it in order to get her life back and besides she needed something to concentrate on to get her mind off her missing memory.

She began week four with a declaration to Patrick that this was going to be her last week in the hell hole he called a hospital. If he didn't release her she was going to escape out the window. Patrick wasn't amused, since he knew she meant every word of it. She had begged Jason to take her out of there and he had refused her. He was siding with Patrick. She didn't understand why, Jason hated hospitals and he knew how she felt about them. He was being overly cautious. She could fault him for it not after the thing Lucky had told her on his visits. Lucky had been reluctant to talk about that night, but Carly was persistent until her told her. Lucky had tears in his eyes as he told her how he had found Jason. How he had also assumed she was dead. The he told her how Jason had lost it. He described the agony Jason had gone through when he thought she was dead. It brought an ocean of tears streaming down her face. She couldn't imagine Jason loving her that much. She stopped pushing him to take her out of the hospital, but she continued to badger Patrick until he finally conceded and signed her release papers on the condition that she continued physical therapy three times a week. She solemnly promised and he let her finally escape her white walled prison.

She spent last night wrapped in Jason's arms. She hadn't slept that good in a month. As usual she slept late and when she woke up Jason was gone. He had left a note that he had to run a few errands and would be back soon. She unpacked began to unpack the suitcase Jason had brought over from the cottage. She enjoyed placing her things next to Jason's, but the exertion was more than she could handle and she found herself lying back down on the bed staring at the ceiling, inhaling Jason's scent a hour later. She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath.

Jason hurried into the penthouse. He hadn't planned on being away from Carly this long. It was only her second day out of the hospital. He wouldn't have left her at all if Diane had not insisted on the meeting. His trial date was approaching and he still hadn't told Carly about it. He didn't want to worry her. She was only released from the hospital yesterday. Carly had plenty to deal with right now, but he knew he was only putting off the inevitable. He would have to tell her soon before she found out on her own. Carly was really good at finding out things and he didn't want her to hear about it from someone else.

When she was in the hospital she had asked him a few times about the charges, but he told her Diane was handling it and that was the truth at the time. Diane was nearly certain the case wouldn't go to trial. Not when the star witness in the case was accused of kidnapping and attempted murder among other charges. The problem was Scott Baldwin had been assigned the case and he was not going to let it go. Scotty was going to try and do what so many other prosecutors had not been able to do, convict Jason Morgan. Scott was going to call Lucky to the stand to testify.

Diane was now concerned that Scott could persuade a jury that Jason went to far. Jason didn't have time to concern himself with the case. He told Diane to do what she could. He needed to focus all his attention on Carly. Today was the first time in a month that she was able to get Jason in a room for longer than five minutes. Diane took the opportunity to bring him up to date on the case. The trial date was going to be set soon and he would need to prepare just in case things didn't go his way.

Prepare. He would have to tell Carly. He would have to prepare things so she would be taken care of. If things didn't go his way he would have to leave the country and as much as he wanted to take her with him, he couldn't do that to her or the kids. Life on the run would not be the right way to raise kids.

Jason looked up the stairs and sighed. He would tell her, but not today. Today he just wanted to enjoy having her home. He wanted to have a day of peace. Once Carly found out his predicament she would start to plan and fight for him. She would do anything she could to save him. He knew this from experience as she had done it before when she teamed up with that psychopath Jerry to save him from being found guilty of murdering Alcazar. He couldn't let her do something so dangerous for him again. Jason took deep breath and tried to push away the dark thoughts. He would spend the rest of today in her arms and worry about the rest tomorrow. He made his way up the staircase.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Carly replied as she sat up in the bed and watch Jason come in the room.

Jason surveyed the room. "Did you leave me any room." He said as he gestured to the empty suitcase and the dresser that was cluttered with her make-up and hair accessories.

"I left you the bottom drawer on the left. I moved some of your clothes into Spinelli's room. I hope you don't mind. I mean it's not like you have a lot of stuff anyway. Just a countless number of the exact same blue jeans and T-shirts. You really need to let me go shopping for some new clothes for you."

Jason glared at her and went over to the closet door and opened it. His clothes were safe and sound in his closet right next to hers. She was teasing him. A smile crept across his face.

She was really here. 

She was finally his. All his. 

He didn't have to share her with anyone. 

He would never share her with anyone again. 

He didn't have to fight down his feelings. 

He didn't have to pretend they didn't exist. 

He could come home everyday to her. 

Damn it felt good. 

He purposely returned the scowl to his face as he turned and stalked over to the bed. "Let's get a few things straight." He said and then leaned down over her.

Carly grew nervous. 

Did she presume incorrectly?

She thought Jason wanted her to move in. 

Maybe he had just wanted her to stay until she was one hundred percent again? 

Maybe he wasn't ready for this just yet?

Jason could see her squirm in the bed. He was making her nervous. The display of vulnerability made him immediately drop the façade. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You can put your clothes where ever you want. You can move my clothes into storage for all I care. Just do me one favor."

"What?" Carly questioned.

"Don't re-decorate."

Carly scowled and pulled the pillow from beside her and hit Jason with it. "I'm a great decorator. You didn't have any objections the last time I re-did this place."

Jason fell onto the bed next to her. "Actually if I remember correctly you told me what you were going to do and you did it. You didn't ask me what I wanted."

"That's because you don't know what you want."

"I know what I want this time." Jason said and then captured her lips with his. "I want you." He kissed her again. "Without the fabric samples and furniture books." Carly slid back down on the bed and he kissed her again."


	39. Chapter 39

Brenda took her time walking to the Metro Court. Jax had asked her to meet him there for dinner. She normally would have driven, but she was already in town as she and Monica had been shopping earlier. She had moved in with the Quartemaines a few weeks ago. Her old life was falling back in to place. In the beginning all Jax could talk about was Carly, but lately he hadn't mentioned her at all. She knew that Carly had been released from the hospital and that she had moved in with Jason. She figured Carly moving in with Jason was the final nail in the coffin for Jax and she was happy it had final been driven. She was sick and tired of being supportive of his feelings for Carly. The last week had been all about them. Jax had taken her gambling in Monte Carlo and they had dinner on the Riviera. He was wining and dining her. Just like old times. She was smiling as she made her way down to the docks.

It was a dark night. The moon was a slither in the sky and was covered by ominous gray clouds and it looked like the lights along this section of the docks were out. She began to worry. She began to quicken her pace. Then she heard it. It sounded like it came from behind her. It was faint, but she swore she heard someone say her name. Brenda looked behind her but she could see nothing in the total darkness. She thought she saw a shadow move in the darkness. She swallowed hard and turned to run. She ran right into a solid figure that loomed in front of her. She bounced of the figures strong, solid chest. She gulped and then began to back away. An arm reached out and grabbed her by her forearm. She couldn't see his face. Her instincts told her she didn't have too. Her heart began to race. She tried to scream, but the sound caught in her throat. She tried to squirm free, but he dug his fingers into her arm and she was helpless against his strength. Her only hope was to beg. Beg for her life.

"Please." She managed to mutter with a shaky voice. "Jason, Please. Don't…."

His hand went around her throat and cut off her pleas. He stepped closer. Close enough for her to see the blue of his eyes. Close enough for her to know without a doubt it was him who was killing her. Her eyes met his and she knew she was dead. Carly must have remembered. She must have told him everything. Jason didn't speak he just stared into her eyes as he tightened his grip and squeezed the life out of her. Brenda began to cough and gag and then darkness.

Brenda sprang up in bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Her breathing was labored and she had tears streaming down her face. She felt a hand come up and rest on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Another bad dream?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Brenda answered as she tried to compose herself. She wiped the tears off her face and then smeared away the sweat on her forehead.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. It's just a silly dream." Brenda said nonchalantly. Her breathing was more even. "I really don't know why I keep having them."

Jax pulled her down towards him and snuggled her up against his body. "You can talk to me. I know you've been through a lot. Sonny, your mother, Alcazar. I saw what things like that did to Carly. Things like that don't just disappear. They become a part of you. They haunt you. I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I'm fine." Brenda reiterated. "It was just a bad dream." She snuggled up against Jax and closed her eyes as she hoped and prayed her dream never came true.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Carly sat on the stool in the kitchen watching Jason cook breakfast. They had spent yesterday afternoon and evening together. They ate pizza and watched movies. The entire night Carly had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right with Jason. She kept catching his eyes lingering on her. Normally she wouldn't have minded or thought anything of it, but his eyes appeared to be filled with pain. She asked him repeatedly what was wrong, but each time she asked denied there was an issue. When she woke up this morning snuggled in his arms she found him watching her again with that same look in his eyes. He was studying her, like he needed to take her all in so he would have it with him forever. She watched him as he turned off the stove and placed the eggs on plates next to toast he had already made. He placed the plates down on the island and sat down on the stool next to her. Carly couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what the problem was. She hated being in the dark. She pushed the plate away and turned towards him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I told you last night." Jason mumbled as he shoveled a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. His eyes never remained focused on his plate never looking up to meet hers.

"No, last night you avoided the question by kissing me until I forgot what I was asking. Today I won't let you do that. Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

Jason ran his hand through his hair and then turned to face her. "I'm handling it. You don't have to worry about it."

Carly eyes narrowed. She gave Jason a look that clearly expressed her anger over that statement and then she abruptly rose sending the stool skidding across the marble floor. "Don't do this Jason. Don't suddenly turn into Sonny." She stormed out the room.

"I'm nothing like Sonny." Jason yelled after her as he rose and followed her into the living room.

Carly's head snapped around as she turned to met Jason as he entered the room. "Then tell me what's going on. Don't hide things from me and then justify it by telling yourself it's for my own good. Pretty soon you'll be sending me to my room. I'm not pathetic weak little Elizabeth who has no clue of what this life is like. Don't start treating me differently just because you're sleeping with me." The anger and pain she was feeling over Jason of all people treating her like this was evident in her voice.

Jason closed his eyes and took in a breath. She was right. He was treating her differently. Every fiber of his being was screaming to protect her from anything that could hurt her, but he knew that keeping her in the dark, excluding her from parts of his life he thought to dangerous would not only hurt her, it would kill her. He and Carly had always been partners. He has always watched her back and she had done the same for him. He couldn't allow that part of their relationship to be compromised because of his fears.

"I'm sorry." He said and then reached out for her. She took his hand in her and he gave her a gentle tug to pull her into him. She held her ground. "No, you're not going to side track me. Tell me what's going on." She let go of his hand, sat down on the sofa and crossed her arms across her chest.

Jason sat down next to her and sighed. "I went to see Diane yesterday. She's still working on my case."

Carly looked confused. "You're case. I thought they were going to drop the charges?"

"That's what it looked like at first when Alexis was running things that was until Scott Baldwin stepped in and took over the case."

"That son of a bitch." Carly spat out as she stood up and began to pace. "We're not going to let him get a way with this. Anyone with any common sense can tell you acted in self defense. There's no way a jury will convict you."

"Diane isn't so sure." Jason paused before telling her the worse part. "Scott has subpoenaed Lucky to testify."

Carly stopped pacing. She remembered what Lucky had told her in the hospital. How he had witnessed Jason's total loss of control and how Jason had broken down afterwards. She began to speak and the hesitated not sure if she should let Jason know what Lucky had confided in her. She decided that she wouldn't tell him. Jason would tell her himself when he was ready. "Lucky would never do anything to hurt me." She said in a somber voice.

"He's not going to have a choice. He's a police officer and he is going to be sworn to tell the truth. Lucky isn't going to lie under oath."

"Once the jury hears what Jerry did to me they will understand." Carly argued.

Jason sighed, "Diane said since Jerry has only been charged and not convicted and since no one actually knows for sure what happened. We can't use any of it in court."

"Damn't" Carly cursed and then picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it across the room. "How long before the trial?" She asked.

"Diane's been stalling Scott everyway she knows how, but she thinks we only have a couple of weeks left."

Carly closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Fine. I'll just have to get my memory back by then.' She stated with determination.

"No." Jason objected. "Lainey was very clear. Your mind is blocking the memories because you can't handle them right now, forcing yourself to remember could hurt you."

"Or it might not." Carly countered "But it's the only way I can help you." Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Carly shot her hand up and quickly cut him off. "If you think I'm going to let Scott Baldwin railroad you into a prison cell while I have the secret to your freedom locked it my head then you're nuts." Carly flatly stated and then went towards the stairs.

"I don't want you getting hurt. My freedom is not worth your sanity." Jason said sincerely.

"It is to me." Carly said and then walked up the stairs leaving Jason standing there worried about her.

She went into their room and closed the door. She understood why he was worried, but there was no way she was going to let this happen. There was no way she would stand by and do nothing while some one threaten him. He should know her better than that. She reached for her cell phone and dialed.

"Dr. Winters office." A female voice answered.

"Hi, this is Carly Jax. I want to make an appointment with Dr. Winters. I need it as soon as possible. I need Dr. Winters to hypnotize me."


	40. Chapter 40

It felt good to be in the hospital without Carly and Jason being here. Elizabeth thought to herself. Her life had been miserable the past month. Coming to work everyday only to find Jason sitting vigil over Carly making declarations of love and devotion to her. She must have puked at least once everyday that first week Carly was in the hospital.

She knew it was her own fault. She was doing it to herself. She couldn't help but to ease drop on Jason through the nurse's intercom in Carly's room. She had only wanted to hear his voice, feel close to him. Yet every time she flicked the switch at the nurse's desk she would hear Jason on the other end telling Carly he loved her. Telling Carly to fight for him and painting a vivid picture of their future together. A future that should have been hers. She listened until her stomach lurched and demanded she run for relief.

By the second week she decided to stop torturing herself by listening. She had done real good for a few days. She had avoided going near Carly's room. She didn't flip the intercom switch once. That was until she had seen Jason in the hall. He was carrying a big bouquet of flowers and heading toward Carly's room. Her resolve withered. She ran back to the desk and flipped the switch just in time to hear Jason ask Carly to move in with him. Her heart dropped. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be the one moving in with Jason. She was supposed to be the one he loved unconditionally.

She was sure Jason had fell in love with her. She was positive he had, that was until Carly swooped in and messed it all up. Carly was always finding ways to come between her and Jason. It was all Carly's fault. That witch had cast some sort of spell on Jason and she had to find a way to break it. She would find a way.

After that night she had kept as much distance as possible between her and Jason. She avoided the side of the hall Carly was on completely. She even switched with Nadine a few times just to make sure she did not run into them.

The last time she had spoken directly to Jason was that night outside the PCPD. He had made it very clear that night he didn't want anything to do with her, but he had also just been charged with attempted murder, so she was pretty sure Jason didn't mean any of the things he had said. Jason would never do anything to put her of her boys at risk. At least she hoped he wouldn't, there was no telling what Jason would do when he was being influenced by that witch. She decided to play it safe and keep her distance for awhile. She would let Jason come to her. He would eventually. After all she was the mother of his only child.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down and noted the chart in front of her. She didn't look up when she heard the elevator doors open. She was too busy rolling out her own personal fantasy of Jason coming to her begging for forgiveness.

She heard Nadine voice, "Hi. Back so soon. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." She heard Carly say back and her skin began to crawl. _Why the hell was she back so soon?_

"Can you check to see if Dr. Winters is ready for me? I have an appointment with her at one." Carly asked Nadine.

Elizabeth heard Nadine walking away to the phone and then she heard foot steps coming her way.

"You can stop pretending not to be listening." Carly told her.

Elizabeth looked up slowly "Carly" She said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "I know you find this hard to believe, but the world doesn't revolve around you. I could care less what you say or who you say it too."

"Maybe you should." Carly told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Carly and then tried to ignore her by returning to noting the chart that was in front of her. Carly was indifferent to Elizabeth's attempt to end the conversation, "I want you to know that I haven't forgotten how you tricked Jason into moving you into the penthouse or how you used his son to get close to him."

"Jake is our son and I didn't use him" Elizabeth protested as she looked up and locked eyes with Carly.

Carly ignored the protest. "Consider this your only warning. If you ever place Jason's son in danger again, you will have to deal with me. And unlike Jason, I don't care that you're the mother of his child."

Carly adorned a friendly smile when she saw Nadine approaching. "Nice to see you Elizabeth. Kiss Jake for me." She said and then turned to Nadine.

"Dr. Winters will see you now." Nadine told her.

"Thanks." Carly said as she smiled and walked away.

Nadine looked at Elizabeth, "Carly's so nice. I don't understand why people say those things about her." Elizabeth gave Nadine a fake smile and went back to her charts.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

"Hi" Lainey said to Carly. "Please come in so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk." A nervous Carly replied. "I just want to do it."

"Have a seat." Lainey insisted. She noticed Carly was very agitated. "Why are you suddenly so desperate to remember right now?"

"Jason needs me to remember." Carly answered

"I'm pretty sure Jason doesn't want you to push yourself to remember. He knows pushing you into remembering isn't what's best for your health."

"This isn't about what Jason wants. It's about what he needs and he needs me to remember. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I can't help you to do something I know is detrimental to your heath."

Carly stood in indignation. "I'm going to do this. With or without your help. If you won't help me I'll go to someone else who won't give a damn about what remembering will do to my mental health. At least if you help me you can be there for whatever fall out there is afterwards. If you're really concerned about me you won't make me go else where."

Lainey's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine. I'll do this for you, but we will do it by my rules."

Carly nodded her head in agreement and then anxiously plopped herself down in the chair opposite Lainey. "Let's get started. Should I lie down?"

"First we need to talk."

"Talk" Carly protested.

"Yes, talk. We need to go over the procedure and lay some ground work for it."

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Jason anxiously stepped of the elevator and surveyed the hospital corridors and waiting area. No Carly. He was pretty sure this is where she had gone off too. He had already checked in at the hotel and there was no sign of her there. He had a sinking feeling Carly was about do something impulsive. He went to the nurse's desk and without paying the slightest bit of attention to the person in front of him he impatiently asked, "Have you seen Carly Jax?"

Shivers went down Elizabeth's spine when she heard Jason's voice. She looked up from the chart and saw him. "Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Hi." Jason replied hurriedly. "Have you seen Carly around?" He asked.

Before Elizabeth could answer Nadine swooped in and gave the response, "She's down the hall with Dr. Winters."

"Thanks' Jason said and then took off down the hall.

"She is so lucky." Nadine said as she watched Jason hurry down the hall. "I wish I had a man that was head over heels for me like Jason is for Carly." She sighed and walked away leaving Elizabeth standing there with tears in her eyes.

oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you want to still go through with this?" Lainey asked Carly. "Even after I've explained all the possible outcomes?"

"I'm positive." Carly answered confidently. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Jason."

"I sure there isn't." Lainey said, "but I'm almost positive Jason wouldn't approve of you doing this on his behalf."

"You're damn right I wouldn't"

Carly and Lainey both turned to see Jason standing ominously in the doorway. Carly stood up as Jason entered the room. Carly could tell by his posture and his cold facade he was really peeved at her. "Let's go." He told her and reached for her forearm.

Carly moved towards him and he tugged her in the direction of the door. Carly looked back at Lainey and yelled, "I'll be back tomorrow." "No she won't." Jason corrected and as they left the room.

Elizabeth heard loud voices in the hall and then she saw them. An angry Jason was coming down the hall with a ticked off Carly in tow. Carly was yelling at him to let her go. Elizabeth could see Jason had her by the arm and was leading her down the hall. Carly finally planted her feet and stood still. Jason stopped abruptly. Carly snatched her arm away from him. "Ohh… this is going to be good. There fighting already. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait to long for Carly's spell to be broken. Maybe it was already showing signs of cracking. Elizabeth moved behind the desk so she was closer to where they stood. She didn't want to miss a word.

"You're not going to do this." Jason told Carly.

"I sure as hell am." Carly snapped back. "and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You need me to remember."

"I don't need you to remember. Diane will handle this. Everything will be fine. You don't have to put yourself in danger to save me."

"I'm not going to leave your fate up to Diane. Not when the key to your freedom is locked up here inside of my head." Carly pointed to her temple. "I'm not going to leave our future in the hands of a jury that doesn't have all the facts. That only has the facts according to Scott Baldwin." Carly closed the distance between them. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me, not after everything we've been through to get to this point. I won't let it you go without a fight.

Jason resolve dissipated. His shoulder slumped. "And I can't sit by and watch you re-live a nightmare. I won't idly sit by while you tear yourself apart for me."

"Ye of little faith." Carly said and then brushed her hand across Jason's cheek. "How long have you known me? Have I ever let you down when it counts? Why are you sure that doing this will hurt me? It's just memories. It's quite obvious from the injuries I sustained that what ever happened to me wasn't pleasant. I'm not deluding myself that the memories are going to be easy to handle. I know it's going to be tough, but I'm tougher. You should know this about me by now. I need you to believe in me."

Jason rested his forehead against hers. "I have faith in you." He kissed her forehead and the rested his back down against hers. "I just love you so much the thought of losing you again scares the hell out of me."

Elizabeth sank to her knees behind the nurse's station. She rested her head in her hands. Then she felt her stomach lurch and she stood up and ran to the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. He really did love her. Just her.


End file.
